Celestia Arabella Malfoy
by Montse09
Summary: Summary: Eighteen years ago, twin babies were born in the Malfoy manor. Changing the perspective of a very old and powerful family. They were sent away when they were still young by their father to be protected from their world... ExB
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight,or any familiar characters. I only own my characters and the plot. :/

Summary: Eighteen years ago, twin babies were born in the Malfoy manor. Changing the perspective of a very old and powerful family. They were sent away when they were still young by their father to be protected from their world, and known as dead to everyone else. Celestia Arabella Malfoy, also known as Isabella Swan, vows to return and help her family after Edward leaves. But only to find many suprises when she gets there...

A/N : This is my first fanfiction. So no flames please. This is still a major work in prgress so tell me what you think. Should I continue it? Any ideas and NICE reviews welcome! ^_^

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"Congratulations Lucius." The pale handsome man says to one of his most loyal followers. Smirking in amusement at how the other man was usually so well-groomed and orderly. But now, his long blonde hair seemed in a great disarray, clothes and cloak wrinkled, green eyes wide and joyous, all hidden behind a poorly masked facade of indifference.

"Thank you my Lord. I cannot tell you how honored Narcissa and myself are to have you in our home for this glorious event." The pale man replies, trying to tear his eyes away from the two newborns being held by their mother. A rare smile lighting up the face of this usually hard-faced man, as the baby in the emerald green blanket gurgles and looks up at him.

"Of course, Malfoy. It's important to me to meet my future followers. They do will do great things under my rule." He smirks darkly looking hungrily at the two blonde children. Lucius feels weird sense of panic in his chest. "Their names?"

It is the beautiful blonde woman that answers this time. Keeping her adoring gaze at her children.

"Scorpious Alexandre and Celestia Arabella Malfoy, my Lord." The dark haired man smiles.

"Welcome to the world Scorpious and Celestia. You are the first of the new generation of future death eaters. When the time comes, you will be very great allies in the fight for a new and better world." He reaches over and after a moment of speculation, touches both babies on their left forearms. Ignoring their cries of pain, he leaves without a look back. Leaving behind the parents in a state of bewilderment and fright.

"Lucius, what are we going to do?" Narcissa whispers looking down at her children's arms, branded with a sign of their master. Each with a unique but different sign from what Lord Voldamort usually used to brand his followers. Celestia had a beautiful emerald snake curling from the base of her elbow to the tip of her middle finger. Where it playfully licked her miniature fingernail, making her giggle and put her fingers into her mouth. Scorpious' held a powerful miniature green dragon curled around his whole left arm. It stretched it's wings out showing elaborate designs of green and black on its mighty wings. It stretched its head back and let out a mighty silent roar, releasing a small cloud of 'fire'.

"WHAT ELSE NARCISSA? THEY ARE MALFOYS, AND.. we have always served Lord Voldemort." He says harshly. Celestia looks up at her father and smiles, her beautiful icy blue eyes crinkling around the edges. A terrible feeling of dread awakens for the first time in his stomach. Knowing that one day his children will be in danger, and in danger of losing their child-like innocence. His voice softens as he looks at Scorpious, chuckling as his son tries to hit the dragon on his arm. Only, of course, to hit his arm, and give out a frustrated cry. The tattooed dragon, frightened, flies through the surface of his body and lands on his face. Outlining the surface between his left eye and hairline, cheek, and most of his neck. He looks around at his arms, and not finding his new playmate pouts.

"I don't want them to live this life Lucius." She whispers, looking at her children. Fear and worry present in her usually confident voice. Images of her future children harming others and killing under their master causing her to shiver.

"They won't. I will figure something out." He says wrapping his arms around his wife, and smiling fondly at his children.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really surprised by how many people have actually read this you to everyone that has added me to their favorite author's or story alert. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

"Mowma! We giwve bab-ey bawk?" Celestia asks looking up at her mother, blue eyes widening. Narcissa smiles down at her daughter fondly, turning her sight from the newest edition to the family. Scorpious was holding onto her twins hand, and looking on with a mask of indifference. It seemed that since birth neither could be without the other.

"Darling, Draco has only been here for a few months and you're already tired of him?" She asks laughing slightly. Celestia pouts, and messes with her shiny white-blonde hair. Over the last three years Celestia's appearance really manifested her ancestry. She had the same white-blond hair and icy blue eyes from the Malfoy side of her family. This coupled with the high cheekbones, thin and tall figure, and regal posture from the Noble House of Black made her a very beautiful little girl. She was usually a very quiet girl but after her little brother was born she grew to be a bit jealous. Her parent's attention seemed to always be on the youngest Malfoy nowadays in her perception.

"No. He loud, me was readwing." She was angry as her year old brother's crying had interrupted her reading of _Magical Creatures and their origins. _"Me miss Daddy. Daddy aways wit Drakey." She says peering softly at her mother, eyes starting to moisten. It was no secret that she was a Daddy's Girl, and Lucius held a soft spot for his only daughter. She was the apple of his eye, and gave her anything her heart desired. Although the last few days he had spent most days around his youngest son, terrified that the Dark Lord would brand him as well.

Narcissa sighs looking at the clock. Lucius was at doing work for the Dark Lord. Like always she was worried for his well being. _He should have been back hours ago._

"Daddy at work Bella." Her older brother of ten minutes informs her. His blue eyes dancing with joy, as they always were when he was around his sister. He pulls her toward the black sofa that was next to the fireplace. The room held extravagant ornaments of black, white, green, and silver. Many things either bearing the Slytherin or Malfoy symbol embellished on its surface.

"He'll be back soon darling. He just had some work to do." Narcissa stands up from the black chair and starts begins to pace. Cradling Draco closer to her chest, and bouncing him up and down to soothe his cries.

"Dobby!" A small houself appears, shivering and cowering in fear. He twirls his fingers around, and looks at his mistress with big, wide, watering eyes.

"Yes, mistress?"

"Bring me a Teething Pain Relieve Potion for Draco."

"Course Mistress Malfoy! Dobby will." He chirps before disappearing. Narcissa scowls, impatient.

"Da-da!" Draco says pointing behind his mother to the fireplace.

A burst of green flame erupts from the fireplace. As the flames quiet down, it leaves a figure standing in the dark ashes of travels past.

"Lucius! Where ha-" She cuts of as she notices her husband for the first time since his arrival. His shoulders were bent, and his face was pale as death. His eyes were wide holding a mix of emotion: amazement, fear, hope, relief.

"He's gone." He whispers grasping Narcissa tightly by the shoulders.

"Who Lucius? Who's gone?" She asks, eyes searching his face for answers.

"The Dark Lord has been defeated! He's gone!" He shouts joy filling his voice. Narcissa gasps in shock.

"What? How?"

"A small child! Harry Potter has earned us our freedom!" He looks fondly at his wife, and children.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. :'(**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three:<p>

"Mum, tell Alex to give me my pumpkin juice back!" I groan looking at my twin as he grabs it from my side and drinks it.

"Scorpious give Celestia her beverage back and sit down for breakfast." I poke my tongue out in victory.

"Happy birthday sissy." I look down at my nine year old brother, Draco, and smile. I accept the small package he offers me, and tear off the silver and green wrapping paper. Inside was a silver locket encrusted with green emeralds and diamonds. My initials engraved in the outside. Inside was a picture of me and my siblings, we were laughing and waving at the camera. Both of them my brothers had their arms around me. On the other side was a picture of mother and fathers. It was a rare picture of them hugging and smiling. A rare occurrence that no one apart from my siblings and I have ever witnessed.

"Thanks Drakey. I love it." I give him a hug. He beams up at me, showing his missing front tooth. He saunters over to greet Scorpious, and give him his gift.

Our majestic black family owl sweeps in through the open window, and lands on our table. Me and Scorpious grin at each other as we see the two envelopes in his beak.

"Here Loran ." I hand him an owl treat and take both envelopes. I give one to Scorpious and keep the one addressed to :\

Miss Celestia Arabella Malfoy

Breakfast room, third floor

Malfoy Manor

London, England

I eagerly turn the envelope over, and tear the seal off. Inside are several sheets of parchment. My eyes scan the first page in anticipation:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme

Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Malfoy,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all

necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

glass or crystal phials

telescope set

brass scales

Students may also bring a-"

"Brilliant!" I look up and see my brother jumping around showing his Hogwarts letter to little Draco.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." my dad says walking into the room. He puts an arm around me and kisses my forehead. He sets a couple of present down in front of me and Alex with a flick of his wand.

"Thank you papa."

"What are your brothers going on about now?"

"Alex and I got our Hogwarts letters today." I explain.

"That's wonderful. I guess we'll have to make a trip to Daigon Alley soon." I silently hand mum my book list.

"What is Merlin's name!"

"Scorpious!"

"Sorry mum. But have you seen this? First years are not allowed to bring broomsticks!" My eyes widen, and I look over his shoulder. Unfortunately there it was: PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"What! This is preposterous!" I yell. How are we not allowed to have our own broomstick? I've been waiting for this moment forever! How else am I supposed to join the Slytherin Quidditch Team?

"Calm down darlings. I'm sure you will be allowed to next year." I , along with the males in my family, look at her. Does she not understand how big a deal this is?

"What?" ….

* * *

><p>:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:

**N/A: Okay so I know that most of these chapters are pretty boring. But I have to do a couple of these pre-Cullen chapters first. They will get better promise! Next up is Diagon Alley. Fall Break is over for me this week so, I probably will not be able to update often. Most likely once a week. This is why I decided to be nice and update quiet a bit this week. Well anyway thanks for reading, and tell me what you think**


	4. Madam Malkin's

**Hey guys! Thank you everyone that has given me feedback. Enjoy the Chapter!**

**oh, and Happy Halloween!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except unfamiliar things and the plot. XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four:<p>

"Daigon Alley!" I shout clearly and loudly, dropping the green powder into our fireplace. I begin to feel nauseous as I spin incredibly fast, passing by hundreds of other fireplaces. Ugh. I close my eyes.

The fireplace spits me out, and I land on something soft.

"Ouch." I smile sheepishly down out at my twin, and get up.

"Sorry." We both look up to see mum get out of the fireplace gracefully.

"All right. Scorpious and Draco go with your father to Gringotts, Flourish and Blotts, and to get the rest of the supplies. I'll head with your sister to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Then we can meet to go to Olivander's."

Shopping with my mother could be very tiring. I hate standing on a podium while they stick pins here and there for well over an hour. And of course being my mother she couldn't just get what was required. She got me what was needed, what she thought I needed, and just things she liked.

"Oh. Look at this Celestia." I put a smile on my face, and make my way over to my mom. Even though I hated shopping I didn't try to let it show. She really doesn't have a shopping buddy any longer. My aunt Bellatrix is in Azkaban, although she was never the girly type. Her other sister, my godmother Andromeda, was who she was closest to. But then she married a muggleborn, so we weren't allowed to mention to her anymore...

Mom was holding a beautiful black cloak. It was long, so it would reach past my knees. It was a midnight black, with dark green adornment on the edges of the bottom, hood, and princess style sleeves. It was beautiful.

"That is a one of a kind cloak. We just got it in last week." My mother's eyes widen in awe. She loves rare things. "It has very powerful magic. It protects the wearer from most spells, charms, fire, water, and never gets old or ripped. It also grows with the wearer. It becomes longer to fit the person's figure perfectly. Although it is a bit pricey. It costs seven hundred and fifty Galleons." My mom looks at me admiring it, and smiles.

"We'll take it. Now we just have to get your school uniform. Oh! And for Scorpious too." I stifle a sigh. Great another three hours of clothes shopping.

"Actually mum. Can I go across the street to get some treats? We kinda ran out.." I say inching closer to the door. My mom sees this and gives me a miniscule smile. Ever since the Dark Lord fell from power, my family was still a dark family in the wizarding world's eyes. For reasons that I still did not understand- the Malfoy family still acted like we did even before the Dark Lord fell.

_"What do you mean the Dark Lord fell Lucius!" Scorpious and I look at each other silently. _

_"Isn't that a good thing daddy? It meweans he won hurt anybowdy anymowe! An yew won have too eiwer." I interrupt. My father looks at me with a fond smile._

_"Yes, princess it does." He comes over and hugs both me and Scorpious._

_"I want you both to know that I love you both very much, and everything I have done was to protect you, Draco, and your mother." Mum comes over with a terrified look in her eyes._

_"Lucius. Does that mean that you will-" She looks at him, choking on a sob. She hides her face in Drakey's blanket and softly cries. Why was mommy crying?_

_"Yes." he whispers looking at the floor, "The aurors are sending all Death Eaters to be questioned. We both know that for my deeds I shall be sent to Azkaban." Azkaban...was that a town by Diagon alee?_

_"Daddy I don't wanna yew to go!" I cry clutching to his leg. "Yew didn't mean to hurt pweaple!"_

_"Don't worry child." My cries quiet as I look up and see a man that wasn't there before. '__He was tall,thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to __tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.' (HP1)_

_"Albus! What are you doing here?" Mum looks at him in fear, and stands in front of Daddy._

_The man- Albus- looks at her with a kind smile on his face. He looks behind her, and stares at Daddy in the face._

_"You haven't told her Lucius? One may find that a secret is harder to tell as time goes by." Mum looks at daddy, and he looks down._

_"What is he talking about Lucius?"_

_"After the twins were born, I went to ask him for help." Daddy looks at mom with a sad look on his face._

_"Ah..yes. I remember that day like it has just passed. I cannot but confess that I never suspected that Lucius Malfoy would walk into my office. Offering anything for the protection of his family, even turning traitor to his master." I look at Daddy is surprise._

_"Traitor!" _

_"Do not look so surprised Narcissa! I would have done anything for you and the children! And after he marked the twins right after birth- I knew they couldn't live in the world that the Dark Lord wanted to create! One full of hate and lies!" He goes up to mum and clutches her arms, searching her face for her to understand. Drakey wines from between them. _

_"He planned to use them! Mold them into the perfect future followers. I can't let them or Draco go through that. I can't bear to look at my sons' faces or my little girl's and know that might commit the same crimes as I! I have killed innocent people, and my hands will forever be cursed with their blood!" I start to whimper as I see a tear fall down his face. It was a sight that I had never seen before. He picks me up, and clutches me to his chest. I bury my head on the crook of his neck, and close my eyes. Through my sleepy haze, I could still make out some of the voices._

_"Oh, Lucius. But it's over isn't? The child has ended him?" _

_"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy. I regret to say that this is not over. Lord Voldemort is a very powerful wizard, and I am certain that he will come back. You must continue to act like you have before your children. that when the time comes that Tom returns, he will be none the wiser of where your true loyalties lie."_

_"Albus, how can you expect me to sit and wait for him to come and take my children away? I __most likely won't even be here to protect them by the end of tomorrow, but rotting in Azkaban!"_

_"Excuse me. But I cannot bear to hear such somber talk. I must get Draco and the twins to bed. Come Scorpious."_

_"Dad? Is Celestia coming up to bed as well?" _

_"Don't worry son. I'll take her up to your room in a while." The sound of retreating footsteps are heard, and everything is silent until no sounds from mum or Scorpious can be heard._

_" I believe Lucius that the best method to protect your children is this: When first whispers of Tom's returning, send them away as far from the wizardry world as you can. Speak not a word of their living until the time is right when Tom will fall permanently." I could feel daddy kiss the top of my head, and hold me closer to him. He was quiet for a while, and I continued to pretend that I was asleep. I don't think that I was supposed to be hearing._

_"What about Narcissa and Draco? What if the Dark Lord returns when Draco is still a baby?"_

_"Narcissa should not be told either. The less people that know that the twins are alive when the time comes the best." A silence continues. " As for baby Draco, I think he is safe for the moment. As long as the Dark Lord doesn't mark him like he did the twins, he should be safe to stay with you and Narcissa. The pain of losing three children would be too hard for her, and suspicious."_

_"Albus?" I feel daddy gulping. " The twins at time show signs... Celestia can speak parseltongue and Scorpious is a Legimnus."_

_"Ah, a curious thing indeed. It seems that Tom gave your children a gift. Make sure that they do not reveal their gifts. I believe they will be an advantage toward them in the future if they learn to control it. Now I really must be going as I am tired from the festivities. I came from leaving little Harry with his relatives. Very peculiar people those muggles are." Daddy starts to walk him to the door. Albus, the man, starts humming lowly as he walks behind us. For some strange reason I open a eye slowly and look at him, wanting to see a last glimpse of the strange man. _

_He doesn't seem surprised to see me awake. A smile takes over his face, eyes twinkling._

_When he reaches the door. He looks at me and mouths two words that have stayed with me all these years._

_Have Faith._

_I hear him walk out the door, but suddenly stop._

_"You will find Lucius, that many Death Eaters were under the Imperious curse. Forced to do his bidding."_


	5. Oliver and Ollivander's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, twilight, or any recognizable items or charachters. I only own any unrecognizable charachters and the plot.**

**A/N: I know I didn't update this last week, and for that I am very sorry. But my computer crashed so I don't know how many times I will be able to upload until my dad goes to get our computer fixed. (Quit frankly I don't how long that may take). Then to top it off: I'm sick. -_- anyway on with the story.**

**oh, and I'll try to find pictures of the things I describe on my page by next week.**

* * *

><p>As I enter Honeyduke's, the sweet scents swirl around my nose. I look around, enchanted by all the colorful sweets, and laughing kids. In my life, I really didn't a chance to be be like regular kids. This was the first time that I had been around so many children without anyone in my family by my side.<p>

I am so captivated by all the action going on around me, that I walk into someone as I look around in wonder. Luckily, someone catches me before I fall, and helps me to my feet.

"All right there lass? Didn't see you there." I look up in surprise, and stare at the boy with the strange voice. He was a bit taller than me, tallish, with brown short hair, and light brown eyes.

"You talk funny." I say staring up at the boy that had caused my fall. He looks at me in surprise before throwing his head back and laughing.

"That's 'cause I be Scottish lass." He says smiling widely. He looks at me with a weird look on his face as he takes in my appearance. Then glances around the room.

"What are you doin' by yourself lassie?" I huff. He didn't look that much older than me. I voice my opinion to him, which he smiles in response.

"I think a bit older than you lassie, not to mention taller." I stick my tongue out at him. Daddy always said that I was a tad small for my age. "Anyway, I'm Oliver." He says sticking his hand out for me to shake. I take it smiling.

" Bella." Him knowing that I am a Malfoy would probably not be a good thing if I wanted to continue to talk to him.

"Well Bella, It's nice to meet you. So can I ask why you are here alone lass?"

"My family and I came shopping for our Hogwarts supplies, and I decided to come look for sweets. Mother went shopping for clothes for Alex and I." I reply wrinkling my nose in distaste.

"you go to Hogwarts?"

"My brother and I start this year."

"Wicked. I'm a third year. Hopefully I'll see you around. How about I help you look for some sweets to stock up for the school year?" I smile up at him and nod.

"Thank you, but I must get some for my brother's as well." Olive helps me go around Honeyduke's and get a load of sweets. Unfortunately I would not be permitted to go to Hogsmeade until third year, so that meant having to survive on mother's weekly care packages for my sweets.

So I loaded up on chocolate frogs, truffles, Bert's every flavor beans, licorice wands, chocolate cauldrons, and gummies.

"I'll be seeing you on the train next week then lassie?" I beam up at him. I liked Oliver. He was very sweet, funny, and smart. I had made my first friend.

"Definitely. Then you can meet Alex!"

He laughs.

"Can't wait." I see mother looking around for me in front of Madame Malkin's.

"Bye Ollie!" I say waving excitedly as I weave around people in the direction I had seen mum.

"Hello sweetheart, did you get all the sweets you wanted?" She asks me as we walk together in the direction of Olivander's.

"Yes! I got lots and lots of treats. Oh! And I made a friends moma!" She looks down at me beaming.

"Really child, who is it?"

"His name is Oliver. He talks funny. He says it's because he lives in Scotland." She softly laughs.

"It's his accent dear. He's Scottish. Oh, look there's your father and brothers." She pushes me towards an old building. It looked very unkempt. Over the door old golden letters spelled out, _Ollivanders:_ _Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. _

The room was not very wide, but it was indeed very long. Shelves upon shelves lined the walls, overflowing with small long boxes. It smelt like my favorite place in the world, our library. The only source of light was a small lamp on the corner of the desk, where Scorpious stood.

He was standing in front of an old man, and waving a wand around. Only for a burst of water to flow out and land into the wand maker's mouth. I hear a small giggle and see Draco holding onto Daddy's hand. He was half hidden behind daddy, but was paying rapt attention to what was going on around him.

"_No, no perhaps not. " _I hand my little brother a chocolate frog, and watch my twin trying out wands.

_"Perhaps this. Eleven inch and a quarter made of light brown mahogany, with a dragon heartstring. Perfect for charms." _I jump back as lights flow out of Scorpious' wand when it makes contact with his hand.

"Good. Good. Your turn Miss Malfoy." I look at the kind man, and shyly go stand in front of him. I watch captivated as

My eyes widen as a yellow ribbon thing flies around my body, measuring the weirdest things. Around my head, from my nose to my bellybutton, my ear to my pinky, and from my ring finger to my mouth.

He looks at me for a while. Then he smiles, pointing a finger at me. He walks around the store, and slowly slides out a box at the very top.

"I believe Miss Malfoy that this might be the wand for you. It has been waiting for an owner for a very long time. It is made from a very rare white oak tree, nine inches and three quarters. It has a unicorn and veela hair core." He starts handing it to me.

"Veela?" I take it and instantly smile at the warm feeling I receive. Small flowers on vines start to grow all around the shopkeeper's desk.

"Indeed. I have never made a wand with veela before or after this wand. They tend to become temperamental and unstable as their owner. But a very long time ago a special veela came, gave me a hair, and asked me to make a wand."

"Why was she special?"

"You see my dear. She was a real veela, the one's that were born that way, not inherited. She was a very powerful and kind woman. It is very rare to find pureblood veela."

"If she wanted you to make her a wand, why doesn't she have it?"

"Isn't obvious? She wanted me to make it for the next pureblood veela like herself." He says smiling. Me?

I look down at the wand. It was amazing. The pure white wand was beautifully carved at the bottom with a handful of roses and thorns. As soon as I saw it, I knew it was mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? Be honest, and review! :D**

**So yea...I have Oliver in here...I just love him!**

***Story Spoiler alert***

**Unfortunetly (to some people) I have some news. People have been asking me who Celestia is going to end up with...well...it's Edward. I'm sorry to those that don't like that, but I can't see her with anyone else. (And I won't share Oliver!) I hope i don't lose you as a reader if you didn't want them to end up together. Hope I didn't ruin the story for anyone! **

**Anyways...I need to go do some homework, so that I can go to bed...**


	6. The woman with seven kids

**Disclaimer: I don't own annything! and this is the last disclaimer I'll do. I think you guys get it by now. **

**Anyway this is the shortest chapter I've done so far butt... something is better than anything right? haha I would have made it longer but I'm still sick and I had to wake up early to help set up for my school's winter dance, and in a few hours I have to avtually go. Bleh. Anyway good news: Thanksgiving break starting Wednesday!**

**Tell me what you think and review! and thanks to everyone that has already read, and given me any type of feedback. Also if you have any ideas about what you want to happen, I would love to hear it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six:<p>

"All right children, hurry or you'll miss the train." I start to walk faster. "And be careful there

are many _muggles_." I frown at the sound of disgust in mum's voice as she uses the word to describe non-magical people.

"Can you believe it? We're almost there!" I smile at my brother, myself jumping with anticipation. We had just arrived at King's Cross Station where we would board the train that will take us to Hogwarts.

"Alright, this is it." I stare blankly at the plain wall between Platforms nine and ten. Where is Platform 9 ¾?

"Where's the Platform moma?" I'd like to know that too Drake. Mum smiles fondly down at Drake. He is such a momma's boy, but he's just so adorable!

"It's hidden from the muggle's eyes darling. You have to run or walk quickly through the two platforms. It will take you straight to the Hogwarts Express." We have to run through a solid wall. Awesome!

"I want to go first!" Scorpious and I both scream out at the same time. I glare at him.

"No, me!"

"Stop it!"

"Both of you stop it right now. I'll go first with Draco and then you two can go next." Daddy says. He takes Draco's hand, and after looking around to make sure no muggles are looking walks briskly through the wall.

"All right, Celestia you go next." I smile triumphantly at my twin. Pushing my cart that contained all my trunks, I run through the wall. I feel a small pressure go through my body as I pass the barrier.

The other side is bustling with activity, and soon I get caught up in the crowd as they push me farther away from the barrier. Soon enough I can't even see the barrier that I had just gone through, and can't even see Daddy or Draco.

I bite my lip worriedly as I look around me.

"Are you lost dearie?" I look behind me and see a woman. She was a plump woman, with red hair and an odd assortment of clothes. Behind her were six boys and a small girl, each with a head of flaming red hair. There were two older boys that were probably seventh or sixth years, a boy that seemed to be in the same year as Ollie, twin boys that looked about the same age as me, and a small boy and girl that seemed about Draco's age. All of the children were looking at me curiously.

"No." I sigh. "well.. not exactly. I just got separated from my family is all." She looks fondly at me, and comes to help me push my cart.

"Not to worry, they will probably be waiting for you where the children board the train." I stare at her as she pushes my cart along, all the children starting to follow her.

"Honestly Fred, George. Do you think you can possibly behave yourself for at least ten more minutes?" I look with wide eyes as the two twins begin to crash into each other's carts.

"Amazing isn't? How utterly barbaric they can act?" I look to see both the older boys walking beside me. I laugh at his teasing tone. The boy that had talked was the younger of the two. He was a bit shorter than his brother, but still pretty tall.

"That's Fred and George." The other boy says smiling down at me. He, like his brothers, had flaming red hair. Except his was longer than any of his brothers. "I'm Bill by the way, and this is Charlie."

"Bella." I say accepting his hand in greeting. When we reach the Hogwarts Express I become silent. It was absolutely magnificent.

"We'll just wait here until you find your family." I smile thankfully at the woman.

"Thank you, Ms..." I realize I don't know her name.

"It's Weasley dear. Molly Weasley." Weasley... Dad had often talked about a family named Weasley.

"Pleasure. My name is-"

"Bella!" I spin around to see my twin walking toward me, relief evident in his face.


	7. Uh oh

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :( Only the plot.**

**I've been writing for a long time, and have a couple chapters finished. But since I only have 3 weeks wuntil midterms, I knew I would probably be too busy to update. So I will at least have chapters to update for ypu guys. :)**

**Happy late Thanks giving, and I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for everyone's feedback.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven:<p>

"Alex!" I run straight into my twins arms, forgetting about the strange red-headed family behind me. He hugs me tightly, and I bury my face into his chest. Even though we were twins, he was about three inches taller than me.

"Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!" I lower my head.

"It's not my fault! All these people were pushing me!"

"Celestia!" I turn around immediately eyes wide. Mum and Daddy walking toward us. Mother had on a face of indifference, but her eyes were cold. It was the look she always wore in public. Dad's jaw was clenched, blue eyes burning with fury at the sight of the family behind me.

"What have you done to my daughter Weasley?" He spits out in hatred. I look at him with wide eyes. How could he speak so awfully towards the kind woman?

"We did absolutely nothing Malfoy. Molly was just showing her the way to the train after she found her walking around lost." I'm surprised to see another voice answer. It's a man, most likely Mrs. Weasley's husband.

My father turns sharply toward me in question. I look down and nod.

"It's true d-father." I catch myself in time before I call him daddy. In public we were supposed to address our parents as mother and father, just like all children of death eaters do toward their parents.

"I was so incredibly fascinated by everything around me that I did not begin to notice the crowd pushing me farther away from the platform until it was not in my vision any farther." I look at the Weasley family with my Malfoy mask, a cold indifferent face of indifference. They don't seem very surprised by it, in fact, they seem more surprised by the advanced manner in which I speak.

"I found this family, offering to take me to where the train boards and to wait for my family to find me. They did not know who I was." He looks at me a moment speculatively, then gives out a sigh of frustration.

"Very well. Celestia be more careful next time. Now, let us go before you miss the train. Don't associate with this _filth_ any longer." He takes my cart from in front of Mrs. Weasley with a look of disgust in his face, and begins to walk away. Mum and Draco follow him quietly. My younger brother was looking at the family with a look of curiosity. Which changes to anger the moment all the youngest Weasleys gives him a look of disgust.

When my family is out of earshot, I turn to the Weasley family. Most of them look at me with caution.

" I apologize for my father's attitude toward you." They look at me of surprise. " And I really appreciate you helping me today. I am in your debt."

"I am as well. Thank you for helping her." I look at surprise at Scorpious. He squeezes my hand, and smiles at me fondly. We both start to walk in the same direction as my family when a voice stops me.

"It's all right. Right Gred?" I look behind me at the twins. They were both look at each other with a smile full of mischievousness.

"Right Forge. She'll just-" My eyebrows furrow in confusion. I thought they were named Fred and George?

"Owe us."

"So it would seem." I say smirking at the twins.

"Honestly Fred! George! She does not owe this family anything! It was our pleasure dear." Mrs. Weasley tells me smiling. Her eyes didn't seem to have the same caring light as before.

I give her a small smile in appreciation before jogging to catch up to my brother. He takes my hand, and pulls me to where the rest of the family is.

Daddy looks at me silently, lips pressed tightly together. Oh boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thought I'd be nice. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight:<p>

"Celestia Arabella Malfoy! What were you thinking? Associating with that _blood-traitor filth_?" Daddy whispers sharply at me, out of earshot of everyone..

"I'm sorry papa." I look up at him slowly once the rest of his words begin to seep in. "...are we not blood-traitors as well though?" I whisper. His eyes widen, and his face pales.

He looks at me silently, then after a few minutes, nods slowly.

"_Yes_. But we have a reputation to keep intact until the time is right. Understood?" He says grasping onto my shoulders.

I nod. This was not something new. My parents had often given all three of us the talk of how we are to act.

"Good, and I'm glad you're all right." He says, not exactly smiling, but his eyes showed what his body did not.

"I'm sorry, I worried you papa." He doesn't even berate me for my lack of formal language.

"It's fine child. Now, let's go before you get stranded." He says smirking, and looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

"They wouldn't leave without me! Would they father?" I ask as we walk back toward my mother and brothers, eyes wide in fright.

My papa laughs slightly, and pushes me a little bit faster. The Hogwarts Express had begun blowing steam, which only meant one thing. They had already begun boarding.

"Of course not Celestia. How would they dare leave a Malfoy?" He asks with a teasing glint in his eyes. I blush. I had not meant it like that! My face flushes even more when I see who is standing near the train entrance, where a large group of people were trying to get in.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were both looking at both my father and I aghast. I think they both took it a bit seriously. Their children just stopped and stared. The few of the youngest ones looked at us in disgust.

"Where have you two been? Honestly!" I look at mum. Why was she so irritated. There was still like twenty people in front of us in line to board. Then her face gets nervous as the line begins to move faster.

"Don't forge-" Both me and my twin sigh in irritation.

"to write-"

"eat healthy-"

"do our work-"

"help each other"

"and follow the rules." Both me and Scorpious finish at the same time. We both look at each other, and smirk. Let's just say that this isn't the first time that mum had given us this same speech.

My mother looks at us and sighs, shaking her head in exasperation.

I look at my parents and little brother sadly once it's our time to get onto the train. I give both my parents a hug, and move onto Draco.

"Bye Drakey." He looks up at me with moist eyes, lips in a small pout.

"I wanna- go wit you!" I look at his sadly as he clutches to me.

"I'm sorry Draco. I promise to write you as much as I can. Agreed?" He looks at me and nods sadly.

"Bye." I wave to my family as both me and my twin move into the bus. I start my heart start to fill heavy as I move to leave the entrance clear.

We both move our way down the aisle, looking for an empty compartment. We finally find one near the very end. We both hang out the window. We finally spot mum, papa, and Drakey as the train commences to move. We both wave until we lose sight of them.

I fall heavily down into the seat, and lean against the window closing my eyes. When I feel Scorpious sit next to me, I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Baby Bells. It's only a few more months until you see them again." I open my half lidded eyes, and stare at him.

"I know. It's just-It's hard not knowing how much longer we'll have together as a family until we're torn apart." I whisper.

Scorpious gives my shoulder a squeeze, and gives me a kiss on the forehead. Instantly, his touch calms me down.

"I know." He whispers back. Ever since the day a couple years ago when I had told him of the conversation between Daddy and the man with the long beard, he seemed to be even more protective of me.

I look up when I hear the compartment door opens. I grin widely when I see a familiar brown- headed Scottish lad.

"Do 'ye mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Of course." He smiles when he finally notices who I am. He steps inside, a couple of people following him. Thankfully we had gotten one of the larger compartments.

I hardly look at anyone else before I get up, and give him a hug. He puts his arms around me, and laughs.

"Hi Lassie. How you've been?" He looks down, smiling broadly.

I step back and smile happily.

"Gooood."

"_Malfoy_?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: don't.**

**sorry guys! We got snow. but no snowday! grr! **

**anyway. enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine:<p>

***Five Years Later***

"Bella?" I look to my right, and smile softly at the woman looking at me with concern. She was Uncle Ted's sister-in-law. It still felt like yesterday when I was given up by my father to be in her and Charlie's care.

_"Hurry, Celestia." I look at my Dad with worry. He had come to pick me and my brother up from Durmstrang earlier in the day in a hurry, now we were on our way to Hogwarts. _

_I had not even spent a complete year in Durmstrang yet. Was he going to pull us out of there as well? Just after I had made friends? What about Viktor?_

_This year my younger brother, Draco, began Hogwarts. Unfortunately, that also meant that Harry Potter did as well. Father pulled us out, and refused to let us take our third year in Hogwarts. With Potter in Hogwarts and aware of his magic heritage, both Daddy and Dumbledore thought the Dark Lord would make his move. Daddy enrolled us both into Durmstrang, another magical school in Bulgaria, where they taught a lot of the Dark Arts. _

_After the fall of the Dark Lord, Daddy taught me and my twin all the magic he could, good and bad. He wanted us to be as prepared as possible for when the time would come that we would have to go into hiding. So that we would not be unprepared._

_He knew his time was running out, so he sent us to Durmstrang where they would teach us magic they would not in Hogwarts._

_"Quickly children." He says ushering us into the the Headmaster's office. It was late at night, and no one seemed to be around. _

_Scorpious and I both look at each other, fear in our eyes. Was this it?_

_"Chocolate Frogs" Dad whispers to the gargoyles, and they both jump apart letting us go upstairs._

_When we get upstairs, I look at the group in front of me in confusion._

_Professor Dumbledore was looking at me and Scorpious down the front of his half-moon spectacles. Beside him were two women, and two men._

_With a start I realize that I know two of them. One of the women was my aunt Andromeda, and her husband,Theodore, was by her side. They were my and Scorpious' Godparents, but why were they here?_

_"Do you remember my dear, all those years ago when I came to your home. Right after Lord Voldemort fell?" I look up at my former Headmaster with sad eyes, moisture gathering in my eyes._

_"It's time isn't? You're going to send me and Scorpious away." Everyone except for Dumbledore and my brother stare at me in shock._

_"I'm afraid so my dear. I believe Tom has begun his advances to return. And due to certain circumstances that have put you and your brother in his interest, you both must be put into hiding." I nod, looking down at my snake tattoo. It was beautiful, but it was also a reminder of what I was cursed to be. He licks my hand playfully, before slithering back to my upper arm, disappearing from view._

_Scorpious takes my hand, and hugs me toward him. I clutch to his chest, not knowing when I might have the chance to do it again. They were planning to send us to two completely different places,as far as way from danger as possible. Away from magic completely._

_"Come here my little girl." I look to my Daddy with tears in my eyes, jumping into his arms. He was to leave in a few minutes to take my brother to the location where he would meet the people that would become his new family. _

_"Da-Daddy! I don't wa-ant to go!" He clutches me tighter to his chest, and pulls Scorpious to join our hug. I sob, putting my arms around both of them._

_Daddy looks at us with a pained expression. For the first time in my life, I see tears falling silently down his face._

_"I love you two so much, and I wish I did not have to do this...but it's the only way. No one can know that you two are alive until He dies. Until then, we can not live in peace." He pulls away from us, and gives both of us a kiss in the forehead._

_"Take care of momma and Drakey."_

_"Of course I will. The four of you are my liife." He gives me another hug, before taking Scorpious' hand, and pulling him toward a lamp that Dumbledore was holding in front of him. A portkey._

_Scorpious pulls away from Daddy and runs toward me, pulling me into a crushing embrace._

_"Bye, Bella. I love you." _

_"I love you too. Alex." _

_I turn to Dumbledore when they are both gone. He looks sadly at me._

_"Do not worry child, your path's will cross soon enough. Maybe even sooner than you think." He smiles at me with a twinkle in his eye. "Now onto business. This is Charlie and Renee Swan. Charlie is Ted's younger muggle brother. They have agreed to take you to America, and hide you away." I sniffle and attempt to smile at both of them. The woman, Renee, gives me a sad smile and leans into her husband._

_"America?" All the way to America?_

_"I am afraid so my dear. I am not sure exactly where. Your Godparents', Andromeda and Ted, have agreed to be your Secret Keepers to keep your location a secret." He hands me a necklace. I take it, and I become startled when I realize that It's the necklace Draco gave me for my birthday three years ago. How did he-?_

_"I have put concealing charms on this necklace. Your choice of how you want to look is your decision. But I must ask you to choose an appearance that is not recognizable, and that you wait until you are in the safety of the Swan Residence. Also, no one else can remove the necklace without your consent. Now, I bid you farewell my dear, may we meet again."_

_That was the last day I was Celestia Arabella, twin of Scorpious Alexandre Malfoy, older sister of Draco Lucius Malfoy, and only daughter daughter of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Witch that lived in London,England and Pure-blood Veela with long white blonde hair, and blue eyes._

_I became Isabella Marie Swan, only child of Charlie and Renee Swan. With ordinary brown hair and brown eyes, nothing special, a normal human with no knowledge of the magical world._

_My spirit had burned the day that Celestia and Scorpious Malfoy died in the forest by Durmstrang, mauled by a werewolf during the full moon. Or at least that was what the Morning Prophet said the next day anyway._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Renee drives me to the airport with the windows down. I watch as the muggle town of Phoenix, Arizona passes by me in the thing they call a _car._

After a year of being with Charlie and Renee, they got a divorce. Renee and I moved from Forks, Washington to Phoenix. Now four years later, I was moving back to live with Charlie.

Renee had remarried, and I decided that I wanted to spend time with Charlie. Her new husband, Phil didn't know the truth about me, and it should stay that way for his safety. Also he was a bus-bell player I believe? I don't know what the muggles called it. It was a game that seemed similar to what the Beaters play during Quidditch. His job required him to travel a lot, and I could see that Renee was dying to go with him.

Over the years since their divorce, I had not stepped foot in Forks. Charlie would instead visit me in California for a few weeks.

It was to Forks that I now exiled myself- an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks.

I hated how it reminded me so much of the life I left behind in England, the green terrain and constant rain. But I guess that's the reason I also loved it...

"Bella." Renee says to me. "You don't have to do this." Over the years we had gotten close, but it was time for me to go to Forks.

"I _want_ to go." I lie. People said that I couldn't lie, and they were right. Isabella Swan couldn't, but Bella _Malfoy _could.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"I will."

"I'll see you soon." she insisted. "You can come whenever you want- I'll come right back as soon as you need me."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I smile. "Thank you so much for everything Renee."

She hugs me tightly for a minute, I get on the plane, and then she's gone.

It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me, I always loved being in the air. There was a time when I thought that was how I wanted to spend my life. The hour long drive with Charlie worried me a bit I must admit.

Charlie had been ecstatic when I asked him if I could move in with him. He and Renee never had children, and I guess I had become like his daughter in the last few years. He liked to have someone related to his brother.

He's already gotten me enrolled in school. He was even going to help me get a car, since I couldn't apparate obviously.

When I get to the airport, Charlie was waiting for me by his car with the bright lights. The last time I was here he had explained his job to me. He was a police officer, sort of like an auror for muggles.

Charlie gives me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumble off the plane. Unfortunately when I became Isabella Swan, I became incredibly clumsy. I had yet to figure out why.

"It's good to see you Bells." He says smiling at me, helping to steady me. "You haven't changed much. How was the flight?"

"Long. It's good to see you too Ch-Dad." I say. I would have to get used to calling him that in public. He smiles at me, eyes crinkling in the edges.

"Why couldn't you have done the evaporating thing you people can do? I used to see Ted to it all the time." He says once we get in the car.

I chuckle at his lack of knowledge of Wizard terms.

"Apparating?" He looks at me sheepishly. " I can't until I'm of age. The ministry's got a tracker on anyone that uses underage magic."

"Sorry." I glare playfully at him. I'm so sure. He smiles at me sheepishly.

"How's Renee?"

"She's fine."

I only had a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My warmer clothes were few. I would have to go shopping soon. Groan.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap,"he announces when we're strapped in.

"What kind of car is it?" I ask. I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for _you_" instead of just "good car."

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

"Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down in La Push?"

"No."

"He used to go fishing with us during the Summer."

That explained it. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory. Oh, fond fond memories. If only Dad and my brothers could have seen me.

"He's in a wheelchair now," He continues when I don't respond. "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his car cheap."

"How cheap is cheap?" I ask wearily. Now a days I had to watch how much money I spent, since I no longer had access to the Malfoy or Black vaults.

"Well, It's not exactly new...but it runs great. I kind of already bought it for you Honey. As a homecoming gift." He peaks sideways at me with a hopeful expression.

I look at him, touched. It's not like he was rolling around in gold either.

"You didn't need to do that, Charlie. I was going to buy myself a car."

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking at the road as he said this. He knew how hard It was for me to be away from my family.

"Thank you." He gives me a sideways glance. We both knew that I didn't just mean about the truck.

"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbles, embarrassed by my thanks. He clears his throat as we near the: WELCOME TO FORKS! Sign.

"You've lost your accent." He says smirking.

I laugh.

"Trust me, it's taken me quite a bit for me to learn how to talk without it." I say slipping into my British accent. He laughs. He always used to say that I sounded like a posh British aristocrat when I talked with my accent. How right he was.

We made it to his small, but lovable, home. There, parked in the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new- well, new to me- truck. It was a faded red color, with big rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my intense surprise, I loved it.

"Wow, Charlie. I love it! Thank you!"

"I'm glad you like it," Charlie says gruffly, embarrassed again. It took only one trip to get all my stuff to my room. My room was the same as always, and I had strangely missed it.

When I retire to bed, I get a feeling in the pit of my stomach I had only twice before. The anticipation of my first day at a new place. The feeling I got on my way to Hogwarts when I was just eleven.

_ I whip around and come face to face with Charlie and his twin brothers. They are both looking from me to Oliver._

_ "Hey mates, how do you know Bella?" Oliver asks. Oh, no. they were going to tell him that I'm a Malfoy, and he's never going to talk to me again._

_ "We just met her a while a ago actually." Charlie says carefully. Looking at me. I look down. I knew that Oliver deserved to know who I am before we get to Hogwarts. And I will. Just not yet._

_ I pull on Oliver's arm, and make him turn to Scorpious._

_ "Ollie this is my twin, Alex. Alex this is Oliver." I introduce them both. _

_ "Nice to meet you lad."_

_ "You too. Bella hasn't shut up about you over the past few days."_

_ Thankfully none of the Weasleys had revealed who we really were, but I knew it was only a matter of time._

_ "So what house do you think you'll be in?" _

_ "Gryffindor-"_

_ "-Of course." George's twin finishes. Turns out the twins were first years also. Charlie was a sixth year, and Bill had already Graduated._

_ "Slytherin." My twin says automatically. My eyes widen, as do the rest of the compartment's occupants. Mine for an entirely different reason._

_ "What! You cannot be serious? All Slytherins are dark wizards!" Oliver cries out. My lip trembles._

_ "He doesn't mean that sweetie." My twin turns to me, hugging me. Oliver looks at me in bemusement._

_ "You can't honestly be considering going into Slytherin as well Bella?" I nod slowly. Everything is quiet for a while._

_ "Why?" I can barely hear, but I look up at him. _

_ "Because, It is were my family has always been. And I show too many of the qualities to sorted into it as well."_

_ "Your family? But- most Slytherin families were huge supporters of-"_

_ "Yes, my family was one as well. One of the biggest I must say." I say lifting my chin up. I am not ashamed of my parent's past actions. What matters are our future actions._

_ "Who?" _

_ "My full name is Celestia Arabella...Malfoy." He stares at me silently. My lip starts to tremble again._

_ "Why are you crying?" He asks frantically. I bury my face in Alex's chest once again._

_ "Because you hate me! And you'll never talk to me again!" I sniffle._

_ "Of course not!" Fred exclaims._

_ "You're our favorite twin!" His twin cries out dramatically, making me laugh. Charlie smiles at me softly, nudging Oliver harshly. Oliver huffs, but looks at me warily._

_ "I promise, that even if you do end up in Syltherin, we will still be friends okay?" He says taking my hands in his. I nod._

_ "Just don't take it the wrong way-"_

_ "If we're not friends in public?" He nods. "Wouldn't dream of it. Daddy would kill me." _

_ "I have a question." I look at Charlie expectantly._

_ "Do you and Alex -" He pauses. _

_ "Share the same views as my family?" They all nod at my twins' question. Mu brother was a legimnus for as long as he can remember. He could read everyone's mind, except mine that is. Daddy thinks I learned Occlumency around the same time to block my thoughts from him._

_ "No." We both answer at the same time. Their shoulders relax in relief. I'm startled when theirs a knock on the door._

_ "Anything from the trolly dears?" I smile and get up, receiving the bag of gold Scorpious hands me. I stand in front of the others._

_ "Don't worry about it. It's on us." I take a couple of everything, making a huge piles of sweets with my arms when I come back. Fred and George both grin at each other._

_ "You know what Fred?"_

_ "What George?"_

_ "I always told you we should have befriended a rich Malfoy child." Making all of us laugh._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

A/N: good news: I have winter break this week and next so I can write more.

Bad news: My internet is down... SOrry! I'll see how much I can update when I go to the library.

Enjoy! and Merry CHristams!

* * *

><p>The next morning, I wake up with a weird feeling in my stomach. It was a feeling of dread mixed with an anticipation of a next day full of opportunities.<p>

Forks High School has a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven — now fifty-eight — students; that was more than the whole of Hogwarts put together!

I would be the new girl from the "big" city, a curiosity, a freak.

Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage. In their minds since I come from phoenix. I _should _be tan, sporty, blond — a volleyball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps — all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun. Hmph.

Instead, I appear ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of my blue eyes or blonde hair, despite the constant sunshine.

When I finish putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I take my bag of bathroom necessities and go to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel.

I look at my face in the mirror as I brush through my tangled, damp hair. Maybe it was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty — it was very clear, almost translucent-looking — but it all depended on color. I have no color here.

I let out a small laugh. I have been in this form for over five years, and I already began to think if it as my natural form. But I have not seen my regular appearance in just as long though. For all I know I could look like a troll.

Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was lying to myself. It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in. I didn't relate well to people my age that had nothing to do with what I really was. I didn't know how to converse with people that didn't know about dragons, mermaids, phoenix's...magic. Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well to muggles, period.

But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning.

I didn't sleep well that night, even after I was done crying. I smile sadly remembering Daddy saying that a Malfoy never cried. Especially not in public.

_"Drakey! Give me back my Dolly!" I scream tears falling down my face. I stop in the middle of the sitting room in a heap. _

_"Celestia?" I look up at my daddy. His stern expression immediately softens, and he bends down to my level._

_"Drakey and Scorpy stole my dolly!" I wail immediately seeking to take off the blame off my crying. He gives me a stern look, but I could see the corners of his lips pulling up._

_"Now what have a told you?" I rub my eyes drying my tears, and look up at him. _

_"Malfoys don't cry." I say sniffling. "Especially not young ladies." _

_"Exactly. I mean you're six years old now! How can such a big girl be crying?" He says giving me a fake scowl. I look up alarmed._

_"I am a big girl Daddy! Promise!" _

_"Oh, I know you are. That's why I got you this for your birthday sweetheart." He pulls a small box from the back of his suit. I look curiously as he pulls out a small box. _

_I gasp when I see a very pretty ring inside. _

_"This ring has been in the family for a very long time. Your mother and I thought that it was time for you and Scorpious to have a Malfoy heirloom." I cling to his neck. I can't believe that they would give me a priceless family heirloom!_

_"I love you papa."_

_"I love you too my sweet girl."_

The constant _whooshing _of the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background. I pull the faded old quilt over my head, and later add the pillow, too. But I couldn't fall asleep until after midnight, when the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle.

Thick fog is all I see out my window in the morning. You could never see the sky here; it was like a cage.

Breakfast with Charlie is quiet. He wishes me good luck at school. I thank him, and go back to eating.

Charlie leaves first, off to the police station that was his wife and family. It pained me to see that this kind man was alone.

After he leaves, I sit at the old square oak table in one of the three unmatching chairs and examine his small kitchen, with its dark paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing has changed. Mother would have had a blast redecorating...and remodeling for that matter.

Supposedly Renee had painted the cabinets eighteen years ago in an attempt to bring some

sunshine into the house. Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and Renee in a city named Las Vegas, followed by some very convincing pictures of me from my birth to now..

It was impossible, being in this house, not to realize that Charlie had never gotten over Renee. It made me sad. Would mother and Daddy ever end up like them as a cause of his actions?

I didn't want to be too early to school, but I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I put on a rather unflattering huge fluffy coat.

— and headed out into the rain.

It was just drizzling still, not enough to soak me through immediately as I reach for the house key that was always hidden under the eaves by the door, and locked up. The sloshing of my new waterproof boots was unnerving. I missed the normal crunch of gravel as I walked. I couldn't pause and admire my truck again as I wanted.

I was in a hurry to get out of the misty wet that swirled around my head and clung to my hair under my hood.

Inside the truck, it's nice and dry. Either Billy or Charlie had obviously cleaned it up, but the tan seats held an unfamiliar smell.

The engine started quickly, to my relief, but loudly, roaring to life and then idling at top volume. Well, a truck this old was bound to have a flaw. The antique radio worked a plus that I hadn't expected. I had grown quite fond of radios. I loved listening to music.

I drove slowly. Even though I had been taught to drive by Renee two years ago, it still unnerved me.

Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Where was the feel of the magic? With it's huge towers, ghosts, and magical creatures?

I park in front of the first building, which has a small sign over the door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I step unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and walk down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I take a deep breath before opening the door. You can do this Celestia. You are a Malfoy after all.

Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses.

The red-haired woman looks up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan," I inform her, and see the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected.

"Of course," she said. She digs through a stacked pile of documents on her desk till she finds the ones she's looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brings several sheets to the counter to show me.

She goes through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gives me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiles at me and hopes, like Charlie, that I will like it here in Forks. I smile back as convincingly as I can.

When I go back to my truck, the other students are arriving. I drive around the school, following the line of traffic. I am glad to see that most of the cars were older like mine, nothing flashy. In Pheonix I'd lived in one of the few lower-income neighborhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing to see a new shiny car in the student lot. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out.

Still, I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to me.

I look at the map in the truck, trying to memorize it now; hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day. I sigh. If I could find my way through Hogwarts, I could get around here. I stuff everything in my bag, sling the strap over my shoulder, and suck in a huge breath. I can do this, I lie to myself feebly. No one is going to bite me.

I finally exhale and step out of the truck.

I keep my face pulled back into my hood as I walk to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. My plain black jacket didn't stand out, I notice with relief. How I wished just to do a charm to stay dry.

Once I get around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. I feel my breathing gradually creeping toward hyperventilation as I approach the door. I try holding my breath as I follow two unisex raincoats through the door.

The classroom is small. The people in front of me stop just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copy them. They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. At least my skin wouldn't be a standout here.

I take the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawks at me when he sees my name — not an uncommon response to either of my names it seems — and of course I flush tomato red. But at least he sends me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they manage.

I keep my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. I'd already read mostly everything. Over the years I had found that I loved muggle literature.

When the bell rings, a nasal buzzing sound, a tall boy with skin problems and hair black as ink comes to stand by me.

He leans across the aisle to talk to me.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looks like the overly helpful, chess club type.

"Bella," I correct, fighting the urge to correct him. Everyone within a three-seat radius turns to look at me.

"Where's your next class?" he asks.

I had to check in my bag." Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."

There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…"Definitely over-helpful.

"I'm Eric," he adds.

I smile tentatively. "Thanks."

We get our jackets and head out into the rain, which had picked up. I could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop. I hope I wasn't getting paranoid.

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.

"Very."

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"Three or four times a year."

"Wow, what must that be like?" he wonders.

"Sunny," I tell him.

"You don't look very tan."

"My mother is part albino." I say smiling wryly.

He studies my face apprehensively, and I sigh.

A few months of this and I'd forget how to use my Malfoy sarcasm.

We walk back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walks me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.

"Well, good luck," he says as I touch the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounds hopeful.

I smile at him vaguely and go inside.

The rest of the morning pass in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught. I was never really good with math.

He was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I stammered, blushed, and tripped over my own boots on the way to my seat. It reminded me of my sorting. Except this time it was me it was happening to.

_"'irst yers' ovur here! 'irst yers'" I look up, and am quite startled to see a very huge man. Oliver, Charlie and the Weasley twins chuckle under their breath. Scorpious holds my hand tighter in his._

_"Don't worry about him Lassie. That's Hagrid. He's very nice once yeh get to know him. I'll see you soon Bells."Oliver gives me a small smile before following the Weasley to some carriages that seemed to be pulling themselves._

_"Come on Celestia." Scorpious pulls me to where the other first years were headed. We all stop infront of the giant man._

_"A'right. Y'ull be crossin' to 'ogwarts by boat. No mur than 'our to a boat." Scorpious sit by another girl that introduces herself as Daphe Greengrass, and a funny boy named Lee Jordan._

_When we get to the school, a stern looking witch greets us. She leads us a great massive door, where I could hear hundreds of different conversations._

_"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall." said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. You will be sorted into your houses before you take your seats in the Great Hall. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your houses will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."_

_She looks around, scanning our faces._

_"The four houses are called __Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each and every house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."_

_"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I will come back for you when we are ready for you." She leaves us. _

_"Nervous?" Both Scorpious and I ask each other at the same time. We laugh softly. I hold onto his hand, and he gives it a comforting squeeze._

_"Don't worry Princess. It will be alright."_

_"But what if I don't make it into Slytherin?" I would be blasted off the family tree for certain._

_"Then you can come hang out with us!" I look over an see the Weasley twins grinning ear to ear with the boy, Lee Jordan, behind him._

_Scorpious smirks. Professor McGonagall comes back for us._

_"We are ready for you now. Get in a line, and follow me." We get into a line, with Scorpious beside me, Daphe in front of me, and the Weasley twins behind us. The great hall was lit__ by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting._

_These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall leads the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind us._

_The hundreds of faces staring at as looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. I look all around me in wonder. Scorpious nudges me to look up. I stretch my neck back to see the extraordinarily beautiful ceiling. It was enchanted to look like the night sky as mother had told us. Tonight it was pitch black with thousands of sparking stars._

_"What do you think they'll make us do?" Fred or George asks leaning forward._

_"We don't know. Mother and father wanted us to experience it for ourselves." Scorpious says. The other twin leans forward as well._

_"Our parents too, and our brothers wouldn't tell us a thing." _

_From the table that was red and gold, Charlie and Oliver give me a small smile. I turn back to the front when I hear singing. I stare transfixed at the the old hat that was sitting on the old stool._

_"Now, I will call your name, you will come up,put the hat on, and wait to be sorted." I frown as I start to feel nervousness creeping up on me. Many students had already fallen on the way to the stool, and that was definitely not helping my nervousness._

_"Malfoy, Celestia." I take a big breathe, and walk confidently up the steps. I try to ignore the whispers. When I get to the top, I sit down on the stool. A few seconds later, my eyesight is gone when the hat is placed on my head._

_"Hmm...very interesting mind. Very smart possibly even smarter than the Ravenclaws,but you don't like to boast about your intelligence. So you wouldn't get along well with them. Loyal, but much to tough for Hufflepuff. Definitely brave...but very cunning. You have great power, but you're different than most. Better be SLYTHERIN!" I exhale relieved, and hop down from the stool._

_The table decorated with green and silver burst out into joyous excitement. I smile brightly as I make my way over to my new house, and sit at the end by Daphne Greengrass._

_"Daphne." I smirk shaking her hand._

_"Celestia." _

_I turn back to see my brother's sorting. It's not even to his head when he is placed into Slytherin. _

_I smile brightly when he sits by me. _

_"Told you." I scowl at him._

After two classes, I start to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks. I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied a lot. At least I never needed the map.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Cullens...Veela Perhaps?

One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch.

She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights. I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up.

We sit at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduces to me. I forget all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seem impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.

It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big — muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair.

Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes — purplish, bruise like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.

But all this is not why I couldn't look away.

I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful — maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronze haired boy.

They were all looking away — away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray — unopened soda, unbitten apple — and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging.

They couldn't possible be human. Veela perhaps?

"Who are _they _?" I ask the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten.

As she looks up to see who I mean — though already knowing, probably, from my tone — suddenly he looks at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps.

He looks at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flicker to mine. My whole body starts feel warm, and I immediately know what happened. Veela know they have found their other half when they they first meet eyes.

He looks away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I drop my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest — it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.

My neighbor giggles in embarrassment, looking at the table like I am.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She says this under her breath.

I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet I felt he was speaking quietly to the others.

Strange, unpopular names, at least for muggles that is. I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had.

But maybe that was in fashion here — small town names? I finally remember that my neighbor was called Jessica, a perfectly common muggle name.

"They are… very nice-looking." I struggle with the conspicuous understatement.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all _together _though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live _together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I ask. "They don't look related…"

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are _brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admits reluctantly, and I get the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy.

"I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness.

Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flicker again and again to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I ask. Surely I would have noticed them on one of my summers here.

"No," she says in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

I felt a surge of pity, and relief.

Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were outsiders, clearly not accepted. Relief that I wasn't the only newcomer here, and certainly not the most interesting by any standard.

As I examine them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation. I start to feel someone trying to get through my mind barriers. Was it him?

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I ask. I peek at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had today — he had a slightly frustrated expression.

I look down again.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffs, a clear case of sour grapes. I wonder when he'd turned her down.

I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glance at him again. His face was turned away, but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too.

After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful — even the big, brawny one. It was unsettling to watch. The one named Edward didn't look at me again.

I sit at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than I would have if I'd been sitting alone. I was anxious not to be late for class on my first day. One of my new acquaintances, who considerately reminded me that her name was Angela, had Biology II with me the next hour. We walk to class together in silence. She was shy, too.

When we enter the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat.

As I walk down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I watch him surreptitiously. Just as I pass, he suddenly goes rigid in his seat. He stares at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face — it was hostile, furious.

I look away quickly, shocked, going red again. I stumble over a book in the walkway and have to catch myself on the edge of a table. The girl sitting there giggles.

I notice that his eyes were black — coal black.

Mr. Banner signs my slip and hands me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along.

Of course, he has no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I keep my eyes down as I went to sit by _him, _hurt by the antagonistic stare he'd given me.

I don't look up as I set my book on the table and take my seat, but I see his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. Inconspicuously, I sniff my hair. It smelled like strawberries, the scent of my favorite shampoo. It seemed an innocent enough odor. I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us, and tried to pay attention to the teacher. Trying to ignore the deep sense of hurt that is stirred inside me.

Unfortunately the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied. I take notes carefully anyway, always looking down.

I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of my hair at the strange boy next to me. During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin. This, too, he never relaxed. He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as slight as he'd looked next to his burly brother.

The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because I was waiting for his tight fist to loosen? It never did; he continued to sit so still it looked like he wasn't breathing. What was wrong with him? Was this his normal behavior? I question my judgment on Jessica's bitterness at lunch today. Maybe she was not as resentful as I'd thought.

It couldn't have anything to do with me. He didn't know me.

I peek up at him one more time, and regret it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. I flinch away from him, shrinking against my chair.

At that moment, the bell rings loudly, making me jump, and Edward Cullen is out of his seat. Fluidly he rises — he is much taller than I'd thought — his back to me, and he is out the door before anyone else was out of their seat.

I sit frozen in my seat, staring blankly after him. He was so mean. It wasn't fair. I begin gathering up my things slowly, trying to block the pain that filled me, for fear my eyes would tear up.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asks.

I look up to see a cute, baby-faced boy, his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way. He obviously doesn't think I smell bad.

"Bella," I correct him, with a smile.

"I'm Mike."

"Hi, Mike."

"Do you need any help finding your next class?"

"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."

"That's my next class, too." He seems thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small.

We walk to class together; he was a chatterer — he supplies most of the conversation, which makes it easy for me. He'd lived in California till he was ten, so he knew how I felt about the sun. It turned out he was in my English class also. He was the nicest person I'd met today.

But as we were entering the gym, he asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."

I cringe. So I wasn't the only one who had noticed. And, apparently, that _wasn't _Edward Cullen's usual behavior. I decide to play dumb.

"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I ask artlessly.

"Yes," he says. "He looked like he was in pain or something."

"I don't know," I respond. "I never spoke to him."

"He's a weird guy." Mike lingers by me instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."

I smile at him before walking through the girls' locker room door. He was friendly and clearly admiring. But it wasn't enough to ease my irritation.

The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, finds me a uniform but doesn't make me dress down for today's class.

I watch four volleyball games running simultaneously. Remembering how many injuries I had sustained — and inflicted — playing volleyball, I feel faintly nauseated. I wasn't exactly that great at muggle sports.

The final bell rings at last. I walk slowly to the office to return my paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. I wrap my arms around myself.

When I walk into the warm office, I almost turn around and walk back out.

Edward Cullen stands at the desk in front of me. I recognize again that tousled bronze hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of my entrance. I stand pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free.

He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. I quickly pick up the gist of the argument. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time — any other time.

I just couldn't believe that this was about me. It had to be something else, something that happened before I entered the Biology room. The look on his face must have been about another aggravation entirely. It was impossible that this stranger could take such a sudden, intense dislike to me.

The door opens again, and the cold wind suddenly gusts through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face. The girl who came in merely steps to the desk, places a note in the wire basket, and walks out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffens, and he turns slowly to glare at me — his face was absurdly handsome — with piercing, hate-filled eyes. For an instant, I feel a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms.

The look only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind. He turns back to the receptionist.

"Never mind, then," he says hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turns on his heel without another look at me, and disappears out the door.

I go meekly to the desk, my face white for once instead of red, and hand her the signed slip.

"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asks maternally.

"Fine," I lie, my voice weak. She didn't look convinced.

When I get to the truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. I head back to Charlie's house, fighting tears the whole way home.

* * *

><p>One Year later<p>

"Okay, Bella. You can do this." I try to convince myself as I step in front of the mirror. "He trusts you with his secret now its time to tell him yours." The past year has been amazing. After Edward returned from his mini vacation during my first week of school, he actually introduced himself to me. One day he saved me from getting crushed by Tyler's van after it started skidding on ice. His superhuman strength gave me the last piece of evidence I needed to know that he was not normal. Unfortunately, he stopped talking to me after I confronted him about how he was able to push the van out of the way. Weirdly enough, he began talking to me after many boys asked me to the upcoming dance. I made up some lie about going to Seattle, and somehow Edward heard and asked to accompany me.

I finally discovered what Edward was on an outing that my new muggle friends had. We went down to first beach, which is on La Push. There I met an old childhood friend. Jacob Black, the son of Charlie's best friend told me all I needed to know after he told me the legends of his tribe.

A few days later, I was finally able to confront Edward about his secret. Angela, Jessica, and I had gone dress shopping for the dance, when I decided to go to a nearby bookstore by myself. I, once again, found myself in danger when a group of men started to follow me. I don't know what they would have done to me if Edward hadn't saved me. He pulled in like a maniac driving out of nowhere, and saved me. Without him, I don't know what I would have done. I had no form of protection. I maybe might of, kind of maybe left my wand in the truck under my floorboards...

He took me out to dinner, and I told him I knew what he was. A vampire. Instead of taking me to Seattle like we originally planned, we went to a meadow. He told me all about himself and his family. When he finally took me to meet his family, I was super excited. I knew his family wouldn't hurt me,but I was terrified that they thought I wouldn't be enough for their son and brother. The family didn't seem to hate me as I thought they would, well except Rosalie. That night there was going to be a storm, and they invited me to their baseball game. I agreed, and he took me home to get changed. I introduced him to Charlie, and to be honest it was hilarious seeing Charlie act all father like. Thank god he wasn't a wizard so he couldn't have known about what Edward really is.

Seeing vampires play baseball was definitely interesting. While they were playing, three nomads came in. One, a tracker, decided to hunt me. Edward being the lovable overprotective boyfriend that he is, sent me with Alice and Jasper to Phoenix to hide while they took care of the nomads. The tracker, James, was able to lure me into a trap with the threat of hurting Renee. I went to a ballet studio that I supposedly studied in when I was younger, to find that I was in his trap. He injured me pretty badly before Edward and his family got to me. Edward sucked the venom out of the bite mark the hunter had left me with. That's when I really knew he loved me. He had told me what my blood was like for him, but he overcame that to be able to save me.

The other night his family threw me a birthday part to celebrate my birthday. After I got a paper cut from opening my present, Jasper attacked me. Edward pushed him off before he could get near me, but I was pushed into a glass table. Edward was very quiet that night and the past few days.

Tonight was the night that I would come clean about being a witch. The other day I felt my mark hurt very badly. I knew the Dark Lord was back, and I knew that I would have to leave soon.

Through out the day, I never got the nerve to tell Edward. So I decide to tell him after school.

After school, Edward and I were going to talk it out, I promised myself. I wasn't accepting any excuses.

He walks me to my truck, and I steel myself to tell him.

"Do you mind if I come over today?" he asks me before we get to my truck, beating me to the punch.

"Of course not."

"Now?"he asks again, opening the door for me.

"Sure," I keep my voice even, though I don't like the urgency in his tone. "I'm just going to drop of a letter for Renee in the mailbox on the way. I'll meet you there."

He looks at the fat envelope on the passenger seat. Suddenly he reaches over me and snatches it.

"I'll do it." he says quietly. "And I'll still beat you there."He smiles my favorite crooked smile, but it was wrong. It didn't reach his eyes.

"Okay." I agree, unable to smile back. He shuts the door, and heads toward his car. Did he know that I was going to say something that might ruin our relationship.

He did beat me home. He was parked in Charlie's spot when I pull up to the front of the house. That's a bad sign. He doesn't plan to stay then. I shake my head and take a deep breath, trying to locate some courage.

He gets out of his car when I step out of the truck, and comes to meet me. He reaches to take my book bag from me. That was normal. But he shoves it back into the seat. That is not normal.

"Come for a walk with me," he suggests in an unemotional voice, taking my hand.

I don't answer. Although he doesn't wait for an answer. He pulls me along to the east side of the yard, where the forest encrouches. I follow unwillingly, trying to think through the panic. This is what I want, I remind myself. The chance to come clean. So why was the panic choking me?

We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stops. We were barely on the trail- I could still see the house. Some walk.

Edward leans against a tree and stares at me, his expression unreadable.

"Okay, let's talk," I say. I sounds braver than I feel. "Edward-"

"Bella, we're leaving."

I take a deep breathe. This was an acceptable option. I think I was prepared, but I still have to ask.

"Why now? Another year-"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay at Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless.

His answer confuses me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family leave in peace, Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stare at him, trying to understand what he means.

He stares back coldly.

With a roll of nausea. I realize I'd misunderstood.

"When you say we-" I whisper.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.

I shake my head back and forth mechanically., trying to clear it. He waited without a sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak.

"Okay,"I say. "I'll come with you."

"You can't Bella. Where we're going...It's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you, Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous." I want to sound angry, but is just sounds like I'm begging. "You're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you," he says grimly.

"What happened with Jasper- that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

"You're right," he agrees. "It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that would stay-"

"As long as that was best for you,"he interrupts to correct me.

"No! This is about my soul isn't?" I shout, furious, the words exploding out of me- somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you- it's yours already!"

He takes a deep breathe and stares, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twists the tiniest bit. When he finally looks up, his eyes are different, harder- like the liquid gold had frozen solid.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He speaks the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorb what he was really saying.

There is a pause as I repeat the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.

"You don't want me?" I try out the words, confused by the way they sound, placed in that order.

"No."

I stare, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stares back without apology. His eyes were like topaz- hard and clear and very deep. I feel like I can see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths can I see a contradiction to the words he had spoke.

"Well. That changes things." I am surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounds. It must be because I am so numb, I can't realize what he was telling me. It still doesn't make sense.

He looks away into the tress as he speaks again. "Of course, I'll always love you...in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for change. Because I'm... tires of pretending to be something I'm not. Bella, I am not human." He looks back, and the icy places of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't." My voice is a whisper now; awareness beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."

He just stares at me, and I can see from his eyes that my words are far too late. He already had.

"You're not good for me, Bella." He turns his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him.

I open my mouth to say something, and then close it again. He waits patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I try again.

"If...that's what you want."

He nods once.

My whole body goes numb. I can't feel anything below the neck.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he says.

I wonder what he sees in my face, because something flicks across his own face in response. But, before I can identify it, he composes his features into the same serene mask.

"Anything." I vow, my voice faintly stronger.

As I watch, his frozen eyes melt. The gold becomes liquid again, molten, burning into mine with an intensity that is overwhelming.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he orders, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I nod helplessly.

His eyes cool, and the distance returns. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself- for him."

I nod again. "I will." I whisper.

He seems to relax a little.

"And I'll make you a promise in return," he says. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."

My heart feels heavy, and my knees weak.

"Goodbye, Bella," he says in the same quiet, peaceful voice.

"Wait!" I choke out the word, racing for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward.

I think he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands lock around my wrists and pin them too my sides. He leans down, and presses his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes close.

"Take care of yourself," he breathes, cool against my skin.

There is a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flash open. The leaves on a small vine maple shudder with the gentle wind of his passage.

He's gone.

I feel tears fall down my cheeks, as I see the reason for my existence leave me. I fall to the floor in agony, allowing the heart-wrenching sobs to take over my body.

I start to crawl to a nearby tree, and fall against it. Allowing the sobs to take over.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: i don't own the usual suspects. :P **

**Good news: I have my internet back...but I should probably start reading that book that I was supposed to be reading like two months ago...hehe**

**Anyway thank you for everyone that has given me feedback and these are some answers to what you have asked me: (Oh, and I'd like to dedicate this Chapter to Lunarwing because this amazing fantastic reader has reviewed my story like a million times! haha Lunarwing has faithfully stuck to this story. I love reading your reviews by the way.)**

**lunarwing- Thank you so much! And yea...I love the Weasley twins :D haha and about who said that last part in Ch. 8...no idea. Let's just go with both of the Weasley twins? I honestly forgot which one it was supposed to be. Thanks for all your reviews! I enjoy reading them :)**

**KanameTwilight- yes, yes there is :D**

**xxxLauraaxxx - I'm glad you like Celestia. I have to admit that I love writing about her.**

**Haydeez97- Yea I know! Took her forever didn't? Well... haha that would be telling. But I apologize if any part of the story doesn't go how you want it to. But... don't give iup on it!**

**Haydeez97 - Well to be honest its kind of hard for me to line up all the dates..but I'm making her be seventeen. I just had to put the first chapter up. I mean it's important! haha. I know! I'm so excited for when she can finally go back to the magical world. Good news: THis is her last chapter in forks.**

**SiriusBlackisSeriuslyfunny333- I'm so glad you love it! and thanks so much. I love hearing-well reading- how much my readers enjoy my stories.**

**GabzR - Thanks for your review! Enjoy!**

**AvengedSevenfoldLover - I so glad you love it!**

**Lady Elena Bella Petrova- Thanks for reading! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Namesaestupud95 - well thank you! I really appreciate you taking time to read my story and actually review!**

**FreakoftheWORLD- haha. Yea I loved writing the next chapter after she gets lost. Hope I didn't disappoint?**

**vampiregurly08 - I will most definetly continue on with this story. Hopefully it will be complete soon. What with school being back in session next week...**

**Who Said Im Human- :P**

**Yukira-Kuchiki - You don't know how happy it makes me to hear someone say that! Gracias!**

**ashrachellexx - Awe. Personally I'm sad to hear that. I'm a tad of a Daddy's girl...and although I don't go off and twll him every little thing that goes on in my life- It's still nice to be close to him. I hope your relationship gets better with him. I think every girl should have a close relationship with their parents. Best of luck!**

**BadRoseGal- Thank you!**

**XxMixedXxLoverXx - haha I love Blaize personally too...but sorry. no Blaize/Bella story here.. :(**

**ThePowerOfRandomnes1- did I tell you how much your review made me laugh? haha Thanks again.**

**Phew. I think that's everyone. Unless I personally send you a reply. Well anyway on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:<p>

Time passed fast, and at one point I couldn't remember how long it had been since nightfall. Night had fallen long ago. I had been reduced to a pathetic mess. Sometime during the past few hours, I had ended up on my side on the ground. My loud sobs had weakened to silent tears.

It's black for a long time before I hear them calling me. The voice was unfamiliar, and sounded pretty close. I realize that I probably should answer, but my mouth doesn't seem to want to open. I bite my lip and curl farther into myself, and fall asleep.

A while later, the rain wakes me up. It hits my face, bothering me. It is cold. I unwrap my arms from around my legs to cover my face.

It's then that I hear the voice calling my name again. It sounds farther away, and more than one voice calling. I remember that I should answer, but will I be able to shout loud enough?

Suddenly, there is another sound, startlingly close. A kind of snuffling, and animal sound. It sounds big. The snuffling goes away.

My eyes widen in shock when I hear a howl. I jump up clumsingly, and stare into the night sky.

A full moon.

I automatically begin to growl, teeth bared, my eyes looking through the trees. My bones begin to rearrange until my body crouches down to all fours. My ears stand up in attention for any sound of danger.

A stranger walks through the closest brush, lantern in hand.

"Bella." His voice doesn't suggest that he's looking for me, but that he has found me.

His eyes are startled as they take in my form. He comes closer to me, hands spread out in front of him in the universal sign of peace.

I growl half-heartily, and begin to walk slowly backward.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Charlie sent me to look for you." Charlie? I whimper. After seeing no threat from him, I begin to change back.

I fall to the ground afterward. Transforming taking too much energy from me. It has been a while.

"Have you been hurt?" Silence.

"Bella, my name is Sam Uley." There was nothing familiar about his name. I stare blankly back at him.

"Can you stand?" Again I just ignore him. He shrugs, and in one swift movement, picks me up and starts walking. I know it should concern me that a complete stranger is carrying me to who knows where, but I just didn't have the energy in myself to care.

He carries me swiftly through the forest, and in no time at all I begin to hear male voices. Lights cloud by vision as Sam goes toward the commotion.

"I've got her!" He calls in a booming voice.

The chaos ceases for a moment before picking up again with more intensity. A confusing swirl of faces move over me. Sam's voice is the only one that is coherent. Perhaps because my ear is against his chest.

"No, I don't think she's hurt," he tells someone. " She just keeps saying 'He's gone."

I bite my lip. I didn't realize I had been saying that aloud.

"Bella, honey, are you all right?"

That was a voice I could recognize anywhere. Even when it was distorted with worry. I begin to realize that over the years I had begun to depend on Charlie as a second father.

"Charlie?" My voice sounds strange and small even to my own ears.

"I'm right here, baby." He assures me, soothing me.

There is a shifting underneath me as Sam hands me over to Charlie. I cling to his sheriff's jacket.

There are lights everywhere, held by the crowd walking along with dad. It felt like a parade... or a death march.

"We're almost home now, honey." Charlie mumbles now and then.

I open my eyes when I hear the door unlock. We must be standing in the porch of our home. Sam is holding the door open for Charlie, one arm extended toward us. Probably in case Charlie drops me.

Charlie manages to get me through the door an onto the couch without any accidents.

"Dad, I'm all wet." He stares down at me sadly. He knew about Edward being my other half. I had explained to him all about Veela once, so he knows how awful it is to be abandoned by our mate.

"That doesn't matter." His voice is gruff. He turns away and talks to someone else. "Blankets are in the cupboard at the top of the stairs."

"Bella?" A new voice asks me.

"Dr. Gerandy?"I mumble.

"That's right dear." He says. "Are you hurt, Bella?" _Bella..._ His question is different from Sam's _Have you been hurt?_

Dr. Gerandy waits for my answer patiently, one grizzled eyebrow rising.

"No, I'm not hurt..." He touches my forehead, fingers pressed against the inside of my wrist.

"What happened to you?" He asks casually.

"Did you get lost in the woods?" He prods. His question makes me realize everyone in the room listening to me. Three tall men with dark faces- probably from La Push- Sam Uley being one of them. Mr. Newton was standing with Mike and Mr. Weber. Other voices are heard from the general direction of the kitchen and outside the door. Half the town must have been looking for me. Everyone looks so worried. My Malfoy pride comes out a bit at seeing so many people seeing me so weak.

"Yes," I whisper. "I got lost." The muggle healer nods, fingers probing gently against the glands under my jaw. Charlie's face hardens.

"Do you feel tired?" I nod, closing my eyes.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with her." He mutters to Charlie. "Let her sleep and I'll come by to check on her tomorrow...well later today actually." I feel their weight leaving the couch, and moving a bit farther off.

"Is it true?" Charlie whispers. "Did they leave?"

"Dr. Cullen asked us not to say anything." Dr. Gerandy answers. "The offer was very sudden; they had to choose immediately. Carlisle didn't want to make a big production out of leaving."

"A little warning may have been nice." Charlie grumbles.

Dr. Gerandy sounds uncomfortable when he replies.

"Yes, well, in this situation, some warning may have been called for." I feel more than one pair of eyes on me as he says this.

"Stupid Cullen." I hear Mike grumble angrily. My eyes close tighter, trying not to let any more tears escape. I decide that I don't want to hear anymore. I bring the quilt over my head, and try to fall asleep.

During the next hour or so I hear people start to leave. Charlie sits by my feet on the couch the whole time. Only getting up to thank someone before their departure, or to answer the phone.

Sometime later I wake up to hear Charlie talking angrily into the phone muttering something about a fire.

"What's wrong?" I ask when he sits back down, this time putting my head on his lap. He smooths my hair back.

"Sorry, I woke you up sweet heart."

"Is something burning?"

"It's nothing he assures me." he assures me. " Just some bonfires out on the cliffs."

"Bonfires?" My voice didn't sound curious. It sounded dead. Causing Charlie to frown.

"Some of the kids from the reservation are being rowdy," he explains.

"Why?"

I can tell he doesn't want to answer. He looks at the floor underneath his feet.

"They're celebrating the news." I look down. Of course. The people down in the reservation didn't like the Cullens.

"I think it's ridiculous." Charlie splutters. I don't answer.

"Bella?" I look up at him.

"He left you alone in the woods?" he guesses.

"No." He sighs.

"Bells, what happened?" We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"H-he said that he w-wanted to t-talk." I sniffle. " And I agreed. I wanted to talk to him too."

"I was finally going to tell him about being a witch." He looks at me surprised.

"B-but I thought you couldn't?" The Magical world had a strict rule about not letting muggles know about magic...Unless they were already part of the Supernatural world themselves or had family that was.

His eyes widen, realizing the exception to our rule.

"You mean h-he's?" He asks gulping.

"A wizard? No. But something else." He nods. Obviously knowing that I can't tell him exactly what.

"What happened then?"

"I decided that I was going to tell him after school. When we got home, he asked if I wanted to go on a w-walk. We didn't go that far from the house." I assure him after seeing his faint glare.

"He told me that he and his family were moving...without me." He pulls me to his lap like he used to when I was little. When I used to cry because I missed my family and friends.

" Did he tell you where?" I shake my head. He sighs, disappointed.

"H-he told me that h-he d-didn't want me! Then left!" I wail clinging to his shirt.

"I'm sorry, princess." I shake my head. Wiping my tears away with the sleeve of my shirt.

"He was lying." I say confidently. He pulls back and looks at me shocked.

"What?"

"He was lying about not loving me." I sigh. "Something happened a few days ago... I think he left because he wants to protect me."

Charlie is silent.

"It's not easy being away from him though. After he left...I felt the separation. It's like half of my being left me." I give a small laugh. "No one said that the bond between a Veela and her mate was this strong." I yawn.

"It's time for you to go to bed, Bells." He picks me up and leads me to my bedroom. "You can tell me the rest tomorrow. You're safe and that's what matters."

"Thanks Dad." He blinks at me, a melancholy smile overtaking his face.

"Well, you're welcome. I would do anything for you my little girl." He kissed my forehead before closing my bedroom door.

That night my dreams are scenes from what had transpired between Edward and myself in the forest. As a result I don't get that much sleep.

"Morning." I say smiling slightly at Charlie the next morning. He smiles back at me going back to reading his newspaper and sipping his coffee.

I pour myself some coffee and sit in front of Charlie.

"You know I still don't see how you Americans love coffee, but only so few of you drink tea." I say softly staring at my cup.

He peeks up from his newspaper, giving his coffee an over exaggerated sip. Smacking his lips together afterward.

I laugh at his antics.

"Of course you wouldn't." He says in a horrible British accent.

"That is an insult to my country." He winks at me and goes back to his newspaper. The front page contains a large picture of a wolf.

"Sam saw me transform." I say absentmindedly. He stares at me, furrowing his eyebrows.

"He won't tell." I continue sipping my coffee.

"How can you be so sure, Honey?"

"He's a shape shifter. So are the other two guys that were here with him yesterday. I smelt it on him."

"Hmph." He goes back to reading his newspaper. "As long as he doesn't say anything."

"He won't. I won't be surprised if he comes by today to ask about me." Our talk is interrupted by Dr. Gerandy knocking on the door to check up on me.

"Well, everything seems to be all right." Dr. Gerandy stares at me with concern before he leaves. I roll my eyes.

"I think I'm going to bed." I say softly to Charlie before I go toward the stairs.

"I'm staying home from the station today in case you need anything all right?"

"Thank you." I'm touched by the small things that Charlie does to show me that he cares.

When I get up to my room, I put my earphones on. Only to discover that my CD isn't inside.

"Oh no." I mutter before going over to where I had left all my pictures that were just recently developed. All of them where there... all of them except the ones of _him _and _his_ family.

_It will be as if I'd never existed..._

I squeeze my eyes shut, letting the silent tears run down my face before letting sleep overtake me.

"Bella, Honey?" I groggily open my eyes to see Charlie. He was sitting in my darkened room, shaking my shoulder slightly.

"Yea?"

"You have some visitors." His voice has a weird edge to it. Must be Sam...

"I'll be down in a few minutes." I reply. He nods before shutting the door.

I lean back on my bed, covering my face. Time to face the music.

I grab a plain black t-shirt, jeans, and undergarments, and go to take a shower.

My shower is relaxing. Somehow I feel like I have more confidence when I just get out of the shower.

When I get to the living room, I am a tad surprised by the number of people.

"Hey honey." Charlie comes by my side, and lays a hand of support on my shoulder. He steers me to the couch right in front of everyone else there.

I recognize a few of the people there. Billy Black looks grave, and beside him are two other men. To the left of me are Sam and the two other shape shifters from last night. One of them is glaring at nothing. While the other has a serious expression on his face.

"What's going on?" I ask Charlie playing dumb.

"Sam wants to talk to you." Sam looks pointedly at Charlie. Clearly silently telling him that this conversation was not to include him.

I hide a smile as Charlie stubbornly stays situated by my side.

"Charlie- maybe it would be best if you-"

"He stays." All the occupants look at me. I raise my eyebrow in defiance.

"Bella. What we want to talk to you about is probably something that Charlie might not want to hear..."

"And what exactly is it that we are to talk about?" Sam looks at me. He sighs and is silent for a moment. As if gathering his thoughts and finding out the best way to say something.

"Charlie. Maybe it would be best if you leave." I stare to look at Billy. And see the other two men nod in agreement.

"No, Billy. I will stay here with Bella. What you have to say to her, you can say in front of me. And I don't want one more person telling me to leave." He glares at the other two men that open their mouths to argue. "That goes for you too Harry, Quil."

"Fine." Sam says stopping anymore arguments. He sits on the coffee table in front of me. The other two shape shifters stand on either side of him silent.

"Last night...when I found you- I don't know if you realize it but-" he closes his mouth. Not being able to find the words to tell me. I smile sarcastically.

" I transformed into a panther?" I ask casually. He stares at me shocked.

It's silent for a few minutes.

"Is this all? Because if this what it's all about. Than I can assure you that I already knew." I say beginning to stand up.

"Wait." I do. "How-"

"How what?"

"How were you able to become a panther. The only way that you could get the gene is if one of your parents is of the bloodline. Unless-"

"I can assure you that I am not related to any of you."

"Then how were you able to-"

"I chose to."

"What?" Its one of the other shape shifters that asks this.

"I'm not a shape shifter like you three... I'm an animangus."

"A what?"

"An animangus is a witch or wizard that has the ability to transform into any animal he or she wishes. It's a very difficult and painful thing to accomplish I can assure you." I stare in shock at the man that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He looked just the same as the last time I had seen him.

"I now understand why you and your bother were able to get away with the things you did without getting caught." He says brightly leaning back on the balls of his feet.

"Professor Dumbledore?" I ask.

"Miss Malfoy. Pleased to see you after so long." I stand up to greet him.

"Miss Malfoy?"I look beside Professor Dumbledore and see a man that I hadn't before. He had dark skin and his eyes were wide as they stare at me. "You must be mistaken Dumbledore. The young Miss Malfoy perished years ago." If he thought I was dead, why was he here?

"As you can see Kingsley young Mistress Malfoy is alive and well." Dumbledore says walking over to Charlie to greet him. I am left with man called Kingsley. He was still looking at me incredulous. Deciding not to be rude, I introduce myself.

"Celestia Arabella Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you." I say slipping back into my British voice. He continues to look at me, but nonetheless shakes my hand.

"Kingsley Shackelbolt." I lead him over to where Professor Dumbledore was introducing himself to the other occupants in the room. They were all, with the exception of Billy and Charlie, looking at him very weird.

"What is going on Bella?" Billy asks eyebrows furrowed.

"I-I um..." How much could I tell them.

"What I believe what young Bella must be trying to tell you is that she was able to transform into the white panther you saw yesterday because she is a witch." I stare at Dumbledore incredulously. Was he mad?

"A Witch!" One of the boys asks before bursting out into laughter. I glare at him.

" Shut up, Paul." he truns to me. "Right. A witch. Why was he calling you Miss Malfoy?" Sam asks dubiously. I look at Professor Dumbledore for help. But he just smiles and nods his approval for me to tell them.

"Because that is who I really am." I say. I clear my throat and talk normally. "Sorry. It is very difficult to talk with an American accent even after so many years. My name is actually Celestia Arabella Malfoy, and I was born in England."

"You're British!" I smile softly, and sit down on the armchair.

"What are you doing here Professor Dumbledore?" I ask.

"I came here for two different matters." He looks at the wolves. "You three call yourselves werewolves correct?"

"How do you know that?" Sam demands. His eyes were cautious but held a bit of anger. His arms were shaking a bit.

"I came to ask for your help." He says calmly ignoring his question. Sam's arms stop shaking, but he still stands protectively in front of the other occupants of the room.

"With what?"

"In the war of course!"

"What war?" One of the other wolves asks.

"To understand you must know the most well known story of our world." Dumbledore says. He sighs, takes his glasses off and starts cleaning them with a handkerchief that he conjures.

"Many years ago there was a wizard named Tom Riddle. He immersed himself In the dark arts, and became the most powerful dark wizard of his time. Other wizards shared his views of purifying our race, and getting rid of those that had unpure magical blood. These followers became known as Death Eaters. Tom began to call himself Lord Voldemort, and wreaked havoc on our world. Roughly fourteen years ago he was defeated by a small child. His killing curse rebounded of baby Harry, and killed himself instead. His followers were rounded up and put in prison, while news of his defeat spread. We had a few years of peace, but he has made many advances to come back. I fear that unfortunately he returned a couple months before." I look up.

"I felt it. My mark was burning like crazy that day." I say, instinctively scratching where my mark was concealed.

"You're one of them!" Billy exclaims.

"What?No!" My eyebrows furrow. "How do you know about the mark?"

Billy sighs. "My great great grandfather was a wizard. My great grandfather, Gaviin, married a muggle. The magic has been lost over the generations, but the stories have not." My eyebrows furrow...His last name is Black!

"My mother is a Black. Her father is Orien Black." I sigh rubbing my arm. "I have the mark because my brother and I were marked by the Dark Lord when we were born. He saw the potential we were to have, and wanted us to follow him. My parents were two of his best supporters. Thankfully, he was killed before we were old enough to serve him. My parents did not want that life for us, growing up in a world full of hatred and death. So they became traitors to the Dark.

"Bloodtraiters, the Malfoy's? Ha!" I smile wryly at Kingsley's outburst.

"Indeed. The next day after our birth, father went to talk to Dumbledore. Mother and Father wanted to abandon the Dark Lord and join the Resistance. But, Dumbledore asked Father to become a spy for the Order instead. A year afterward, the Dark Lord fell when he was unable to kill a small child. Unfortunately, Father and Dumbledore both knew that this wasn't the end of the Dark Lord's reign. We had a few years of peace, where my family continued to act like we had before. My twin and I were accepted into Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizaerdry. We went there two years, but in the third year father sent us to another school. Harry Potter, the small child that had gotten rid of the Dark Lord, was to start that year. The Dark Lord began his advances to come back. So both father and Dumbledore decided to send my brother and myself into hiding. They faked the death of the Malfoy twins, and I came to live with Charlie and Renee."

The room is quite as they process all this information.

"So you're parents are not really Charlie and Renee?" Old Quil asks. I shake my head no.

"No. Charlie is the muggle brother of my godfather. Father wanted us to have as normal a life as we could." The room is quite for a minute before it seems everyone bursts with questions.

"What's Hogwarts?"

"You have a brother?"

"What's a muggle?"

"Who are your real parents?"

"Hogwarts is the a magical school for witches and wizards somewhere in Scotland. Yes, I have a brother. Two, as a matter of fact; a twin and a younger brother. A muggle is an ordinary human with absolutely no magical blood at all. My real parents are Lucius Abraxus Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black." I think that's it...

" I still want to know how you could _choose_ to become a panther." I smirk.

"In our first year of Hogwarts, my brother, Alex, and I became friends with two pranksters. Unfortunately, their pranks would have gotten us in very huge trouble if we were to get caught. And that would be incredibly bad if our parents found out. So we had to find a way to be able to sneak around. Alex finally got an idea when he saw one of our professors transform. She's a cat animangus. So we researched, and after much research, failed potions, and painful attempts, we were finally able to do it."

"You do know that being an unregistered animangus is illegal Miss Malfoy?" Professor Dumbledore asks looking at me from behind his half moon spectacles. I smile angelically at him in return.

"Is it?"

"Yes." he winks at me then turns back to the wolves. " Now, do you accept to help us in the upcoming war against Lord Voldemort? If he manages to win, I am afraid that no one will be safe. Not even those here in America." All the wolves look at each other and nod.

"We will help. We pride ourselves in being the protectors of our people, and we will not stand by while someone is killing humans."

Dumbledore claps happily a few times, smiling widely before turning to me.

"One more matter to discuss. Miss Malfoy I have a favor to ask of you." I nod, silently asking him to continue.

"Yes."

"You see my dear, the order needs someone on the inside."

"You want me to become a spy for the death eaters."

"In a matter of speaking, yes. You know more magic than full grown wizards, and will be able to protect yourself." He sighs. " I am also hoping that Tom will send you to Hogwarts, and then you will hopefully be able to help protect Harry. You will need to leave with me today to get started as soon as possible."

"I don't know..."

"I know it's dangerous. But if what Dumbledore says about your magical abilities is true; we really need your help. There are not that many witches and wizards that we can trust anymore. Especially those that know a lot of magic such as yourself." I turn to Kingsley. "If you help us...I give you my word that I will do my best to keep you and your family from going to Azkaban at the conclusion of the war."

* * *

><p><strong>Yea...thought she needed a good reason to be risking her life. :P <strong>

**Anyway, I won't be updating until I get 5 reviews. So, click that button and tell me what you think! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I, once again, don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. But..I DO own CELESTIA and SCORPIOUS! :D**

**Again thanks to everyone that reviewed. And 10 reviews to get the next chapter up!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

"I accept." Charlie, Billy, and the Pack look at me with a startled glance.

"_Bella, are you mental?"_

_"What the heck are you thinking?"_

_" You cannot seriously be considering doing this?"_

Charlie gets up from his spot on the couch, and stands in front of me.

"Bells, are you sure about this?" I smile sadly at him.

"Yes. It's the only chance I might get in order to save my family. I am not blind to what crimes my father has committed over the years, and what my little brother might be subjected into doing. I know my parents have changed, but not everybody does. I have to save them from going to Azkaban, and I will not be able to live with myself if I allow my brother to go through all that." He sighs deeply, and gives me a tight hug.

"Be careful."

"Don't worry I will be." I pull away. His face is full of concern, and I feel my eyes begin to water. Knowing that this might be the last chance I might see him.

"I- I just want to say thank you. You don't know how grateful I am that you took me in, and promised to protect me." I say, my British accent seeping in. He chuckles.

"It was my pleasure kid." He clears his throat, and steps aside to let me say my farewells to everyone else in the room.

"Bye Bella be safe."

"Thanks Billy." I wave good bye to the wolves.

"Are you ready to go?" I look at Dumbledore, and smirk.

"Just about. Just need to pack." I take out my wand, and wave it. Silently commanding my things to pack for themselves, and come down the stairs. I smirk when I see the young wolves look in awe. Paul snickers at Jared's open mouth, and gets a slap in the head in return.

"Taking advantage of being able to use magic now without being traced?" I smile at Dumbledore. He looks down fondly at me, blue eyes twinkling.

"Of course. I haven't been able to use magic since I was thirteen."

"Ah, of course."

"We will send for you when the time comes for you to join us," he tells the wolves. He takes my hand, after I bend down to pick up my suitcase.

"I will be apparating you there since I don't believe you know how to do that yet?"

"No." I scowl. Apparating was something that I have always wanted to do.

"No matter. I'm sure one of the Weasley will be able to show you." I brighten up. The Weasley's?

"The Weasley's will be there?" I ask excitement clear in my tone. It was something that I had not felt in what seems a long time.

"Yes, yes. Arthur, Molly, and the oldest two if I am not mistaken." Yay! That means that I will be able to see Charlie and Bill again.

"Well, we really should be going. Farewell." Professor Dumbledore says brightly to the room's occupants.

"It was nice meeting you Miss Malfoy." Kingsley says to me. He turns to Dumbledore, "I will see you at the next meeting Albus." He nods to everyone in the room in farewell before he disapparates.

I wave sadly at them once last time, before the familiar dizzy sensation of side-along apparation grips me. I start to feel nauseous as my insides attempt to leave my body. Thankfully it's over before I know it.

"Ugh." I try to ignore his low chuckle, as I kneel over trying very hard to let the dizziness fade. It was just like the first time that E- _he_ ran with me on his back.

Dumbledore hands me a small slip of folded paper.

"Read this in your head silently. Keep in mind what is written."My eyes furrow in confusion, but do as I'm told. I open the slip of paper.

_The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters is located in number twelve Grimmland Place._

Number twelve? I look up confused. We had landed in a dark street with many tall houses squished together. Right in front of us were two buildings. A number eleven and a number thirteen, but absolutely no number twelve.

"Professor-" My voice cuts off when the two buildings suddenly begin to move apart, leaving room for a new building to be reinserted between the two. I watch fascinated as the muggles in the two previous houses continue on with their business as if their homes weren't moving right beneath their feet.

The house comes to a standstill. It is a very thin building, just like its neighbors, although it is several stories tall. It was dark in color, with peeling dark paint. Many of the windows at the lower two or three floors were illuminated. In front of the house was a miniscule yard, that looked very unkempt. Although, there were some signs that someone had been working on it recently.

"How-"

"Fascinating is it not? Well we mustn't dwaddle." Molly is expecting us.

When we reach the door Professor Dumbledore knocks three times before leaning back on the balls of his feet and humming a tune patiently waiting for someone to answer the door.

"Ah, good evening Severus." Uncle Sev? I look and see my younger brother's godfather for the first time in almost four years. He stares coldly back at me. A sneer overtaking his features.

"Professor."He drawls. He gives me a disgusted look after taking in my expression and muggle clothing.

"Leaving so soon Severus?" Professor Dumbledore asks to his retreating back. Snape stops without looking back.

"I have better things to do than sit around and prattle on about such nonsense with these people." Wow...rude.

"Well, have an enjoyable evening Severus." I hear Snape hump before Disapparating with a pop.

"Good evening Albus. Come in, come in." I turn around, eyes wide. The man standing in front of me was definitely a Black. His voice for a second reminded me of my mother's cousin, Regulus. Uncle Reg was dead though...

"Why thank you Sirius." Sirius? Wasn't that Uncle Reg's bloodtraiter brother that sold out Potter's parents to the Dark Lord then murdered his close friend and thirteen muggles with one spell. What was _he _doing with the Order?

I follow Professor Dumbledore inside to a small narrow hallway. Along the walls were many odd decorations. Which weren't that uncommon in the Malfoy Manor to be completely honest.

"And who might you be?" Sirius asks me. I decide to be civil. If he's here that means that Professor Dumbledore trusts him.

"Bella. Well, Isabella Swan actually." I say taking his hand. He cocks his head to the side, with a contemplative look in his eyes.

"Swan? Never heard of them. Muggleborn?" My nose wrinkles in disgust. Even though I did not have a problem with muggleborns, I _did_ grow up in Malfoy Manor. And to be truthful it was a tad insulting.

"Pureblood. I'm from the Salem Witch Institute for the Magically Gifted I, n America." I say sticking to the story that Dumbledore gave me. I look towards the end of the hall where a bunch of noise could be heard.

"Huh. Well the red-headed clan, Tonks, and Moony are in the kitchen." He says merrily leading us toward the room with all the noise.

I follow silently behind Professor Dumbledore, taking in everything around me. The moving pictures, even as grotesque as they were, reminded me that I was in the Magical World again! I was finally home.

"Albus, you're here!" A plump woman says coming out of the kitchen. I blink, she looked the exact same as she did the first time I met her on the train station.

"Good evening, Molly. I wish I could stay longer, but unfortunately I have other matters to attend to. This is Isabella Swan." He turns to Sirius. " Do you mind if she stays here until tomorrow when I am able to collect her?" I guess this is his house...

"Of course." Molly immediately says leaving Sirius with his mouth open ready to reply. I snicker. Looks like Mrs. Weasley has more influence in this house than him at the moment. He glares at me.

"Come along dear. You must be ravished." She says pulling me along toward what I can now see is the kitchen. As we walk in all talk ceases, but Mrs. Weasley ignores it. She lightly pushes me to an empty chair, and goes toward the stove. Th kitchen looked very old and worn, but I can tell that it was state of the art at one point of time. Definitely a pure blood kitchen.

I look at the other occupants that were blankly staring at me, which of course, causes me to turn scarlet. To my right was a man that looked very ragged, and his face was drawn with worries. I stiffened when his scent reaches me...Werewolf. Thankfully, he did not seem to know what I am. He seems tame enough...and the full moon had already passed...

Next to him was a woman. A very peculiar woman as a matter of fact. Her eyes were a hot pink, and her hair was all spiked out.

And bright green.

A faint memory stars to prick at the edge of my mind... didn't Sirius say Tonks?

_"Today you will be doing the potion on page three-hundred and seventy four. You have the rest of the class period to complete this potion. When you are done, bring me a sample, clean up your workspace, and you may leave." Professor Snape draws. "Get to work." _

_He starts to walk away, when a knock on the door makes him stop._

_"Enter." A girl, most likely a seventh year, comes in with a bright smile on her face. I stare at her emsamble. She was wearing the normal Hogwarts' robes, Hufflepuff's to be exact. But what catches my attention is her face. Her hair was bright red, and she had bright yellow eyes. _

_"Professor Dumbledore wanted me to give you this." She says, handing him a piece of parchment. He snatches it from her hand, and opens it. His eyes scan the page, then walks briskly to his desk._

_The strange girl continues to stand where she was. She was looking around the room. When she catches the eye of the Weasley twins on the table next to me she grins. My eyes widen as her hair and eyes start to change color by themselves. Her hair was now bright green, short, and spikey; her eyes were a bright magenta. _

_Professor Snape comes back, hands her the note, and waves her out of the room. He turns back to us sharply._

_"What are you waiting for! You only have fifty-five minutes left, and your potion better be cool when it reaches my desk." We all scramble toward the cupboard to get all the necessary ingredients for the potion._

_I don't see the strange girl around for a long time...so one day I decide to ask Charlie about her._

_I look all around me, and motion to Scorpious that the coast is clear. We tiptoe around the corner, and make our way to the huge stone wall on the seventh floor corridor._

_I walk in front of it three times. Keeping one thought in mind the whole time: I need a place where my brother and I can talk to our friends privately. _

_A few seconds later, a huge ornate door appears. Scorpious and I both look around us, and enter when we are sure no one is around. It would be incredibly bad if someone caught us out after curfew. Although this was like the seventh time that we have done this. Inside our friends are sitting on huge comfy armchairs in front of a blazing fireplace,_

_"Hey, there's our favorite Malfoy twins!" I smile and greet the Weasley twins. Then move on to greet Charlie and Ollie as well. Each Friday night since I began school, the six of us have met in private. It was the twins that had chosen this room to meet after we nearly got caught the first time. It was called the Room of Requirement, and changed itself to meet the occupants needs._

_We have our regular talk of how our weeks been, when I ask Charlie what I had been thinking about all week._

_"Charlie?" He looks at me and smiles softly._

_"What's on your mind sweet pea?"I scowl. Every since they had heard the stories that Scorpious recounted about me being 'spoiled' they had come up with this ridiculous nickname. They told me it was because of this muggle fairytale. Supposedly there was this princess that got lost or something, found some castle, asked to spend the night, and was not able to sleep. She had a pea under her bed...and was so spoiled that the pea would not allow her to sleep or some nonsense along those lines..._

_He laughs, putting an arm around my shoulder. _

_"I cannot understand why I put up with you people." I say, rolling my eyes teasingly. They laugh._

_"You love us, Lassie." I grin, shaking my head. These guys had gotten exceedingly close to Scorpious and I over the past few weeks. Unfortunately, they had joined forces with Scorpious to become annoying older 'brothers'._

_"No, seriously, what's on your mind kiddo?"_

_"I was wondering...if you knew this Hufflepuff in your year."_

_"I don't really associate with that many Hufflepuffs, Cel. Do You know his name?" He says smirking...Wait...he thought I was asking about a guy...Oh!_

_"Not like that!" I scowl. "No, I do not know her name. I was just curious about her is all. She came into our Potions class the other day. She was able to completely change her appearance without any incantation or potion!"_

_"She seemed familiar somehow." Scorpious adds._

_"I'm not surprised. She's my best friend, actually. Her name is Nymphandora Tonks. She's your cousin."_

_"Cousin!" Scorpious and I both say in shock. She's Aunt Andromeda's daughter..._

She smiles at me warmly. Then reaches over to shake my hand.

"Wotcher! The names' Tonks. This is Remus, and Bill." Bill? Bill! I look where she's pointing, and see someone completely different than the first time I saw him. His features had definitely gotten manlier, his red hair was longer and pulled back with a hairband, and his ear held an awesome fang earring.

"Pleasure." He says smiling.

"Same." I say taking his extended hand. "I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

"If I'm not mistaken, you're American?" Remus asks, his voice genuinely interested. I bet he would get along great with C-Carlisle.

"Yes, actually." I say shaking his hand as well.

"What are you doing all the way in London?" Sirius asks me.

"Dumbledore asked me for a favor." I reply vaguely. I didn't know when Professor Dumbledore would give the rest of the Order the specifics of my mission, but it would probably wouldn't turn out so well if I were to say it now.

Mrs. Weasley brings a plate over for me, and places it in front of me.

"What is Albus thinking! Involving children in this war!" She looks down at me. "Not that it's your fault, of course dear, eat up."

"How old _are_ you?" Tonks asks curiously.

"Seventeen." I wouldn't actually be turning eighteen until January twenty-fifth.

"Oh." It's quiet for a few minutes. "So what profession are you in?" Tonks eyes widen in excitement.

"I'm an auror! My skills at being able to change my appearance really comes in handy."

I snicker when I get the mental image of a death eater being caught my an auror that has the outward appearance of an old lady.

"Cool." I turn to Lupin.

"I am mostly working on different things for the Order at the moment." I decide not to prod, knowing that werewolves weren't given that many job opportunities as witches and wizards.

"I'm a curse breaker in Egypt. But I think I might be quitting to be able to be closer to headquarters." Bill says.

"Curse breaker, that sounds exciting." He smiles, shaking his head.

"If you want to hear exciting you should hear what my brother, Charlie, does." I perk up at the mention of my friend's name.

"What does he do?"

"He's a Dragon Tamer."

"No way! I love, love Dragons!"

He laughs. "I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that when he comes for the next meeting. Nobody seems to share his fascination with those overgrown lizards." My mouth falls open.

"Watch your mouth!" I say. "All reptiles are amazing creatures!" This causes all the occupants of the room to laugh. I smile, shaking my head.

Mrs. Weasley sends me to a room to sleep in when I yawn. She gives me a dew minutes to say bye to everyone.

"Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight Isabella. Hopefully we see you again soon."

That night I sleep better than I did last night. I still missed not having his arms around me as I slept, knowing that I was in a my world again let me sleep soundly.

The next day around two or three, Dumbledore shows up. Only Mrs. Weasley and Sirius were here today. The rest were off doing who knows what.

"Ah, Miss Swan are you ready?" I look up from the game of Wizard Chess, that Sirius and I were playing, and nod. Uncle Sev was standing next to Professor Dumbledore. Glaring. The weird thing was that he wasn't glaring at me but at Professor Dumbledore.

"Severus will take you to their headquarters, and make a proposition for you to become their spy. I believe it will be beneficial for you, since Tom isn't able to get that many spies." I bet. Most Death Eaters were well known for their crimes, no one on the light would believe they wanted to be with the light for a second.

"ALBUS! WHAT DO YOU MEAN A SPY!" Mrs. Weasley yells incredulously.

Uh, oh...

"Miss Swan here has volunteered to become a double agent for the Order." Sirius and Molly both look at Professor Dumbledore.

"Albus, do you know how dangerous that is?" Sirius asks looking at me.

"She's just a child!" Mrs. Weasley continues to rant.

"She is a very powerful witch. No one is more qualified for this than she."

"Are you sure you are wiling to do this?" Sirius asks me. "You don know you might have to torture and kill?"

I meet his gaze evenly.

"Yes. And I am willing to do it."

"Excellent. Now you really must hurry Miss Swan if you want to talk to Tom before nightfall."

"Come." Uncle Sev says walking out. I follow him, and take his arm when we get outside. I close my eyes preparing to apparate to my fate.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Sorry guys that I have't updated in a while. But I've been really busy with school. :(**

**Oh and thanks for everyone for reviewing!**

**25 reviews until the next chapter, and tell me what you think or what you want to happen.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen:<p>

When the feeling of dizziness finally leaves me, I begin to feel lightheaded but for a completely different reason.

Malfoy Manor looks completely different than the last time I was here. The yard was bare of any flowers, or anything that made it look alive. The grass was just perfectly trimmed. There was no one walking about, like there used to be. Everything seemed darker and more sinister.

_"Momma! Wook at the butwerfwy!" I say pointing at a the little flying insect. _

_"I see, Celestia." Momma smiles down at me, and pulls me toward where Rosemary and Carie are. Rosemary and Carie are the ones that take care of our gardens. Mistwe Rown is the one that cuts out all the bad leaves and plants. Rosemary is Mrs. Carie's daughter that's already ten! Both of them work for us._

_I looks around me as we walk to where Rosemary and Carie are planting new pretty roses. We were in one of the maze gardens._

_"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy, Celestia." I smile at the two older girls that greet us. They were carrying a basket full of flowers. Probably for the vases inside the house. _

_"Morning, Lisa, Jazmine." Momma was nicer to the servants since the Dark Lord died. Everything seemed happier and more bright. _

_"Hullo,mizzes Malfoy and jung mizzus 'lestia." Mrs. Carie greets us. Rosemary hides behind her mother a bit, but returns my wave._

_Before mother didn't allow us to play with the servant children, or even talk to them. But now, she let us sometimes. As long as no one outside the manor saw us and we didn't get our clothes dirty._

_I smile as all the different scents of all the flowers, the light chatter of the servants, and the happy laughter of the children reach me. _

I shiver when I pick up the feeling around my home. Death.

"Come. You are not to leave the Dark Lord waiting." We walk through the gate, and it disappears into a cloud of black smoke. Only to reappear again after us, strong and impenetrable as before.

When we are almost to the Manor, he stops and asks quietly.

"Are you sure about this?" I nod, not looking at him and walk forward.

"Positive." I swear that I hear him quietly sigh, and continues to lead me toward the front door.

He knocks two times, before anyone answers. The woman that answers is someone I knew about very much, but had never actually met in person. Or wanted to know in person for that matter.

"Snape. What are you doing here? The meeting isn't until later." Bellatrix asks, all the while staring at me. She looks at me with disdain, but her eyes held a bit of curiosity.

"I have matters to discuss with him, Bellatrix." My aunt doesn't seem to be paying attention to him any longer. She begins to circle me. I retain my cool facade, refusing to show any sign of weakness.

"Who's she? A toy?" She begins jumping around, eyes bright with glee. "My last mudblood died yesterday."

I fight not to show my disgust show in my face. I am not successful.

Bellatrix stares at me before cackling madly, and leaving. But not before calling over her shoulder.

"I like her!" Phew. She thought I was disgusted by Muggleborns...

"Learn to control your personal feelings. You cannot afford to show your true feelings on your face for everyone to see." I frown, but I know he's right. So, after so many years I put up all my Malfoy barriers. My facial expressions giving nothing away.

Snape nods in approval before leading me down the familiar path to the library.

I see no one on the way to library, and thank Merlin for that. They would have seen me looking around me in quiet fascination, my face only showing cool indifference. Like outside, everything had gotten darker. All the curtains were closed, and the only source of light was the lanterns stuck to the walls. The manor was freezing cold and reeked of horror, despair, and death.

"Don't speak unless he speaks directly to you." I nod, and wait for him to knock on the library's massive doors.

"_Come in._" The voice that answers is different than the one I often dreamed about. The dream that I associate with being branded.

Inside I see a man sitting in my father's favorite armchair in front of a blazing fireplace. I could only see the back of his head, which was milk white, bald, with veins protruding. At his feet was a massive snake. It was slithering around her master before she begins to slither across to rest on her master's shoulders.

I feel a touch of sadness at seeing this beautiful animal. Making me long for my own.

Night.

_"Do you think I should get an owl or a cat?" Scorpious asks me on the way to buy our pets. _

_We were to begin our second year at Hogwarts, and in desperate need of an owl. We had absolutely no way of contacting our Gryffindor friends without having to ask our parents for the family owl. And truth be told, I didn't want to be the one to tell my parents that I was only going to use the owl to contact the Weasley's and Oliver. Yea, that would go over well..._

_Especially now that Charlie was out of Hogwarts!_

_"Owl. Definitely." I smirk. "Mother would kill your cat if it left any fur on the furniture." _

_"Or the premises." He adds, sighing._

_When we get to the shop, Scorpious and I immediately go in and head to the back of the shop. Mum and Daddy are left at the front trying to convince Draco that he could get an owl next year._

_All the owls look at us as we pass by, but none of them stand out to us. _

_"Look! A falcon!" Scorpious is petting a midnight black Falcon that lands on his shoulder. _

_"He's pretty." I say attempting to pet him. I pull back when it tries to bite my hand._

_Scorpious laughs._

_"I think SHE was offended." He pets her. "I like her."_

_"Do you think they will allow you take a Falcon to Hogwarts?"_

_"Yes. They will." A couple years ago, we had discovered that Scorpious was s type of seer. He didn't get visions exactly, more like feelings. He just got a feeling about things that were going __to happen. He had never been wrong._

_"They'll also allow your snake." He adds. My snake? Brilliant!_

_"Really? Where is it?" I ask excitingly. Scorpious smiles, and pulls me along to the very corner of the room. _

_It's secluded there. Behind plenty of boxes of food for the other animals is a cage containing a beautiful black cobra. It was about three meters long. It was breathtaking._

_When Scorpious stops in front of the cage, it hisses in warning. _

_"Hello." I greet in parsletongue. It turns its head toward me, and replies._

_"Ssisster. What bussiness do you have in my home?"_

_"My brother and I have come looking for a pet."_

_"I am no pet." He hisses before burying its head back into its body. Obviously already bored with this discussion._

_"Of course not. I jusst wanted to take you home asss an equal and asss a friend." I reply quietly before beginning to turn back around._

_"Friend?" He seems confused by the word. Like no one had ever asked it of him._

_"Yess. Of coursse."_

_"Then I would be delighted to go to your dwelling ass your friend." He stares at me a moment before adding. "Mistresss."_

_"You don't have to call me that." I open the cage and pick him up. He immediately curls its tail all around my left leg, putting the top part of his body around my shoulders._

_"I know."_

_Scorpious and I both make our way to the front of the shop where the shop owner was showing Draco how to feed the owls. When we come into view, the shop owner drops the mouse on the ground in shock. The mouse makes its escape but doesn't make it very far before a barn owl scoops down and gobbles it up._

_"Oh, dear you don't want that snake!" My father glares at him._

_"And why is that?" The old shopkeeper begins to quiver under his glare._

_"I-It's jus-just t-that she has a b-bit of a temper. She bites any one that goes near her."_

_I snort. _

_"It just might be because you call __him__ a __she__." I turn to daddy. "Please, father? I promise he will behave." Daddy nods, not being able to deny when I wanted something. It wasn't often that I asked for something._

_"How much for the snake and the falcon?" _

_-=-=-=-=MT=-=-=-=-_

_"I'm naming her Aurora!" Scorpious exclaims on our way to the Quidditch store for our new brooms._

_"What are you going to call him Celestia?" Mum asks when we get back home. I look at my cobra's scales. They were black as night...Night!_

_"Night." He stares back at me and rubs against my cheek in approval. _

Of course, by the end of that Summer, Night had grown a lot. So Uncle Sev had come up with a solution. He charmed Night to turn into a bracelet so I could carry him around. He still moved around my wrist though, and could talk to me. But when he was on my wrist he spent his time with my snake tattoo.

"Come Severus." Uncle Sev pulls my arm, and leads me to the side of the Dark Lord. We both kneel, and look down waiting for him to address us.

"You may sstand Severus." Uncle Sev stands up leaving me on the floor by myself. "Who iss thiss?"

"This My Lord is Isabella Swan. She is a witch from America." The Dark Lord walks around me. I don't move as I feel his gaze upon me.

"And what bussiness doess she have with me?"

"She wishes to join us my lord. And is willing to become your spy."

"Stand." I push myself up, and stand mere inches from the Dark Lord. He was different than I remembered. He looked more snake like.

I meet his gaze confidently, not showing any sign of weakness. We stare at each other for a few minutes, neither one turning away.

"Bloodline." He commands.

"Pureblood." I ask with a sense of pride. He smirks in response.

"Good. How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"No tracker then. Excellent. Why do you wish to join me?"

I look him evenly in the eyes when I reply.

"I want to rid our world of all the _filth _that inhabits it."

His eyes show his approval, and turns around.

"What makes your think that you can become a spy?"

" I'm young enough that I can get close to Potter and his friends, and Dumbledore seems to already trust me. I know more dark magic than some of your death eaters. Your death eaters are well known, and I can get away with things that they cannot." He's quiet for a few minutes. Five minutes later, his wand arm begins to move.

I stand my ground, and draw my wand at ready. Already guessing his next move.

"_Expelliarmus!" _I calmly deflect the spell with a silent _Protego._ He throws various spells and curses my way, but none of them get past my shield.

After a while, he stops saying the incantations verbally but says them silently instead. None of his standard spells reach me except for one that leaves a gash on my arm. I let it hang on my side, not showing how much it hurt.

He finally stops after a few minute, and nods.

"I have to say that I am impressed."

"Thank you, my Lord." I say bowing my head.

"Where did you learn?"

"I studied in Salem Witch Institute for the Magically Gifted for a couple of years. But my father was not pleased with the magic taught and the _tolerance_ for the types of students allowed. So he pulled me out after my fifth year, and taught me all he knew about the Dark Arts." My voice even, not given indication of my lie. Lord Voldemort nods in approval, and sits back down.

"Very well. You will be marked tomorrow." He waves his hand lazily toward the door. "Now leave me." We both nod respectively, and walk out the room. Uncle Sev doesn't look at me, and doesn't speak until we are far away from the earshot of anybody.

"You will stay with me until you are branded." I nod in appreciation. Glad that I was going somewhere familiar that most likely hasn't changed.

One the way to the grounds, we don't come across anyone. Death Eater or not. I especially did not see the people I most wanted to see.

-=-=-=-=-MT=-=-=-=-

When we get to the Uncle Sev's house, he doesn't look at me before opening the door for me. His house is very dark and gloomy. He leads me to a small, but cozy, living room with two worn armchairs sitting in front of a blazing fireplace. The walls were completely shelves overflowing with books.

He doesn't look at me but stands in front of the fireplace. I patiently sit in one of the armchairs, and wait for him to speak.

After a few minutes, he sighs.

"What are you doing back?" My brows furrow in confusion.

"Pardon?"

"I want to know what you think you are doing out of hiding Celestia."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I am (unfortunately) not J.K Rowling or Stephanie Meyers. :(**

**A/N: Hey Guys I'm back! I hope everyone had a good Easter. **

**Thank you to everyone for being so understanding about the whole lent thing. **

**And also thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed, read, and added me to their alerts. I wish I could thank each of you personally, and reply to your reviews, but most of the time I don't have time. I barely get away from my work to upload a new chapter. I do read your reviews though! Thank you for everything. **

**Kay so now seriously...read! Please? EnJoY! :D**

Chapter Sixteen:

"Edward, man, you have to hunt." I look up at my blonde-headed brother, and shake my head weakly at him. He sighs, but goes back to sitting on the couch where the rest of my family is. Rosalie glares at me from her position on her husband's lap.

"Seriously Edward, you have let your _obsession_ with that petty human go on long enough!" I growl at her warningly. She doesn't know what she's talking about. She will never be able to understand how deeply I care about my Bella._ My Bella._..

"Edward." Emmett tells me warning me silently with his eyes to stop. I just stare blankly back at him.

Jasper looks at me. _Look man, I don't know what happened between you and Bella, but you __can't let it eat you up. Whatever happened between you two already did, and maybe you should consider moving on. Maybe Tanya?_

Moving on? I don't believe my heart is capable of being able to love someone else as much as I love my Bella. It was my fault, that I lost her. Now its just time to pay the price for it. Eternal pain.

Tanya... She has been flirting with me nonstop since we got to Denali. Thank god we have our own house here, or she would be following me around more than she already does.

"Family meeting." Carlisle calls from the dining room. "That includes you as well Edward." He adds quietly. I sigh, but quickly move myself to one of the chairs beside our rarely-used table. My brothers and sister follow my example, and sit down. Carlisle and Esme stand on the front of the table. I close my eyes and lay my head down, willing this to be over quickly. I hate being here. Where everyone continues to remind me of my Bella. Maybe I could go somewhere remote. Somewhere I could be alone to wallow in my misery.

_ Don't even think about it, Edward._ I sigh, and softly glare at Alice. She half-heartily sticks her tongue out at me.

"Why is their an owl on our table?" Jasper asks curiously. My head snaps up. Owl?

A light brown barn owl was sitting on top of our table. It was staring back at us, without fear. Something that no animal has done in my presence in more than a century.

"Yea, they're not that tasty Carlisle." Emmett says. The owl hoots, and pecks Emmett in every part of his body its able to reach. I feel my mouth begin to turn upwards in amusement for the first time in what seems a long time.

"Emmett, don't hurt the poor thing!" Esme scolds. Emmett pouts, but stands still as the owl continues to peck him. Carlisle clears his throat, causing us all to turn our attention toward him.

"This arrived a minute ago." He says indicating to the letter in his grasp. "It was in the Owl's beak." He clarifies.

"His beak? Who sends mail by Owl?" Jasper asks the question all of us were thinking.

"Albus Dumbledore." Carlisle replies. His voice is surprised. His thoughts are all jumbled up that I can't make out any coherent sentences.

"Who's that?" Rosalie asks curiously.

"A man that I met long ago." He pauses. "More than a century ago to be exact."

"How can a human still be alive after a century?" I ask. My family looks at me in surprise. Carlisle gets over his shock of me speaking first.

"I honestly have no idea, son. I thought he was dead, but the letter says that he would be coming in a few minutes." We all turn around when we hear a pop.

A man stands behind me. He is a very peculiar human. He was tall, with a long white beard that blends into his long waist-length hair. He has an aged, but kind face, with half-moon glasses on top of his nose. What really surprises me though is his silent mind...

"Albus!" Carlisle asks in shock. He goes to stand in front of the man named Albus. My father's face shows complete shock, and disbelief. He grasps the old man's hand in his own.

-=-==-===-====Malfoy Twins=====-===-==-=-

"Alex, hurry up!" I roll my eyes, but smile fondly at my girlfriend as she leads me through the airport.

"Don't worry Meghan. I'm sure your friends won't get lost." She looks at me with an exasperated look in her eyes. I smirk internally.

"Most of them have never been in the muggle world. Irine and I are the the only ones that are muggleborn."

"Muggles?" I ask smirking. I love when she gets annoyed.

"People like you and my parents." She says smiling patiently. I chuckle. If only she knew. It has been a little over four years since I was sent away from my family to an orphanage for my safety in Tennessee. I was only there for two months before a young muggle couple adopted me. I was told by Professor Dumbledore to not reveal who or what I really am.

A few weeks after being adopted, my 'mother's' and 'father's' family came over to meet me. That's when I first met Meghan.

_"Alright Alexander, are you ready to come down?" I look up at the young woman that couldn't be over twenty-five and nod. Analise, as she told me to call her, smiles down at me before leading me down the stairs to where a bunch of noise is coming from._

_ When we get downstairs my adoptive father, Eric, comes to stand behind us, putting his arm around Analise. I look around me with a blank look on my face, trying not to show my disgust. All muggles..._

_ Analise introduces me to her family first. First, are her parents, Elizabeth and John. They are both a tad cold, and look down at me like they are better than me. Analise doesn't linger very long and instead sends me to meet her two brothers. Her older brother, Bryan, and his wife Clarise are very kind __with three kids. The oldest two are twins, Chistine and Christopher, and the new baby,Stephen. Her __younger brother, Austin, is around seventeen years old, and only waves before returning his attention to a tiny black square in his hands. _

_ Eric's parents are much nicer than Analise's. Kourtney and Chuck Turner immediately greet me, demanding I call them 'mam' and 'pap'. Eric only has one sibling. His older sister, Jennifer, and her husband, Mason, have four children. David is seventeen, Alaric is fourteen, and Jamie is eleven. But the last girl is who catches my eye. She's hiding behind her dad, and only peeks around his shoulder. She had long brown wavy hair, and beautiful green eyes. _

_ "This is Meghan. Say hi sweetheart." Her mother coaxes her. Meghan peeks over her father, mutters out a hello, before going to go play with her cousins._

My new family accepted me for who I was, and we all became very close. It was only after that first night that my view of muggles began to change. Not all muggles are bad.

It was only a few months before I found out something amazing... and surprising.

_"Now I know this might be hard to believe, but you're part of the family and deserve to know." Eric's mother, Kourtney, says patting my knee. I look up with a face of disbelief. Not at what they just said, but that it even happened in the first place! My adoptive parents were on either side of me,looking down at me with worry. I ignore the rest of the family's expressions, and go to stand in front of Meghan. She does not look at me, but is looking down and playing with her hair._

_ I softly lift her chin up, and look into her beautiful green eyes. _

_ "You're a witch?"_

"Do you see them!" Meghan asks me looking around, while standing on her tip toes. She suddenly stops when she notices a dark-haired girl running this way.

"Meg!"

"Kassie!" They both run to each other when a second girl joins them in a hug. Behind them are two guys looking curiously around the airport. Both are about my height. One of them has black hair, and the other light brown hair. The one with black hair has a nonchalant expression, which becomes a glare when he notices me.

"Guys this is my boyfriend, Alex." Meghan says pulling me toward her group of friends from the Salem Institute. "Babe, this is Irine, Kassie, Brandon, and his cousin Skye." 'Skye' glares at me, while his cousin smiles warmly at me. Both girls come toward me and give me a hug.

"We've heard so much about you!" The black haired girl, Kassie, says hugging me. I tentatively hug her before stepping back.

"I could say the same."

_ "Witches were always part of fairytale... I never imagined they could be real." I smile softly at her. It was the first time I have talked to Meghan since I found out she was a mudblood...muggleborn. Her family moved back into town a couple of days ago to be closer to the rest of the family. I haven't talked to her in over a year since I found out the truth. Now I'm standing here on my houses' roof talking to her. Her family is celebrating, and it seems both of us had the same idea about getting away._

_ "One day..this strange woman shows up at my door claiming that I'm a witch." She chuckles softly. "Dad was so mad, thinking that it was all a practical joke by the local teenagers.."_

_ "It does seem pretty far fetched. I must admit." I say, wanting to keep her talking. It was the first time that I have talked to anyone that was not my adoptive parents. Even more, I was desperate to hear about the world where I belonged._

_ "No joke,my brothers were incredibly jealous when they found out." She pauses. "But they were very supportive, the whole family was." She looks at me from the corner of her eye, before blushing and looking away._

_ "So they're not-" I ask. I already knew the answer._

_ "Like me?" I nod. "No, I'm what they call a muggleborn."_

_ "Muggle?" I smirk. It was interesting hearing her talk about my world. And although this information was by no means new to me, I played my part of the regular non-magical muggle._

_ "A person that has no magical blood what so ever." I nod. "like you." If only you knew..._

"_There are others, half-bloods and pure-bloods."She says the word pure-blood like my family says muggleborn. Ironic._

_ "So where do you go school?"_

_ "I go to the Salem Witch Institute for the Magically Gifted. It's the best place in the world. Everyone is so nice! The first day there I met my best friends. Irine is a muggleborn like me. She's a really quiet and shy blonde, but super nice. Kassie has black hair and is a half-blood. She's really loud, and outgoing. Sky and Brandon are cousins, and are pure bloods."_

_ "If you have two friends that are Pureblood, what was with the disgust at the word earlier?"_

_She blushes, and looks down sheepishly._

_ "They're different. Most Purebloods think that they're above everyone else, and that people like me shouldn't exist. Skye and Brandon's family are different. They're called Blood traitors because of it, but they don't let that define them." _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

"H-how?" I ask the man I have called my uncle since I could talk. He doesn't look at me, but continues to stare into the fireplace. My legs begin to feel weak, and the pain from my arm immediately numbs.

He ignores my question, and sits down on the armchair in front of me. He conjures up a cup of what I can only guess is firewhiskey.

"It seems like just last year Lucius came to me with the news that Cissy had given birth to twins." He chuckles softly, taking a sip of his sink. "Old families,like yours, don't care much about woman. Their only concern is giving birth to an heir to carry on the name, they could care less if they have a daughter."

I look down. Many times I have been witness to that. Mother and father constantly had parties where some of his 'colleague' and 'friends' attended with their families. Some had daughters, and it was plain to everyone that their sons got all the attention. My parents treated the three of us the same, and never let one of us feel like we were loved less than the others. Although when we were in public, they had to put up a cold front.

"I thought Lucius was going to be the same." He pauses, and I swear I see a hint of a smile on his lips. "He proved me wrong. He doted on you as much as your twin, if not more. You were his little girl. That should have been my first clue to his changing views." He looks at me finally. His dark eyes looking for something in my face. "He went to ask Dumbledore for help."

"How do you know that?" I ask defensively. He stares evenly back at me.

"I was there."

"What?" I breathe out.

"I had just asked Dumbledore's help recently as well in fact."

"You're a traitor." I state. It all made sense now. Why mother and father acted normally in front of him after the Dark Lord fell. They trusted him.

"Yes. I agreed to help your father in any way I could. Try as I might, I had grown quiet close to your family." I smile.

"You are family." I say my voice cracking. My mind going back to past Christmases and Birthdays. He was always there to celebrate with us. He was always there when we were sick to help mum make a pepper-up potion. He and father taught me and Scorpious our first spells. Before we got our wands, may I add. He looks at me, eyes filled with emotion.

I can't help it anymore, and rush over to him. I throw my arms around him, and hug him. Surprisingly, he clutches me tightly to his chest. I breathe in the familiar smell of his clothes that had a slight tint of smoke from brewing potions all day long.

"The day that you and your brother's deaths reached public years, I rushed over to the manor to comfort your parents. What I found there surprised me; your mother was a mess but your father was just looking at the identical white coffins unemotionally. I knew something wasn't right. He cared incredibly too much about the two of you." He gives my shoulders a slight squeeze. "That afternoon. Your father confided in me his plan to keep the two of your safe. Which brings us back to why you're out of hiding Celestia." I look up at him innocently.

"I missed you Uncle Sev." He smirks down at me.

"I missed you two little girl, but you won't get away without telling me." I bite my lip, contemplating what to do.

"Dumbledore asked for my help. He knows or at least he thinks he knows how powerful I am."

"Why did you agree to be his spy Celestia? It's so dangerous."

"I know. But he offered me a proposal I couldn't refuse. He promised that he would try to keep my family out of Azkaban. Well, Kingsley did, anyway."

"Of course. Only you would be risking your life to help your family." I smile, and shrug. I wince when it disturbs the my wounded arm. He looks down, and frowns.

"Why did you not tell me you where injured?" I shrug.

"Thought you knew." He looks at me impatiently, which I just reply with a smile.

"Wait here." He places me softly on the armchair he previously located, and leaves the room. I hear him rummaging around in the other room.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-MT-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Ouch!"

"Perhaps if you held still, it would not burn as much." I snap my jaw closed, but do as he says. Uncle Sev continues to clean out my cut.

"Here, this should get get rid of any infection." I look dubiously at the vial containing the potion he holds out to me. I was a vile yellow green color, and was bubbling madly.

"Are you sure it's not poison?" He arches an eyebrow.

"And do tell why I would give you poison?"

"Well," I begin taking the potion from his hand, and getting ready to drink it. "Maybe its a plot to kill me, and then take all my Malfoy inheritance."

"Well believe me, if that was what I was after, I would have been a bit more creative." I look at him, smirking, before downing the whole vial in one gulp. I cringe at the foul taste.

"Well, It's a good thing I trust you then."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Malfoy Twins-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Friends." His gaze passes through all the occupants of the room. "We are gathered here today for a very special occasion." He gestures for me to join his side in the middle of the circle.

I walk confidently in front of everyone, head bowed in respect. My hood keeps my face hidden. When I reach the Dark Lord's side, I kneel in front of him.

"My Lord." He puts a cold hand on top of my hooded head.

"Today, we welcome another powerful pure blood onto our ranks." His powerful voice echoes through the room. "Your arm." He commands me.

I silently offer him my arm, biting my lip in the process. Knowing the pain that will befall me in just a few short seconds. I have heard the rumors of the pain that being marked caused.

"Do you swear to serve me under every circumstance?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to do anything to protect and serve me? No matter what cost to you or anyone else?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to help rid this world of all filth for a better world?" I stare him evenly in the eyes, smirking slightly.

"I do."

"So be it." He hisses tightly grasping my arm. I close my eyes as the pain in my arm becomes too unbearable. I clench my jaw, not letting out any sign that I am in pain.

-=-=-=-=Malfoy Twins=-=-=-=-=-

"Congratulations." I stare evenly back at my aunt Bellatrix.

"For what? I am merely taking my place where I should." I reply, looking back at my plate. Trying to avoid the stares. I was currently having dinner with the dark Lord and his closest followers. My newly tattooed forearm was incredibly red, throbbing, and bleeding nonstop. Although I wanted to burst into tears, I showed no sign of pain as I eat my dish.

"Hmph. I don't understand why you are here. You're just a pretty itty little American girlie that has a wand."

" Leave her be, Bella. The Dark Lord would not have let her join us if she didn't have talents." My heart pounds in my chest as I look up to finally see the person I had been avoiding the whole dinner. He looked the same as always._ Papa..._

His face didn't contain any recognition. For that, I was grateful. If he knew it was me, he would never allow me to do what I was doing.

His face didn't contain any recognition. For that, I was grateful. If he knew it was me, he would never allow me to do what I was doing.

"Are you sure you're a pureblood anyway? I've never heard of the Swans." Aunt Bella comments smirking disdainfully. Her comment causes all chatter to cease, and turn toward us in curiosity.

"Of course _you_ wouldn't." I say staring evenly back at her. "There's not that many of us left. And as most of you are already aware, the states are more lenient toward those of _inferior_ status. Which means that the name of those superior to the rest are not mentioned as frequently." I look back down to my plate, picking at my food.

"Hump." Aunt Bella pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you doing all the way over here in England then?" I look up, looking up at her through half-closed lids.

"Father grew tired of the manner in which the ministry was handling things in the States. He decided to send me to live with Severus." I look at him, supporting my hand on my hand. "He's been a close family friend for a long time."

"I hope that hass sssettled your curiossity, Bella." The Dark Lord asks in a tone, leaving no room for argument. Aunt Bella, nods and goes back to eating. I smirk.

Father glances curiously at me for a moment before looking away. He glances to his right where mother sits. She has not said a word the whole dinner, and instead insists on looking solely at her plate.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, I am so so sooo sorry! The last month or so consisted of schoolwork, and studying for my AP Exams. So that took up most of my time. I actually had this chapter for quite some time, but it was incomplete. I just couldn't seem to finish it. THen, I have a few chapters after this one done, but I obviously couldn't post them up without this one. Anyways, its finally done! [this chapter]**

**Good news though:as of Thursday I am on Summer Vacation!**

**Bad news [for you guys]: I have about two to three weeks before i go to Mexico for vacation, which means no updating while I'm there. I will try to update as much as I can before then though. **

**Anyway thanks to everyone that is still reading and giving me feedback! I read every review, even if i am unable to reply to all of them. **

**Disclaimer: Not rich...therefore not J.k Rowling of Stef Meyers...Dang. **

**Warning: mention of rape...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen:<p>

_"No! Please! Take me instead!"_ I stare back at the Russian woman begging on her knees through my death eater mask.

"_It's all right mum."_ Her son comforts her, as he and his sister are dragged off by my companions. They disappear with a cloud of black smoke.

I don't look back before I disappear in a stream of black smoke myself. Flying through England like this makes me long for my broomstick.

Beside me is Dolohov, carrying a sobbing Caroline. On my other side is her older brother, Aliaric, carried by Goyle. Both came from a pureblood family.

_ The Elieznet family have always remained a neutral family in times of war. But that will change tonight, Isabella." Lord Voldemort says looking into the fire. _

_ "What do you wish for me to do my lord?" I ask respectfully. It had only been a few months, but I had already become one of his most prized followers. He valued that I was still young, and wished to 'prove' myself. _

_ "They have two children. Most likely around your age. Capture and force them to become one of us."_

_ "And if they refuse?"_

_ "Bring them with you, and we will convinced them." I nod._

_ "As you wish. Is there anything else you need my Lord?"_

_ "No. You may leave. Continue your training with Severus. Return to me at six to continue your training with me."_

A few minutes later we all land in front of Malfoy Manor.

Caroline sobs as Dolohov roughly pushes her against the gates of the manor. As she was not invited in, the gates do not disappear. Instead they stay solid, the dark protective magic blasting her back. She lays on her back groaning in pain.

"Let go of me you bastard!" Aliaric shouts struggling in a futile attempt to help his sister. Goyle and Dolohov laugh merrily, watching the scene before them in amusement.

My mouth involuntarily twists in disgust. My wand lazily flicks at the fallen girl, causing her to float in the air.

"_He _will not be pleased if you damage them." I say coldly. Their laughter stops suddenly. No doubt in fear of their punishment. I smirk. "Go tell the Dark Lord we have arrived. And while you are at it, inform him that you hurt the girl." I calculate the extent of her outer injuries. Her body was coated with bruises and blood. Her forehead was split open, and bleeding profusely. What bothered me the most was the dark magic currently passing through her body. Her hands, which she had used to try to stop her descent upon the gate, were turning a bluish-black. The veins were easily seen, as they were turning black.

"It will take a couple weeks for her wounds to heal. If she heals at all." I say. Dolohov looks up at me disdainfully.

"You do not tell me what to do, little girl." He spits out, reaching In his robe for his wand. Before he even manages to accomplish that, I have my wand out and pointed at him.

"Crucio." I say clearly and without any emotion. The wand feels wrong under my hands, but I guess that is what happens when it doesn't really belong to me. As Mr. Ollivander always said: _The wand chooses the wizard._

_ Why do I need a wand? It won't feel right." I ask Uncle Sev as we walk down Diagon Alley, trying not to draw any unwanted attention to ourselves._

_ "It is not a good idea to let them know just how powerful you really are." He glances at me from the corner of his eye. "Unfortunately, after the deaths of your brother and yourself, your wands were taken and put under protection inside the Malfoy Manor." It was a family tradition that when a family member dies, his or her wand is put inside a glass box displayed underneath a self portrait. The box itself is surrounded by very old magic that wards off potential thieves. If someone were to actually accomplish getting near the wand, he would be dead by the time he reaches the inside past all the enchantments, hexes, and curses._

_ Before I was first moved in with Charlie and Renee, I was given a temporary wand. This was __just for emergencies. It turns out that it wasn't very durable as it broke yesterday during one of my practices._

_ "You need a temporary wand to do all your magic. Also be sure not to use nonverbal or wand-less magic. No witch your age can accomplish that." I nod, showing I understand the severity of the situation._

Dolohov falls to the ground in pain, screaming in agony. I'm shocked to realize that If asked I could not honestly say that I didn't enjoy this at least a little bit. This old magic is in my blood.

_"You need to be prepared for all types of magic." Daddy says standing in front of my twin and me. He has his wand out, and pointed at one of the elves. _

_ I pout. I didn't want to learn how to do the Imperious Curse!_

_ "That's Dark Magic!" I say, stomping my foot in frustration, until Daddy finally lets the Elf free of the curse._

_ Daddy kneels down so that he is the same height as us._

_ "Their is no such thing as Dark Magic, Celestia. This, like many other magic, was created centuries ago. Much of it was created by both the Malfoy and Black lines. It's powerful magic that was created to protect ourselves at the times when the world knew of our existence, and we were hunted for it. Over the years the spells have been lost and forgotten. People began to fear this magic as a result of it being used by dark wizards. Not many families remember the magic our ancestors used and created. The Malfoy's are fortunate enough to have records of most of the Old Magic. We know how to get around even the most dangerous of spells. Magic is only as Dark as the witch or wizard using it."_

"All right! All right!" I let him suffer a few more minutes, before letting the curse break. He gets off his feet, and gives me a feeble glare. He makes a mad dash for the Manor, Goyle hot on his heals.

I am left alone with Aliaric and Caroline. He looks at me, hands still tied behind his back. Next, they shift to his sister who is now floating in front of me. I start walking to the manor, Caroline floating by my side.

"Run and you will never see your sister alive again." I call back without turning. I hear his footsteps following me reluctantly.

* * *

><p>I drop the food unceremoniously in front of the the two captives, picking up the tray that help yesterdays dinner. He glares at me, but says nothing as he pulls his sister closer to his chest.<p>

"Your just going to let her die?" He asks just before I close the dungeon door. It has been three days since the accident with his sister, and she was looking worse. Her outer injuries had been healed, but the ancient magic from our doors was slowly and painfully killing her. No one knew how to reverse it, except for daddy.

He was away on a mission for the Dark Lord.

"No one here is able to undo the magic that caused this." I say turning back to door, grabbing the ancient latch.

"Can't any of you at least try anything! She's in pain!" He screams at me. Apparently the fact that I had yet to hurt either of them gave him the idea that he could scream at me. Although, I understood his position. If it was either of my brothers that were hurt...

I turn slowly around, intent to just walk away and keep my cover. The only way I would be able to heal her would be to reveal my true identity. Perhaps I can heal her, without revealing that I'm a Malfoy...

"Please, Celestia." He croaks. I turn around on my heel, the tray falling to the ground in shock.

_"Malfoy." I quickly turn around and stare frightened at the group of boys leering at me. Lisberg an older Slytherine, stands in the front of his cronies. "Where's your shadow?" He asks, stepping closer to me. _

_ I swallow my fear, and stand taller to falsely show that I'm not intimidated. _

_ "I've no idea what you're going on about, Lisberg. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class." I try to push by them, but freeze when he latches onto my arm. _

_ "Not so fast, itty Malfoy. Why don't you stay with us for a little bit longer?" Marcivel, a seventh year, says with a sinister smile. Lisberg's hand tightens on my arm, causing me to cry out in pain._

_ "Let me go!" _

_ One of his cronies that I don't recognize laughs, mimicking my feeble attempts to get away, causing everyone else to begin laughing as well. Oh, it really can't take Scorpious this long to get his book from the dungeons can it?_

_ "Oh, no! Let me go! Let me go! I'm an itty bitty girl that can't defend myself!" They all fall into hysterics once again. _

_ "Hey! Leave her alone!" I turn and see an older boy heading this way. His fists are clenched at his sides, wand pointed at the group of Slytherines._

_ "We weren't doing anything Elieznet. She just tripped, helping her get up you know?" HE says before he lets go and heads down the hall. His friends follow him, laughing and pushing a group of first years out of the way._

_ "Are you all right?" I look up startled and see my rescuer bending down to my height, looking down at my arm worriedly. He's wearing Ravenclaw robes, and has a head boys badge. _

_ I nod, not trusting myself to speak. I've never been so scared in my life._

_ "I'm Aliaric Elieznet. You are?" I look at him closely and see him smiling. Probably in an attempt to diffuse the tension, and make me more comfortable._

_ "Celestia Malfoy." _

_ "Pleasure to meet you Miss Celestia Malfoy." He reaches toward me. "How about we go see Madame Pompey about that hurt arm of yours. Shall we?"_

"I've no idea what you're talking about." I finally manage to rasp out. My voice does not come out as strong as I wanted it to.

"I'm right aren't I?" He says looking up at me helplessly. I shake my head in denial, refusing to put my true identity at risk. "You don't have to worry about me telling anyone, I'm an Oclumenus."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do anything for her." I whisper before running out of the room, as fast as my legs will carry me.

It's a good thing no one is allowed to see the prisoners except for Uncle Sev and I.

* * *

><p>"Stand." We all stand up from our bow, but not lifting our gazes from the floor. He walks around in the circle, his cold gaze going from one person to the next. In between the circle, sit Aliaric and Caroline. Caroline is, surprisingly conscious and looking around. Her eyes are the only things she moves, most likely because of the extent of her injuries. Her brother has his arms wrapped around her, protecting her from us.<p>

"There is a traitor among our mist," My eyes widen in shock, thankfully hidden behind my mask. A low murmur begins to circulate around the room, suspicion flowing throughout the room.

"The elder Weasley was paid a visit by my pet some days ago." He says walking around us. "This morning I received news that he was given an antidote and lives." Aunt Bellatrix hisses, while others make noises of disgust. Internally I let out a relieved breathe for the father of my former friends.

"The antidote requires venom from a snake of the same species. Not many people have access to them as I do." _Night._ I look at Daddy and see him staring straight ahead. Did he give some of Night's poison to help Mr. Weasley?

"Baumgartner, sstep forward." A thin, shaking man steps forward. His hands are wringing together nervously.

"Y-yes, my Lord?" He asks gulping in fear.

"I forgave you for your last misconduct in regards to trying to steal a precious scale from Nagini for your experiments." He walks around him, fingering his wand nervously.

"I-I'm s-sorry, m-my Lord. But as you know any part of a magnificent snake such as yours is very rare and powerful for potions."He tries to explain. To no avail obviously. If Lord Voldemort felt any kind emotion to anything, it would be his snake.

"Yes, yes. I am quite aware of that fact." He steps in front of the now trembling man. " What worries me is that Nagini told me last week. That you extracted some of her venom, without her of my permission in fact. A few days before Arthur Weasley manages to obtain an antidote."

Baumgartner begins to shake furiously, blood leaving his face. He knew what his fate was now.

"My lord! I-I d-d-did no such thing. I was m-merely tr-trying to create an antidote in case I were ever to be attacked! I w-would never b-betray y-you!"

"Either way you have betrayed me, and you know what we do to traitors." Baumgartner runs for the door, but doesn't manage to get a foot away before he falls down. Nagini leaps on her prey, before she begins to devour him alive and whole. Fallen to the same death, he was trying to prevent.

I look away, and towards the Dark Lord as he sits down on his lavishly furnished armchair.

"Now as that business is out of the way, I believe it is time to the matter of our little prisoners." He turns toward the siblings, that are now cowering in fear at the grotesque murder going on less than three feet away from them. "Since Dolohov has made sure that the girl is no use to us, dispose of her."

Many voices speak up in a frenzy.

"No!"

"Pretty little thing.."

"I'm sure she can last a little while longer."

"Why not let us play with her my lord?"

"Enough." The Dark Lord says. Everyone becomes quite, but stares at Caroline. Her breathes coming out labored. She was very close to death now. Nothing can save her. Her brother is glaring at everyone in disgust.

"Smirnov, take her away. I do not care what you do with her." My lip curls in disgust.

_ "No, Celestia please. Please no." _I turn in alarm at Aliaric. His eyes are pleading me to do something.

I swallow back the fear, and point my wand at her.

"_Adava Kadava."_

* * *

><p><strong>next chapter coming up soon. Tell me what you think!<strong>

**What you have done if you were in Celestia's place?By the way, she really is unable to cure Caroline...only the Malfoy parents are the only ones that know how. and someone else...haven't decided yet...**

**P.s**

Baumgartner-means tree nursery man...yea I thought it was funny...


	19. Chapter 19

**yupp..your eyes do not decieve you..it is another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

"What have you done?" I glare defiantly at him. Not showing any signs of just how much the crime I had just admitted really affected me.

It was something I never thought I would have to do. Something I didn't ever want to do. She was one of the few people that didn't see my brother and myself like the rest of the human population did. She just saw us as regular people, and always went out of her way to greet us whenever we happened to cross paths.

"She wasn't going to reveal anything. She was not any use to us." I say. No one around me makes a noise. Probably wondering how the Dark Lord was going to handle it. His new favorite...defying him.

"Leave." He commands everyone else in the room. Uncle Sev looks at me with panicked eyes. I nod to him once, silently telling him not to not worry about me. Father looks curiously at the both of us before following the rest of the Death eaters out of the room.

I look away, waiting for everyone to leave.

"I must say I am impressed." I look up startled. He's looking away, playing with his wand. I look up, fury evident in my eyes.

"Why is that?" I say with a disgusted tone.

"So eager to get rid of the filth on this planet." He pauses. "Even if it means defying me._Crucio._" I fall down to my knees in pain. My eyes widen, and my mouth opens to let out a pained scream. I scream in agony, nothing comparing to this painful curse. He lets the curse weaken, and I close my mouth. No matter what I wasn't going to let him get the satisfaction of seeing me scream in pain.

"Go to hell." I grumble out. Wincing as curse after curse hits me.

"You will do as I say Isabella. My death eaters wanted to play with her. You had absolutely no right to defy my direct orders. Understand?" I stay silent, but nod once.

"Good. Next time you defy me, being at the other side of my wand will be the least of your problems."

"You can take your wand and stick it up your-" I don't get the chance to finish my oh-so- clever insult before the pain becomes too much. But before I pass out I manage to squeeze out one last word. "_-ass."_

Sometime later I regain consciousness, and I notice the Dark Lord leaving the library. Nagini slithering behind him. I groan turning over. Ugh. I feel worse than after the encounter with James at the Ballet Studio.

"Celestia." I open my eyes. Uncle Sev peers at me, eyes full of worry. His face looks frightened.

I mumble a reply. Before turning my face away, trying to go back to sleep. Where there isn't any more pain.

"Stay awake, little girl." I open my eyes, but can't see through a red haze. His fingers brush away the liquid covering my eyes.

"Uncle Sev?" He looks at me sharply, his lips moving softly. I realize that he's saying incantations. "What were you thinking?" I close my eyes as I get a pain on my ribs.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I hear him sigh, then he helps me to stand up. I groan out in protest.

"I cannot heal you completely here. Fly back to the Order Headquarters; it's the safest and fastest way for you right now. I will stay here, and meet you there as soon as I can to heal you. Alright?" I look at him and nod. He covers me with my Death Eater Cloak, and gives me a hug.

"Be careful." I nod. I turn to leave. I feel the familiar sensation of my body becoming a streak of black smoke as I fly through the Malfoy Grounds at lightning speed.

_Don't pass out, don't pass out_. I chant to myself as I begin to see black spots on the edge of my vision. I'm relieved when I finally land on the familiar street. Number 12 begins to appear in front of me. When all three houses come to a standstill, I slowly make my way to the front door, clutching my arm to my stomach. The other arm hangs limply by my side.

The door is unlocked, so I just let myself in. There is joyous laughter coming from the dining room at the end of the hallway.

"Ronald! Seriously!" Someone yells, followed by a devilish cackle. The Twins...

"Leave him be Molly. The boy needs all the fattening up he can if he wants to keep up with Potter. Constant Vigilance!"

"Honestly Moody? Leave the poor boy alone. It's Christmas eve!" Tonks chirps happily. Christmas Eve?

When I reach the door, all the sound ceases. I lean heavily on the door frame, closing my eyes in pain. I open them quickly when I hear screams.

"How in Merlin's name did you get in here Death Eater?" A rather scary man asks me, pointing his wand in my face. I smirk at him underneath my mask.

"Maybe you should start by locking the door." I reply. Tearing my mask off, and pulling my hood back.

"Isabella!" Tonks comes to stand by me. She grasps my shoulders. "What happened to you?"

I smile, stumbling slightly as the pain grows to be too much.

"I made him angryy." I don't hear anything else before I finally give into the pain, and slump to the floor. Someone catches me before I fall, and I can barely make out the familiar cold hands before I lose consciousness.

"_Edward_."

* * *

><p>Edward's Pov: (Few weeks earlier)<p>

"Ready?" I stare at the hot pink hairdryer in the old man's hand.

"How are you supposed to get all the way to England using Barbie's hairdryer?" Emmett asks, ducking out of Alice's punch, owner of said hairdryer. Emmett sticks out his tongue at Alice only to pout when she kicks him instead. He wraps his arm around Rosalie, the other arm on top of their pile of luggage.

We were going to England. To Bella...

* * *

><p><em>"What are you doing here Albus?" Carlisle asks the strange man. Albus looks at all of us, one at a time. When he gets to me he gets a weird twinkle in his eye. Somehow that along with his strange smile seem to be saying: I know something you don't. <em>

_ Which I very much do not doubt. He just finished telling us a pretty unbelievable story. The reason why he was so old and still breathing is simple: he was a wizard._

_ "I came to ask for your help young friend in the upcoming war." He replies to my father. The war...against a dark wizard that was trying to take over the magical world. In an attempt to let only witches and wizards of pure and magical blood live, killing all the rest._

_ "I am afraid to say that Voldemort may ask your leaders for their help in the upcoming war as well."_

_ "The Volturi?"asks Alice, clinging to Jasper's side. Jasper was standing protectively in front of her since our visitor arrived._

_ "Indeed. Voldemort is gathering as many magical creatures as he can to win this war. He will promise anything they want including what most want: equality and power." _

_ "That's horrible." My mother asks, holding Carlisle's hand. _

_ "Yes, that is why I am trying to gather as many helpers as I am capable of to help the light" My father looks at all of us, silently asking us the same thing. I nod. Rosalie shrugs. Esme smiles, squeezing his hand in conformation. Emmett and Alice both jumping up and down yell yes! Jasper just gives one firm nod. _

_ "We will help." Carlisle speaks for all of us. He starts pacing, minds drifting to all his acquaintances that he has met over the years. All those opposed to the Volturi's ruling... _

_ "Carlisle has many friends that may be willing to help as well." I speak for him, as he doesn't seem to be able to stop pacing. He's going over names, locations, explanations..._

_ "Fantastic! That will be a tremendous help." Dumbledore says, clapping his hands. "I'm sure after we arrive to the headquarters and get situated, you will be able to pay them a visit."_

_ "In our previous location, there are werewolves-" Carlisle begins but gets cut off when Dumbledore puts a hand up._

_ "I may have already beaten you to the punch, as some might say."Emmett snickers. "I previously visited them while I was there on other important matters."_

_"Important matters in Forks?" Rosalie asks sarcastically. Indeed._

_ "Ah, yes." He says taking of his glasses to clean them. "I was there to ask a witch for a very grand favor." _

_ "A witch?In forks? As if." _

_ "Indeed my very large friend. Perhaps you know her? She goes by the name Isabella Swan." _

_ …_

_ "Bella. But that's impossible!"_

_ "Bella? Why didn't she tell us?" _

_ "Oh, no. The poor dear, I never would have guessed."_

_ "Her! She's a witch! Ha!"_

_ "No way! Why didn't I see this?"_

_ "Baby Bells is a witch? COOL!"_

_ "Impossible." I say shaking my head. "She would have told me." Dumbledore turns his kind eyes toward me, placing a hand on my shoulder. _

_ "Don't fret, Edward. Isabella has a very hard and complicated past. Therefore, she was unable to reveal who or what she was for that very reason. I am certain she will explain her story to you when you meet again." My head snaps up._

_ "Bella will be there? In England?"_

_ "Yes, yes. But before we go, you must understand her position in this war." We all listen intently, yearning to hear news of Bella. "She is a very powerful witch and her past gives her plenty of background to take one of the most dangerous jobs in this war. She has agreed to be a double agent for the order, and has been initiated into the Death Eater Ranks."_

_ "What! She could be killed!" I yell leaping to my feet._

_ "Not likely. As I have said. Miss Swan is more than qualified for this than many full grown wizards." I snap my jaw shut, preventing any growls from escaping. " She will tell you more about it further on, I'm sure. Now, we must get ready. Does anyone have a trinket large enough for everyone to hold?"_

* * *

><p>"Just have a finger on it in five, four, three,two-" We all hurry to put our finger on the hairdryer, still clutching our luggage. "one." The world starts to revolve around us, literally. Everything begins to spin; as much as I wanted to let go, my finger seemed to be glued to the dryer. We land in a dark street, in front of dark buildings.<p>

"Now just remember this-"Albus says handing out a piece of paper.

_Order of the Phoenix Headquarters is located in number twelve Grimmauld place. _

We all stare in amazement as two of the buildings in front of us move apart to leave room for another.

Number twelve.

When all three buildings come to a standstill, Albus leads us to the front door.

"Now my young friends, you must realize that you may be recognized as vampires as soon as you walk in this door." We all stare at him with wide eyes. He chuckles slightly.

"Yes, yes. Witches and wizards are taught very young about all mythical creatures. But not to worry- they will accept you for who and what you are." He says glancing at all of us through his half-moon spectacles.

I look down. Bella knew about me from the start. And she still wanted to be around me...be with me...

A plump redheaded woman answers the door. She smiles brightly at all of us, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Albus! More guests?" She asks brightly. "Come in, come in! You're just in time for dinner dearies. I'm Molly Weasley by the way." She starts to usher everyone in.

We all head into the dark house. The plump woman leads us to the end of the hallway. Once we immediately step inside, what looks to be the kitchen, all talking stops.

All of the conversation halts as everyone turns to stare at my family and myself. There was an alarming amount of redheads. Along with a strange man with a glass eye, a woman with pink hair, a dark haired man, and...a werewolf.

The man has a very haggard look about him. He looks up at us, and crinkles his nose in involuntary disgust. Not that I could blame him, and most of my family was trying to hide their disgust at his doggish smell.

"Albus, what is the meaning of this?" The man asks, standing protectively in front of everyone else.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey huys I'm back! Sorry this chapter isn't that interesssting but the next one will be better. Thank you for everyone that reviewed! Remember: reviews make me write more...**

Chapter 20:

"Not to worry, Remus. They are friends and will be great allies in the upcoming war." Albus says, heading to the front of our little group.

_Well...If Dumbledore trusts them..._Remus comes to stand in front of us, and reaches out a hand to shake._ I just hope they are careful around the rest of the Order._

"Welcome to the Order. I am Remus Lupin."

I take his hand, as I am the one directly in front of him.

"Edward Cullen." I say shaking his hand gently, and look him in the eye. "My family and I will be no danger to you or anyone else." He looks surprised when I answer his deep concern. "We drink only from animals."

He nods, and lets us through.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family." Carlisle says stepping to the front of our family. Obviously knowing that I was not going to make any more conversation. He gestures to each of us as he introduces us.

"This is my wife, Esme Cullen-" Esme smiles warmly at everyone.

"Jasper and his wife Alice." Jasper nods once. Alice, starts bouncing up and down from her current position of clutching to her husband's arm.

"Emmett and his wife, Rosalie." Emmett has a similar reaction to our younger sister, and Rosalie just continues to look around. "And of course, Edward."

"Welcome. 'names Moody." The man with the glass eyeball stares. Slowly everyone in the kitchen to introduce themselves.

"I'm Tonks!" A peculiar woman with violet hair says. I watch fascinated as it begins to slowly turn pink. She sees me watching and winks before turning her attention back to the werewolf.

"Sirius Black." Says a dark haired man looking up from where he was talking to two red haired men.

"Sirius Black? Isn't that the name of some psycho mass murderer from England?" Jasper asks. Mass murderer?

"Supposedly. I was framed." He replies not giving us more details. Though his mind betrays him. _Lily and James... secret keeper...didn't tell Dumbledore...Harry... Pettigrew...twelve muggles...one finger...Azkaban... _

"I'm Bill Weasley." He looks to be around his twenties. He's pretty tall and muscular, and dark red hair that is pulled back in a ponytail showing off what appears to be a fang earring of some sort. He nods to each of us but doesn't make any move to greet any of us personally.

A kind plump woman makes her way around the dining room table, away from the stove.

"Hello dearies! I'm Molly Weasley, but you are more than welcome to call me Molly of course. This is my husband, Arthur." She says gesturing to the man sitting by Sirius. He gets up and introduces himself to us. " Are you hungry? Oh, tsk, were is the house elf?" she mutters to herself, after warmly slaking all of our hands.

"They don't eat food Molly." Remus says going to sit on the other side of Sirius. Molly looks appalled by the idea.

"If you're not hungry, Dearies that is fine. I can bring something up to your rooms later. But you really should make an effort to eat. You're all entirely to skinny! Practically skin and bones!" She says looking pointedly at my sisters. My brothers and I attempt to stifle our laughs at Rosalie's and Alice's expression as Molly sets them down on a chair. Faster than even my eyes can see, there's a plate of food in front of each of them.

"They're vampires, Molly." Albus says as if someone asked him for the weather.

Everyone looks up in surprise.

I glare, and put my arm around Meghan. The way Skye was looking at my girl was pissing me off.

"Lighten up, Baby." Meghan says, lightly jostling my side with her elbow. I huff but no longer send invisible daggers at her so-called 'friend'. Ever since their arrival, he hasn't been able to take his eyes off of Meghan. And it was driving me _crazy_!

He would continuously make comments trying to prove how much_ better_ he is than I am. How he is a wizard, a pure-blood at that. How his father is loaded and he has a _small_ inheritance waiting for when he graduates from school.

It was Saturday afternoon and the whole family was gathered at my house for a Barbeque. Meghan's friends were absolutely fascinated by everything around them, since most of them were raised in a magical family. My family for the most part was fascinated by anything Magical so they all paid rapt attention to the conversation going on in the table.

I was sitting by Meghan, beside her were her parents. Her mother, Jennifer was fussing over Jamie's hair. He was fifteen now, and thought the whole messy long hair thing attracted the girls. Aunt Jen was definitely not that happy, as she could not get him to get a haircut. Across from her sat her two oldest sons, David and Alaric. David went to some college in California, but was home for the holidays. One of the reasons he came was to announce that he happened to get engaged about six weeks ago. His future bride could not come to share the news since her parents were still unaware that she even had a boyfriend for the past three years, so they definitely would not have allowed her to come half-way across the country. Although no one else knew that since he hadn't announced it yet . . .

Alaric, as always, was texting some girl. He was in his last year of High School, and could not seem to stay with the same girl for more than a week. Besides him were Mam, Pap, Eric, and Analise.

Besides Jamie is Brian, Clarise and Stephen.

In front of Meghan was Skye, than Brandon in front of me, Kassie, Irine, Christine at the end, Christopher, and my 'uncle' Austin.

Austin was twenty one as well. But unlike David, he was not thinking of tying the knot with anyone anytime soon. Thankfully, Analise's parents were too busy to attend today.

"Yes but I'm sure the Foulmouth Falcons will pummel Puddlemore United to the ground." Skye is saying. I look up. Are they talking about Quidditch?

"What's this sport you're talking about now?" Chuck asks leaning forward with the rest of the men. Unconsciously, I do as well.

"It's called Quidditch. It's the one major sport our world has." Skye explains. He and Brandon get into a deep explanation about the rules of Quidditch and the most famous teams.

"It sounds to me like Puddlemore United is going to send the Foulface Freaks a run for their money." I defend my sister's favorite team. Skye's smile drops a tad, but his eyes tighten a bit as he glares at me.

"It's the Foulmouth Falcons. And Puddlemore United only has a handful of good players."

"I doubt that."

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter since you'll never get the chance to see a real game." My jaw clenches. Meghan tightens her hold on my arm.

"Chill, Skye." His cousin warns. Skye just smiles and goes back to eating. _Bastard._

"So where do you guys study?" Aunt Jen asks trying to diffuse the situation.

"We all go to the Salem Witch Institute for the Magically Gifted." Kassie says excitedly. "It's the best place ever!"

"How do they keep normal people out of entering?" Austin asks curiously.

"Everyone thinks it's this big fancy private school that's impossible to get into. Besides its in the middle of a magical community, so there isn't many problems."

"Where do you attend school?" Skye asks me with a smug smirk. I clench my jaw before answering.

""Whitestation High School." I mumble.

"Oh, is that an all muggle school?" I smile serenly back at him. If Malfoys were good at doing anything its putting up a front.

"Yes." Kassie and Brandon lean forward in interest.

"Really? How is it?" I smile wondering just how different really is.

"Really...different. Much different than what I've been used to."

"Oh. Right you're adopted." Irine asks. I nod. My adopted family leans forward. They know next to nothing about my past, except for Meghan that is. She knows a few things about me, random things that I've told her over the years.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Sorry started school last week..so super busy. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always I dont own any familiar characters or plots...**

**5 reviews for the next chapter? **

Chapter Twenty One

I vaguely remember cold arms carry me up the stairs in seconds before I lose consciousness.

"Where is she?" asks a cold voice I immediately recognize as Uncle Sev's.

"She's in critical condition, Severus. We must get her to Saint-"

"Are you daft Molly? She bears _his_ mark on her arm! She'll be sent straight to Azkaban!"

"What are you doing here vampire? Leave this room instantly!"

"I can't."

"And why is that you bloodsucking leech?"

"She's my mate. I love her."

"Why is she healing so fast? Is it normal?"

"Not exactly. Part of it does have to do with the potions and spells. A normal witch would take much longer to be healing at this rate. A major component though has to do with her body."

"Her body?"

"She will tell you, I'm sure. If she loves you as much as you claim you love her."

When I fully gain consciousness, it's dark. My head is pounding, and everything is hurting. I'm in more pain than I have ever been in.

I look around, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. It seems like no one is in the room with me as far as I can tell.

I groan in agony as I attempt to get out of bed. As soon as I manage to rise about an inch, a severe cough overcomes me. Someone pulls my hair back as I begin to vomit into a basin the person is holding.

"Shhh. It's alright." A familiar voice soothes. I shut my eyes in embarrassment. It is not possible that when I'm reunited with my mate, I'm puking my guts out.

I quickly do a nonverbal spell to make the basin disappear, and to cleanse my mouth from the taste of vomit and blood.

It doesn't take but a minute before I pass out again. It's like this for a couple of days, in which I come in and out of consciousness. Each time I hear different voices, but the cool hand inside mine never leaves.

When I fully wake up next, I feel a tad better. I wince as I try to move my stiff muscles. I get up about half way with great difficulty, and then someone helps me sit up on the bed. My stomach, sides, and left shoulder throb with pain.

A hand immediately hands me a boiling green potion. It looks and smells revolting. But at this point I'm willing to take anything to lessen this excruciating pain.

I gag as the first drop is introduced to my tongue, but drink the whole thing. Almost instantly the pain dulls and fades away.

Edward is looking at me with pure adoration and concern that it makes my heart melt. He looks different though. Almost, defeated. His eyes are sunken in and black as midnight from hunger.

I turn around in his arms, and silently observe this new Edward that I hope I never have to see again. When I reach a trembling hand towards him, he leans back instinctively. Almost as if he's afraid of me. Or rejection... Since I have absolutely no doubt about his feelings toward me.

I cup his face in my hands, The look he gives me is that of a scared little boy.

"What have you done to yourself?" I whisper mostly to myself. He looks away from me.

"Nothing less than I deserve for causing you so much pain." He whispers, voice hoarse. As if he hasn't used it in a while. I'm shaking my hear even before he raises his head to looks at me.

"Don't ever say that. You had no choice."

"Of course I did. I just chose the path that would-"

"Keep me safe." He looks at me in surprise, and I just smile softly back in response.

"I know a lot of things. It doesn't make it any less painful though." He opens his mouth to apologize again most likely. I put my finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Let's just forget about it okay? Just don't leave me again." He reluctantly nods.

I lean my forehead against his, looking into his beautiful eyes that I have been deprived of for so long.

"I love you." I whisper. His eyes light up, and he smiles brilliantly back at me.

"I adore you, so so much. Nothing is as important to me as you are." I smile brilliantly back at him, pressing my lips firmly to his. He resists a bit, but finally gives in with a small groan.

"I missed this." I hum in agreement a couple minutes later. I cuddle back into his chest.

"I thought I wouldn't get a chance to experience something like this after what I did." I huff in annoyance, turning my head to look at him.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about this."

"As much as I wish I could pretend that I didn't cause both of us incredible pain. I cannot."

"Fine." I say pulling away from him so that I could look at him while I say this. I cross my arms around my chest, and glare slightly at him. "You left to protect me in an idiotic heroic act. We were both miserable. We're back together. You promised never to leave me again. The end." He looks at me with a little frown between his eyebrows.

"Bella, what I did caused you harm. I hurt you, and because I left I wasn't able to protect you from this." He looks down at my injured body, and tightly closes his eyes.

"Edward. What happened to me isn't your fault. I would have come whether you had left or not. It was only a matter of time." He looks up at me.

"Then why did you come?" I sigh deeply. I guess it was time to tell him about me. The_ real_ me.

"To understand what happened to me and why I willingly do what I am doing, you have to know the whole truth about me." He pulls himself up to lean against the headboard so that he can listen better. I curl up as tight as I can to his side, and he pulls me closer. Mindful of my injuries.

"You know I live to know everything about you, love."

"How much do you know about the real me?" Albus must have told them something in case they ran into me.

"Albus told us that your real name is not Isabella Marie Swan and that you're a witch. Your real family turned traitor to Lord Voldemort, and sent you into hiding." I nod, that was a good start. I knew that I could trust him with everything that I worked to keep a secret for most of my life.

"Is anyone listening?"

"No, everyone is sleeping. And my family is away recruiting allies for this war." Good. I don't think I'm strong enough to face the rest of his family just yet.

"Do you think the other vampires will help?"

"We are hoping. The Volturi has joined Voldemort." My eyebrows fly up in surprise. I wasn't aware of that. "Many of us will help just for the chance to overthrow them."

I nod in understanding, and begin my story.

"My real name is Celestia Arabella Malfoy." I smile when he kisses my forehead.

"Beautiful." he whispers into my hair.

"I was born into two very powerful and old pureblood families, the Malfoys and Blacks. The Malfoys are one of the most powerful and ancient families. We have always been feared by others and respected by other pureblood families. I was born alongside my brother to Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black."

"You have a brother?"

"Yes. Two actually. My twin brother's name is Scorpious Alexandre Malfoy. I also have a little brother that is fifteen named Draco Lucius Malfoy. The Malfoy and Black families, like many pureblood families, believe strongly in blood purity. Both families know a lot of old magic,

white and black. You know the story of the Dark Lord, and the old pureblood families saw an opportunity to rid those with _dirty blood_ as they called it. Tom Marvelo Riddle became their savior. The purebloods began to join him, and called themselves Death Eaters. As soon as my parents graduated Hogwarts they joined him." Edward gives me a reassuring squeeze. "My mother did not take the Dark Mark as my father did, but supported what they did and what they believed in wholeheartedly. My father quickly became one of his most trusted supporters. My mother was already straying from the dark when she found out she was pregnant with my brother and I. She had doubts about what the Dark Lord was trying to accomplish. By the time Score and I were born, my father also had his doubts. They both realized that all the killing was not justified."

"Did your parents leave his rank?" I frown. Wondering how different it might have been if they had left before we were born. Would my brother and I still bear his mark? Or would my parents be dead?

"Not yet. Our date of birth was not a happy celebration. The Dark Lord came to to visit the heirs of two of his most valued supporters. He saw two powerful children bred from two of the most powerful families to ever live, and decided to claim us. He wanted us to follow him when we grew of age, and marked us at that time as a promise to our future path. He branded both of us with a new mark, a unique sign for two promising children. He branded me with the mark of an animated snake, his favorite animal. He also gave me the gift of Parseltongue."

"Parseltongue?"

"The ability to talk to snakes. It is said to be a very dark ability. Salazar Slytherine himself is one of the only wizard to have ever had this gift." I grin up at him. "Snakes are my absolute favorite creature."

"Of course." He says rolling his eyes, but he's smiling so I know he's just teasing.

"I'm a Slytherine. What do you expect?" I say grinning. "Anyway my brother received a Dragon mark along with the natural ability of legimnus along with the sense of foresight. It's not exactly like Alice's ability. Last time I saw him, he didn't exactly get visions. It's more like a really strong feeling about what is going to happen. He just _knows_."

"Interesting. I'm sure Alice will have a field day talking to him." I laugh just imagining both of my best friends having a conversation when they know what the other is gonna say. When I calm down, I continue with my explanation. I explain how my dad went to Dumbledore asking for help, how we were supposed to act like old traditional dark purebloods for our safety, and how life was for us after the Dark Lord was defeated and before we were sent to safety.

"Who knows that you're alive."

"Well Daddy, Dumbledore, Charlie and Renee, Uncle Sev-"

"Severus Snape? The man that was here before?" Uncle Sev was here?

"The very same. He is an old family friend. He's a spy for the order himself." I smile sadly. "I know he comes off as hard and uncaring, but he's a great man. He doesn't trust many people as he has lived a very hard life."

"He cares about you. He looked worried sick about you when you first came." I nod.

"He's like a second father to me, aside from Charlie that is."

"How _do _you know Charlie? Does he know you're a witch?" I bite my lip wondering how I can explain this.

" You see when my father decided to send us into hiding, we came back to Hogwarts. There I say my aunt Andromeda and her mud-muggleborn husband, Ted." My cheeks flare up in shame. It was hard to get rid of the word "mudblood" when that was what muggleborns were referred to my whole life. I guess old habits are hard to break. Thankfully, Edward didn't seem to notice. "My aunt had been kicked out of the black family for marrying someone that wasn't of pureblood. They were named our godparents before she was shunned though. Charlie is Uncle Ted's muggle half-brother. Charlie and his young wife agreed to keep me safe until the time was right."

"What happened to you brothers and your family?"

"My twin was sent into hiding as well. I'm not sure where. Draco continues to go to Hogwarts. Father is still in the Dark Lord's ranks. Mother and Draco remain unaware that we are still alive."

"I'm sorry, Love."

"It's okay. I'm doing everything for them. So that we can walk down the street without the fear that something will happen to one of us." He pulls away from me sharply, and looks at me.

"What do you mean?"

"A couple of months ago Albus showed up with Kingsley at Charlie's home. They offered me something I couldn't turn down. If I became a double agent for the order they will do everything they can to keep my family out of Azkaban when the war is over.

"You are pretending to be one of them?" I can hear the panicked edge that his voice holds.

"Yes. But I know a lot of magic to protect myself. Probably more than Dumbledore and Voldemort themselves. My family knows a lot of old powerful magic than has been lost to the magical world over time."

"What did you do to make him angry?"

"I'm not ready to talk about it." I whisper. He looks down at me with understanding, and nods.

"Whenever you're ready love." He looks at me apologetically when I yawn.

"I'm sorry. I've kept you up. You should rest." He gets up and tucks me in, and then makes his way over to a chair by my beside that I hadn't noticed until now.

I lift the edge of the covers, inviting him to get in beside me. I couldn't bear to be apart from him just after I got him back.

"You'll get sick." He argues, but gives me a relieved smile.

"Witch remember? I'll put a warming spell on the bed. I missed sleeping by you."He grins sheepishly at me, but gets under the covers only after making sure the spell is in place.

I lean over to kiss him goodnight, but it turns into more as neither of us are willing to let the other go. I run my fingers through his hair as he pulls me closer. He rolls us over until he's on top of me, arms on either side supporting his weight.

He plants soft sweet kisses on my neck before making his way to my forehead.

"Sleep, Love. I'll be here in the morning."

"G'night. Love you." My speech slurs as sleep over comes me.

"Me to more than anything." He puts his arms around me before dreams overtake me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Guys! SO yea I know...I actually updated! The thing is...I'm a Senior so most of you can imagine how hectic life is right now. Thankfully I have Fall Break this week so I might get to finish one or two more chapters. Anyway Please read and review! I love hearing what you guys think and i try my best to answer your questions. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't live in a fifteen bedroom mansion with a maid, chef, and people to do whatever i say. Therefore Im not rich. Therefore I am not J.K Rowling or S. Meyers.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Edward's Pov:

Around seven thirty in the morning, an almost silent knock is heard from my spot on Bella's bed. I turn away from Bel-Celestia's face.

"Come in." I say clearly to Mrs. Weasley. She, along with a sleepy Tonks and tired-looking Remus, enter quietly. They try not to make any noise as they move across the room. Of course the silence is broken after Tonks trips over what seems to be dust particles.

Remus catches her before she tumbles to the ground. I bite my lip to keep myself from laughing as the woman's hair turns a deep red in embarrassment. Almost as red as her face. Mrs. Weasley sighs in exasperation, but decides not to comment.

"Thanks." She mumbles as she fixes her robes. Remus pays her no more attention than nodding once, and returning to help Mrs. Weasley carry supplies in. Like it has been every couple of hours, for the past few days, it is time to change her bandages. The largest gash on her stomach was so deep that it oozed blood and a thick green substance nonstop. No one in the house has been able to treat it, magical or not. Thankfully, it was only temporary until Severus returned. Unfortunately, he had not been able to come back yet since the accident.

The three new occupants freeze when they see us in bed. I am leaning against the headboard with Bella's head on my chest. Her right arm was all the way across my chest, as was her right leg. So she was practically on top of me. All the covers were wrapped around her, along with my too-big-for-her jacket. Sometime during the night, she began to shiver. So I took off my jacket, and put it on her. It swallowed her up, but it seemed to warm her up within seconds. On the other hand, I was burning up. I don't think I have ever felt this sweltering heat before.

"She woke up."I reply to their appalled faces. As if that was excuse enough as to why I was in bed with their patient. It had taken Severus hours just to convince them to let me even be by her bedside, and Mrs. Weasley was furious. She could not understand why a total "stranger" would want to watch over the "sweet girl"day and night. No one was aware of my attachment to Bella, and I wasn't going to leave her beside for a moment to explain it to them.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Mrs. Weasley says forgetting that I'm in bed with her patient. She starts putting everything out to cure her. She gives me a shooing motion with her hand so that she can better work on Bella.

"Noo..." Bella whines when I try to move away, pushing closer to me. She snuggles into my chest, her fists clutching my shirt.

I smile.

"Well, I'll be." She says through pursed lips, giving me a heated glare. Remus is frowning. Unfortunately,I can't read his mind, which is the case with many of the adults here. Tonks is bouncing up and down trying to contain her smile.

Molly peels the cover off of my girl, and lifts up her shirt forcibly. My sleepy girl lets out a pained whimper in return. I involuntarily growl, and bare my teeth protectively at her for causing my mate pain. How dare she!

Molly steps back in fright as I hold Bella closer to me. Tonks steps in front of the older woman, wand raised. It's quiet for a few minutes while they try to gauge my reaction. It's Remus that finally steps forward.

"Easy Edward. We only want to make sure that the wound on her stomach is healing. We won't harm her. I promise." I clench my jaw in anger but nod once in compliance. He realizes that I don't want Molly anywhere near her anymore, and instead steps forward with the medical supplies.

I keep my eyes on Bella, as the werewolf treats her wounds. In an odd way I trusted him. He more than anyone here knew what Bella meant to me. He too had a mate he would do anything for...

"Well, it seems she's healing up nicely. Except for the wound on her stomach, I'm afraid. It's dark magic, and I regret to say that I have no idea what curse could have caused this. It seems we will have to wait for Severus to return." He sighs with deep regret, slight frown lines appearing on his forehead. He stands up from the bedside, using his hands to push himself into an upright position. His old battered clothes crinkle with the sudden movement.

"You said she woke?" I nod. He gives a small nod of approval. He turns his back to me, as he gets the potions ready.

"Has there been any vomiting, fever, chills, hysteria...?"

"She woke up a couple teams, vomited blood before becoming unconscious again. The longest she's been awake is around twenty-five minutes. I could tell that she was in great pain whenever she would attempt to move." He turns back around with a simple bowl, a foul- smelling, yellow paste was contained inside. Tonks silently walks over, and starts to peel off Bella's top and removes the soiled bloody bandages around her torso. Mrs. Weasley huffs in annoyance before storming out of the room muttering about "ungrateful children these days".

"Yes, that is normal. The potions she is taking is getting rid of all the excess blood that was released into her body from the attack. She still does have plenty of cracked bones, that might take a while to regrow. But I'm sure that once Severus comes back, she will be good as new."

"She's pretty lucky, y'no?" Tonks says looking at me from the corner of her eye as she helps her mate rub the ointment around all the gashes adorning my girl's body. "Not many have stood up to Voldemort and have lived to tell the tale."

I close my eyes, not being able to bear the thought that I was so close to losing her. I don't know what I would do without her.

"I know." I brush back a strand of hair from Bella's face, as she sleeps on unaware of her surroundings.

"You care for her." Tonks states as she and Remus look at me. It's almost impossible not to notice the jealousy in her eyes as she watches me interact with my little girl. Not because she lusts after me, but from the fact that she doesn't receive much attention from the man beside her.

"She's your mate." Remus says softly. I nod once. He looks conflicted as he watches my hand rubbing soothing circles on Bella's back. Tonks huffs in annoyance and leaves.

"She is."

"How can you stand to be near her?" I cock my head to the side, not sure about what he's referring to.

"I mean, how can you be near her when you know you could harm her at any minute?"

I look down at Bella's face as my throat thickens. I don't know how I can to be honest. I just know that I can't be without her anymore.

"I love her. I actually knew her before coming here. She fascinated me when she first moved to Forks, and I had to know her. Of course this was after I got over how delicious her blood smelt. It only took around a week after my first encounter with her that I realized she was my mate, and that I was in love with her. My love for her is what keeps me in control. I never want to do anything to harm her. I failed once because I thought leaving would be beneficial to the both of us. But it just caused undeniable pain for the both of us." I look up. The older man looks sad, but his lips are pursed in deep thought.

"She loves you." He pretends to not have heard me. "Sometimes she lets her guard down, and I can hear her thoughts. She's in love with you, but is terrified of making any sort of move for fear of your rejection and anger."

"I would never harm her!"

"I don't doubt that. She is your mate, I can sense it just like you can smell that Bella and I are mates."

"She could never love someone like me!" He sadly begins to mix a couple of ingredients in a cauldron. "I am too poor...too old...too dangerous..."

"Do you sincerely believe that she would not be with you because of those first two reasons? As for the third, the only time when you pose any real threat is during a full moon. And even then, there are many people that would help control you, and keep your family safe."

"Do you think you can wake her? It would probably be better if she takes this potion when she is conscience." I nod, and lightly touch her face.

"Bella? Wake up, Baby." She lightly stirs, and opens her eyes half-way.

"Huh?" She looks at me in confusion, but then her eyes light up in recognition. She throws her arms around me, burying her face in my chest.

"Don't wanna get up. Me sleepy." She mumbles into my chest. Remus smiles in amusement as he gets the potions ready.

"I know you are, Angel. But Remus needs you to be awake to take something for the pain." She pouts adorably but turns to face Remus. He smiles warmly to her in greeting.

"Hello, Isabella. It is a good thing you're awake, we were all worried about you. This young man has not left your bedside these past few days for worry of you." I smile at her sheepishly. I did not want her to feel bad about me being by her bedside nonstop. He hands her the first potion, a red fuming one.

"You can call me Bella." She wrinkles her nose adorably in disgust, before throwing it back like a tequila shot. "Ewe."

"There you go, that's the last of them for the day. You shouldn't overexert yourself, and try not to move around too much until your wound has healed. Clear?" She nods. She turns to me when he leaves. She winces in pain when she starts to sit up.

"Why hasn't anyone healed the the cut I have on my stomach?"

"Supposedly it's laced with black magic, and no one here is able to break the curse and cure you."

"Oh."

"Not to worry. Severus will heal it at soon as he can." She looks up in delight.

"Sev is coming?" Lupin frowns in confusion at her obvious excitement. It seems like she is the only one in this household that actually enjoys his company.

"Yes. He should be here as soon as he is able to get away." Bella looks down and nods. Lupin gives us one more smile before picking everything up, and leaving the room.

"So, you're adopted?" Brandon asks me. Everyone was listening intently, considering that I never talked about my life before the orphanage.

"Duh, dude. Do you really think Meghan's parents would let them date if they were actually related? They're not pure bloods you know." Skye says rolling his eyes.

"Wait. What? There are actually people in your world that marry family?" Austin asks in disgust.

"Mostly purebloods-"Brandon begins to explain.

"Aren't you two purebloods?" David asks, looking up from texting his fiancee. We all look expectantly at them.

"Well..yea. But its only some of the old families. And most of them don't even do it anymore." Kassie explains.

"Yea. Like the Crabbes, Lestranges, Blacks, Malfoys, Mulcibers, Arsemers..." Skye says each name with a sneer. My jaw clenches at the mention of my family.

"Okaayy... So where are you from originally?" Irine asks trying to lighten up the conversation. I decide to give them the same story that was given to my adoptive parents.

"Somewhere in England." I reply. Although it was dangerous to give that much of the truth about my heritage, it was necessary. Father understood that it would be near impossible for a young child to speak without an accent.

Most of the people apart from my parents look at me with surprise. By the time most of them met me, I had mastered the art of speaking like them.

"Really?" Kassie asks me in interest. I nod, and look at Meghan. She has been quiet for some time. Was she upset because I hadn't told her this before? She looks at me with a small smile, and gives my hand a comforting squeeze.

I am relieved to see that her mind does not betray her actions. She is glad to finally be hearing a tad about my past. Whether I told her first or not. As a matter of fact she wanted to hear as much as I would reveal.

"Yes. That is what we think anyway. The first time we saw him in the orphanage he had a strong British accent. By the time the papers came through, though, it was gone."

"So your British, mate?" David asks in a horrible accent, smirking good-naturally. I grin back at him and shrug.

"I guess."

"You guess?" Skye asks mockingly. My eyes harden a bit, but I still smile pleasantly back at him. I mentally prepare myself for the string of lies that I am about to let loose.

"Yes. I don't remember anything about my life before the orphanage."I answer. The girls gasp in shock.

"What? I thought you weren't just ready to speak about your past." My beautiful girl whispers. I look away, but shake my head slowly.

"Oh, my poor child!" Mam says coming over, pressing my head into her stomach as she tightly hugs me. Her grandchildren snicker at my misfortune.

"It's all right, Mam." I try to console her hoping that she will release me anytime soon.

"Of course it's not! What horrible thing could have happened to make a child forget their life?" As I look at the faces of my family, the thoughts around me are astounding. They believe my real family to be horrible monsters.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys I know its been forever. And I don't have an excuse. I've been busy with school, and now a days I just don't feel up to writing. I will continue to attempt to finish this story though for you guys. Anyways, Merry Late Christmas! Thanks for everyone's feedback and I hope to see more feedback from you guys. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Edward and his family still don't belong to me. :(**

* * *

><p>When I open my eyes, the first thing I see are black irises. Edward's eyes brighten as we continue to stare at each other. I smile happily when I realize that seeing Edward again was not just a dream that will end as soon as I realize I am dreaming.<p>

"Good morning, Angel." I look up a him shyly, and give him a half smile. I groan slightly and turn to my side, a tad unhappy to be awake at such an unholy hour. I smile slightly when Edward wraps his arms around me, and cuddles into my back. He kisses my hair before burying his head at the crook of my neck.

"Hi." He smiles brilliantly at me, before leaning down and kissing my hair.

"Hello, Love. How are you feeling?" I shrug. The pain wasn't incredibly bad. And to be honest I didn't even notice that anything was even hurting until he mentioned it.

"Better." He looks at me with a raised eyebrow, trying to figure out if I am going to elaborate. But I just smile innocently back in return. It was the second day being awake, and I was so ready to leave this room.

"I'm tired of this room." I say looking around. It was a typical pureblood guest room. Everything looked overly expensive, uncomfortable, and..green. The blacks sure had a lot of Slytherine pride..

"I know, baby, but you shouldn't be moving so much. You need to heal." He says hugging me to his chest. Edward had taken to calling me more pet names than usual. And although it was weird and unusual, I couldn't say I didn't enjoy it.

I pout.

"Don't pout love." He says kissing my puckered lips sweetly. I, like always, get immediately carried away and pull his face closer to me. I feel him grin against my lips, before putting more pressure. I turn my body to face him, before burying my hands in his out of control hair.

An awkward cough makes us detach ourselves. When I look up I see a ginger. A ginger that I have not seen in quite a while. It takes me a second or two until I realize its Charlie. He is taller than last time I saw him, and is sporting more muscles. He has his arms crossed across his chest show that he works out. Underneath his shirt sleeve, I see the outline of a tattoo.

His body is sprinkled with freckles, and his hair is still that shade of red that is darker than anyone's in his family. His eyes are guarded and cautious, but he holds a mischievous smirk.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but mum wanted me to bring you these potions." he comes over to the bed with a smirk.

"Thank you."

"No problem. She would have brought them earlier, but most of the order is here so she was making breakfast." he hands me the first of the disgusting potions. "I'm Charlie, by the way. Charlie Weasley." I make a face at the disgusting bubble gum pink bubbling liquid, but quickly drown it after the stern look from Edward.

"Edward Cullen and this is Bella Swan." He takes both of our hands with a smile. When he reaches to take mine, I see a large burn peeking out from underneath a bandage on his forearm.

I probably stared at it too long as he eventually notices that I don't say anything and just stare at his arm. He sees the direction where I am looking and smiles sheepishly.

"It was a Welsh Waterneck. There was going to be a really bad storm early in the week, so we tried to get all her eggs to dry land. She didn't take well to that idea." He says grinning. Only Charlie would speak about the dragon that almost fried his arm, with such kindness.

"Welsh Waterneck?" Edward asks confused. I speak up even before Charlie has the chance to open his mouth. Charlie smiles softly, and pulls up a hard looking chair to sit on.

"Water Dragon." I explain. "One of the only dragons that chose to reside predominantly in large bodies of water. Their wings are smaller than normal, so most of them don't fly much. Instead most choose to live underwater. Most usually build a home in caves that are only accessible underwater. They are incredibly protective of their young as many of their eggs and young get killed by fishermen. It is believed that a sighting of one of these beauties by a muggle might be behind the Loch Ness monster stories."

"Wow. I'm impressed. Not many women know much about dragons." I shrug before leaning farther into Edward's chest, not liking the attention. Edward begins running his fingers through my hair, kissing my head.

"So you work with dragons?" Edward asks in amazement. I wonder what it must be like for him, to discover that a completely different world exists outside of what he believed. I mean yea..he was introduced to part of the secret when he was transformed, but he doesn't know the full extent of my world...our world. I was born into this world, with knowledge of both the muggle and magic worlds. I cannot even begin to imagine how others must feel without _true, pure,_magic. Not that

good for nothing dragon dung they try to pass as magic. I mean pulling a rabbit out of hat? Really?

"Yea. I'm a Dragon Trainer. I basically train dragons that are found in the wild that need our help and give them a better chance of survival. And we breed more dragons from endangered species." I grin. I knew he would accomplish his goal of becoming a dragon trainer. It was all he ever talked about when we were younger. Everyone thought he would go on to play professional quidditch, being as good as he was. But he sure as bloody hell shocked everyone when he announced that he wished to become a _Dragon Trainer_. In the eyes of his parents and family, he might as well had announced he had volunteered to be slaughtered to become a Horntail's next dinner. I was worried after I went into hiding that he would not have the guts to man up and face his mother with his career choice.

"That's awesome." I mumble into Edward's chest. They both stop talking and look at me.

"I love all reptiles." I say as a explanation. Charlie smiles broadly. I knew how much it meant to him for other people to share his love of dragons.

_ "Hey careful there Princess. Where are you headed?" Charlie asks me as he steadies me after I almost fall on him. _

_ "Hello Charlie. Goodbye Charlie!" I say in an attempt to get away from his curious eyes. He chuckles, and grabs the tops of my arms preventing me from leaving. _

_ "Where are you going to in such a hurry?" I gnaw at my lip in worry. Night was beginning to transform back into an animated snake. It had been a couple of days since he had been spelled into a bracelet, and he was growing bigger by the minute. I had to find Uncle Sev._

_ "I have to talk to Uncle Sev. It's important!" I say desperately as I hold onto the shirt bundled up in front of my stomach where I know Night is hiding under. He looks at me in alarm when the shirt begins to move. _

_ "What the hell Lestia?" he asks in alarm after Night pokes his head out, and hisses warningly at Charlie, all the while growing. I hurriedly push Charlie into an empty classroom before anyone sees us. _

_ "You need to get rid of that serpent before it hurts you lestia. You don't know if its poisonous."_

_ "I will do no such thing! He's mine."_

_ "Why does that not surprise me, Malfoy?"_

"Well, I think it is time to get down to breakfast. Coming?" I knew the question was directed at Edward, but I couldn't help but look up in excitement.

"No." Edward answers immediately. Even without me having to ask.

"But-" I start to argue.

"I think I'll just leave you two to it."Charlie says hurrying out of the room. Probably not wanting to get in the middle of the inevitable spat Edward and I are certain to have.

"Bella, you're hurt."

"Not that bad! Most of my injuries are healed! And I feel fine!" I insist. I was tired of being on this bed 24/7! I needed to get out. Even if it just meant going downstairs.

"Please, Love." I frown as I begin to mess with his shirt, not being able to meet his eyes.

"I promise, I hardly feel anything anymore. The curse itself is not painful, its just spreading. And Uncle Severus will be able to fix it as soon as he visits. And I promise that if something starts hurting, I will come back to the room and not get up." I hear him sigh in defeat.

"Promise?" I look up hopefully, and nod. He closes his eyes in defeat before giving me a chaste kiss.

"I swear woman, you will be the death of me. All right. But any small pain and we're coming back okay?"

"Okay!" I say jumping up, and search for a new change of clothes. Edward had run out to town, and bought me a couple sets of clothes for the time I would be here. As my trunk was in Spinner's End.

I choose a pair of ripped jeans, a white tank top, and a black lacy shirt to go over it. I head over to the adjoining bathroom that Remus had conjured for me yesterday, and got ready. I brush my hair and teeth, and put on my worn vans.

"Ready." I turn around to see Edward already changed into a new pair of jeans and button up shirt. His hair, as always, is sticking up in every direction. His eyes are alight with happiness.

It has been a while since I have really seen him look so carefree. Although being around the magical world never failed to fill me with happiness.

Edward takes my hand, and we slowly make our way out of the room. Outside of the room is a long, dark hallway. There is no sign of life. If it was not for the noise coming from the kitchen, I would think that Grimmauld place was uninhabited.

"So what do you think?"

"Of what?" I raise an eyebrow at his teasing. He grins.

"It's... overwhelming. I never imagined in my wildest dreams that a world like this could exist." He says looking at the animated painting on the walls.

"You haven't seen anything yet." I reply, knowing that he hasn't seen any part of the magical world outside of this house.

I step softly on the ground as we softly pass in front of a large...snoring...curtain-covered portrait. Beside it is what appears to be a troll foot...umbrella stand? If there was any doubt that this wasn't a pureblood home...

Everyone in the room immediately stops talking once we enter the room. There are a lot more people present now than in my last visit.

"What's the death eater still doing here!?" A young read head yells, pointing a wand to my chest. Beside him a boy with black unruly hair and a girl with curly brown hair stand up as well, knocking their chairs back.

I just look at them blankly, arching an eyebrow. Do they honestly believe they would stand a chance against me? I am jolted out of my musings when I hear a familiar growl.

I hide a smile as Edward leans forward protectively, snarling. The adults in the room unfreeze and step into action. A man with a rolling eye stands by the three teens while Tonks, Bill, Charlie, and Sirius stand in front of me and Edward in an attempt to calm the three teenagers.

"Calm down Guys! It's not what it looks like!" Bill practically shouts at them in panic. Nice one Bill. I pity you in the off chance you ever get caught in a compromising position with anyone other than your girlfriend.

"What the bloody hell do you mean its not what is looks life! I can bloody well see that she is a death eater here in the dining room! She doesn't even attempt to hide that hideous mark."

"Why would I hide something as if I am ashamed to have it?" I ask tilting my head to the side. Everyone, including Edward look at me in shock.

"What?"

"Love, I really don't think you're helping yourself any."

I shrug.

"I am not ashamed of this mark because it is a symbol of my sacrifice for the greater good." Without looking at anyone else, I grab Edward's hand and pull him to the two extra chairs in the dining table. He stiffly sits in one of the chairs, taking everything in in case anyone decides to attack me. The twins and a red headed girl curiously stare at me from across the table as I pile my plate with food. Oh how I missed a traditional English breakfast.

"DUMBLEDORE DID WHAT?!" I hear behind me. I wonder if they're being told that I'm a spy for the order.

"So.." I look up curiously from my food to stare at the twins. They look at each other silently before looking back at me.

"I'm Gred."

"And I'm Forge. The handsomer of the two." They both say giving me a blinding smile. I snicker. They never change do they?

"Forgive them. I think they were dropped on the head by mum as babes. They're Fred and George and I'm Ginny."

"Bella." I say looking back to my food. Oh English dinner..how much I missed thee!

"So why are you here?" Fred asks me. I shrug.

"How old are you?"

"Are you part of the order?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Are you American?"

"I'm here as a favor to Dumbledore. Old enough. Yes. Yea as you can tell by the brooding, dark, and handsome vampire to my right. Technically." They open their mouths to no doubt continue their interrogation when everyone comes to sit along the huge dining room table. Everyone apart form Sirius and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seem to be eying me cautiously.

"How are you doing dear?" Mrs. Weasley says breaking the silence. Everyone follows our conversation with great interest.

"I am quite alright thank you." I speak to Mr. Weasley trying to avoid all the stares.

"How are you Mr. Weasley? I heard about the attack?"

"More like heard the attack as it happened." The black haired boy mutters under his breath to his friends, but all of us hear.

I plainly ignore him as I take a slice of bread, and spread butter over the top. No one admonishes him as they are all a bit wary of me.

"Much better thank you. Glad to be home you know? Did not think it would take that long to find a cure." All of his children grow somber.

"I'm surprised they found one at all actually. The antidote would have required the venom from the same type of snake as Nagini."

"Guess we were very lucky then." Charlie says smiling rudely. I smirk.

"Nagini is the last of its kind." and Night..


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys yea i know its been a while. I have no excuses. But on a brighter note: i have finished High School! Woot! This chater is kind of short but...I had to get back in the hang of it. I'm already about halfway through with the next chapter. SO hopefully I'll get that posted within the next two days. Hopefully tonight or tomorrow morning. (fingers crossed). Anyway I was wondering if anyone was interested in being a beta. I was looking through my old chapters and i notice my grammer tends to suck sometimes when I get to excited when I'm writing. Boring English papers no problem. But on here not so much. And as many of you probably know once you spend so much time looking at something you write.. you overlook alot of errors. **

**Anyway here's the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think. Regardless of how it seems I love getting reviews and hearing your thoughts and ideas. Your comments are what motivates me to get my butt of the couch and write. **

**Disclaimer: Not even gonna say it. Cause if i was either of them I wouldn't be worrying if I have enough money for tuition this upcoming year.**

* * *

><p>"How do you know that?" Charlie's littlest brother asks me forcibly. His face is stern as he gazes at me. Really? It's not that hard to guess even if I wasn't me. It's not like its a common thing to see those types of snakes. They're huge and incredibly intelligent. I see something flicker in Charlie's eyes before he sighs and looks down.<p>

"Death Eater remember? Also I've always been fascinated be-" My explanation is cut short by the angry slamming of the front door. Two seconds later I hear it open and shut calmly. Great.. here comes my reprimand.

"Whatever you do, don't interrupt what's about to happen all right?" Edward frowns but nods in compliance. I can tell it doesn't sit well with him when he doesn't know what to expect. But this is something I have to face for myself.

When Uncle Sev storms into the room, everyone immediately stops what ever they were doing. The room becomes completely silent, the only sound that is heard is my munching on a piece of toast.

Ginny and Hermione look at me incredulously from across the table.

It's hard to continue eating said piece of toast when a few seconds later I feel a presence behind me. A very angry presence. I snicker when all of the teenagers gulp and advert their eyes. Gryffindor bravery at its purest...

"Isabella." I hear Uncle Sev snarl through clenched teeth. His tone immediately puts all the teenagers on edge, as it is a voice they are accustomed to when they are about to be admonished by the man.

"Toast?" I offer Uncle Sev without looking away from where my fingers are pulling away a small chunk of the bread. I take a small sip of tea only to put it down once I burn my tongue.

"Owww! Hot!" I say fanning my hand in front of my tongue. I hear Edward sigh in exasperation beside me. I wonder if anyone would be offended if I stick my throat in his mouth to sooth the burn? Anyone?

"What were you thinking child?" He growls. I guess now that I wasn't on the verge of death his concern has been replaced by anger.

"Well.. I would have thought that it would have cooled down by now. But I forget that magical cups keep the tea scalding hot." Obviously my humor is not appreciated by him as I can feel him glaring holes at the back of my head. I decide to be a good girl and answer him honestly.

"I was telling the truth."

"Well sometimes it might be better to withhold the truth."

"My father always said that dishonesty is the weakness of the man that doesn't have the courage to face reality."

"That doesn't mean you should have said the things you did!"

"What exactly did the girl say?" Sirius asks curiously. Everyone looks excited to finally hear what I did. Uncle Sev must have forgotten his hatred toward my cousin as he answers him. Or he just wants to let his anger out...

"This insolent pig-headed child told the Dark Lord to "_go to hell"_ and to _"stick his wand up his ass"." _I try not to laugh at the words coming out of Uncle Sev's mouth. Its hilarious to hear him repeat my words. I wonder how he found out what I said? Well probably from the Dark Lord as he trusts Uncle Sev, and he also found my actions so amusing. I ignore the incredulous looks I'm getting and the stifled laughter coming from the twins and Sirius. "And why would you kill that girl in order to defy the dark lord?"

"I knew her." I state darkly. "And I know _them_. I couldn't allow her to fall to that fate. Her brother begged me." Uncle Sev swirls my chair around so that I am facing him. He stares down at me curiously with his black eyes. His face is serious when he utters the next words.

"And why pray tell would he think you would help?" I look him straight in the eyes when I respond.

"He knows who I am. I'm not entirely sure how he figured it out, but he did. His sister was dying and no one could help her. He realized this and decided death was better for her than having to live through that torture." He leans toward me, resting his hands on either side of my chair.

"And you helped him."

"I owed him a favor." He sighs exasperatedly. He knew how serious us Malfoys took our oaths.

"How are your injuries?" I guess I was forgiven.

"I'm fine."

"Child." I huff. I hate when he calls me that. It means that he is not in a playing mood. Believe it or not, Uncle Sev does have a fun side.

"Most of the bruises are gone. The cuts are mostly healed. And the injury I have on my stomach has yet to heal. I am almost one hundred percent it is caused by the _venenum sanguine_ curse." He looks at me, his expression blank.

"I've never heard of that curse before."

"Course you haven't. It was created by the Black family." We both turn toward Sirius, who is looking at me suspiciously. Crap. Not many people know the curse, as it is old magic. Thankfully, Tonks saves me.

"Your family?" Tonks, along with everyone else, looks at Sirius.

"Yea. Its really dark magic created centuries ago by my great great something or other. The curse basically means 'poison the blood'. It was first created to put a deathly toxin in the bloodstream causing death in a matter of days. When a young witch created an antidote to cure her young child, my ancestors knew they had to make the curse more powerful. So they started inflicting the curse upon open wounds. The curse infected the blood and made the wound incurable. The wound is unable to heal because of the infected blood. Therefore it allows times for the poison to travel throughout the bloodstream, and infect the rests of the body." Everyone looks at me.

"Its basically painless until the poison begins to spread throughout the body."

"Why do you know so much about it?" Harry asks his godfather. He along with his friends seem more curious about his Black's history then the fact that the poison was slowly killing me. Oh the joy.

"It was my mums favorite curse whenever my brother or I disobeyed her." He says frowning. I wonder if he knows the truth about Uncle Reg... Well since Sirius is obviously alive and well, I can only assume that their lovely mother cured them after she thought they had learned their lesson.

"Is there a cure?"Edwards asks what I am wondering. He looks at me in concern, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"There's a potion. But I don't know it. My lovely mother dearest made it by memory and never shared it with anyone. One of the only things she wouldn't force the elves to do." I look down. Perfect.

"But surely it must be written down somewhere? The cure must have been passed down." Molly tries to reason.

"I guess." Sirius says. His voice is unemotional as he looks at me. Nothing how it was before once we kinda sorta bonded. When I left here last he was kinder to me. I guess he is getting suspicious. Which I don't blame him for. Albus and I did give him a pretty vague story considering he's a pureblood himself. He probably knows that I am not being completely honest.

"I will begin to look in the library." Uncle Sev says. He is followed by Dumbledore, Lupin, Bill, and Arthur.

"We'll help."

"How do you know about that curse?" I look up at Sirius in surprise. I did not think he would ask that in front of others. I bite my lip, debating how to get out this. Especially with the audience. I decide to give him as much honesty as I can.

"My family is very dark, and has studied much ancient magic. That curse is just one of many curses that my family is familiar with." Thankfully they all let it go.

"I think its time for you to go back to bed, Love." Edward says in a firm voice. I sigh knowing I won't change his mind. I allow him to help me stand up when I get a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Are you okay?" I try to give him a smile as we slowly make out way up the stairs. I had stubbornly refused his offer to carry me down the stairs. Although now I am beginning to regret my choice. He finally ignores my protests and picks me up, cradling me to his chest. Seconds later I am in my bed, with the covers around me.

"Do you mind?" He asks me gesturing to my stomach. I blush knowing this is the first time that he will see me without a shirt. Although I doubt he will be attracted to mauled hideous mess that's probably underneath. I nod and concentrate on the ceiling. Trying not to look at him as I will most likely die of embarrassment if I actually see him looking at it.

He carefully lifts my shirt, and unwraps my bandages with care. I look down when I feel the bandages closest to my body make a squishy sound. My nose wrinkles in distaste when I see most of the bandages soaked through with blood.

"Why aren't you bothered by the blood?" I ask when I see Edward not even cringe away form my wound. He leans over to get the little bowl and wash cloth from the nightstand.

"When I left you, I thought I would never see you again. And then when I saw you arrive here just after you were hurt, I've never felt so much fear. Your injuries were caused by something so unfamiliar to me." I look at his hands as they softly and gently clean up my wound. "I was terrifying, seeing you so injured and bleeding. Your wounds were horrible, and then you became unconscious. No one could figure out what curses had been used on you." His voice becomes choked.

I rest my hand on his face and smile softly as he leans into it closing his eyes.

"Thankfully Severus arrived and was able to heal some of your wounds." His hands stop, and he rests his face on the crook of my neck.

"I can't lose you." He sobs. I close my eyes leaning on his head, letting my own tears slip through. The possibility that I might not make it through this war was becoming more evident as the days passed by.


	25. Chapter 25

hey guys. I'm sorry,I meant to put this up a while ago. But I'm having technical diffiuculties. My home computer has a virus, and my laptop is acting up along with my wifi. I'll try as hard as possible to update soon. I'm currently looking for a job, and i'm hoping that I get called in for an interview soon. I realllly need the money considering i'm going into college this fall. Anyone becoming a Freshman in college as well? How about a Senior in High School? ANyway. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If i was J.K Rowling Hermione and Ron would have started going out waay sooner and Harry and Ginny would have never broken up. And if I was S. Meyers...well I wouldn't change anything. :P

The sounds of voices stir me from my sleep sometime later. My lids feel heavy, so I attempt to return to my deep slumber. I can barely make out the sounds of hushed voices, and curiosity gets the best of me.

"How is she doing?" I hear the deep voice of Uncle Sev. I hear him and another approach the bed. From the scent I can tell its Remus. The past few days I've been noticing that some of my veela traits have slowly been coming back to me since my magic became unbound.

"She's been tossing and turning in pain for the last hour or so. Her fever has gotten worse." I hear Edward say from beside me. I groan when his cold hand makes a pass through my forehead. The coolness of his skin feels amazing with this heat. I lean closer to his side. "She vomited the potion you sent for her fever." Did I? I don't remember waking before now.

"I'm going to call my father. Perhaps he knows something." Edward says removing himself from the room after kissing me on the forehead.

"Why would he do this?" I hear Remus ask. My ears perk up wanting to hear this bit of information myself. "I thought you said she was becoming one of his favorite followers?"

I did as well..

"She angered him, and he acts impulsively when angered. He did not realize what he had done until she no longer put up a fight. He called for me immediately, but unfortunately neither of us know how to reverse the curse. He'd heard the curse from Black's father, Orion, years ago and has remained ignorant of its effects to this day. Old Pureblood families such as the Blacks keep their magic incredibly secretive."

"Sirius thinks she is hiding something from us. He says no one apart from the Black family know about that curse. Curses invented by the Black family are one of the best kept secrets out there." It becomes quiet.

"I have known Bella her whole life. She is one of the most dedicated purebloods I have ever met that have wanted to kill Voldemort. She has seen what damage he has inflicted on others, and how he has brought suffering to her family. Albus knows everything about her, and still trusts her with his life." He pauses. "You can be certain that she will never betray the light regardless of how much she seems to hide." The only sounds I hear is their breathing as they quietly get to work on treating my wounds as usual.

"I will try to trust her if Albus believes in her. And I will try to get Harry and the rest of them to not be so harsh with her for being a Death Eater."

I hear a quiet "Thank you" before the door opens, and I am back in the cool arms of my boyfriend.

"I'm going to go make another potion for her fever. Hopefully she will be able to keep it down this time."

"I called Carlisle. He and Esme will be back early tomorrow. They will help search for the antidote." He sighs before continuing on. "When I called they were in Alaska trying to convince our extended family to help fight. They have always stood by us, but are having trouble believing us."

"Tell your folks to bring them. Of course this humble abode isn't much to fuss over, but I'm sure we can give them a good old magical time. It's the least we can do after they are willing to help us." I hear Sirius' voice come from the doorway.

"Are you sure? I'm not so sure that the others will be so comfortable around so many vampires." Edward says. The Delani's are coming? Including Tanya?

"They'll be fine. From what Carlisle told me about your cousins is that they follow the same diet as you do. So there shouldn't be a problem." I feel Edward nod, and begin to get up.

I whimper and try to hold onto him. He gives me a small smile when he sees me open my eyes.

"I'll be back in a few minutes love. I have to give Carlisle a call, and I have to run about a mile from here to get any signal." I pout slightly but comply. Without him my body begins to burn up.

"So who are you really?" I'm startled slightly when I see Sirius' gray eyes suddenly appearing in front of me on the bed.

I roll my eyes but smirk weakly.

"Isabella Swan." He glares at me slightly, but pouts like a little boy. He reminds me so much of Uncle Reg...

"I know the names of all the pureblood families in the world because of my mother. And I am completely sure that Swan is not one of them." I smile but it comes out looking more like a grimace.

"You're right." He seems surprised that I don't put up a fight. "Its my adoptive fathers name." I roll back over to my side and close my eyes. I hear Sirius huff in agitation.

"Fine. I'll trust you're not being honest with us because of a good reason. Although I don't have to like it." I smile in amusement before succumbing to the darkness.

"Oh the poor dear." I groggily wake up to see two pairs of golden eyes. My brain gets confused for a second since I can still feel Edward's arms around me.

"Hello Sweet girl." I smile at Esme and Carlisle before leaning up against the headboard. Edward and his parents are the only ones in the room apart from myself.

"Hey." I croak out. Esme rushes to my side, and gives my body a gentle squeeze.

"Oh, Sweetheart. I am so sorry we left." She says looking at me with regret. I give her my best smile before looking at Edward. He gives me a smile back.

"It's alright. I would have come back to the magical world sooner or later anyway." I say shrugging. I can't help but want to be here in case something happens to my parents or Draco.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why did this happen to you?" Carlisle asks as he sees my injuries. I couldn't lie to Edward's parents.

"Edward has told me that Dumbledore gave you the basics about the war and my family." They nod. "After you guys left Albus and Kingsley came to Charlie's. They gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. They needed someone to be a double agent for the Order. They already had Uncle Sev, but Dumbledore knows how strong I am. My dad taught my brother and I since toddlers as much magic as possible knowing that we would have to go into hiding one day. My twin and I were naturally very curious so we studied magic that has been forgotten for millenia, the ancient magic. Very few hold the knowledge we do." They all look at me surprised.

"You're really that powerful?" Edward asks me. I shrug.

"A lot of the ancient magic we learned and studied has been forgotten. Both of my families, the Malfoys and Blacks, are two of the most powerful and purest magical families alive. They have created thousands of spells, curses, and potions that are known only by family. They have been written down since the beginning, and have remained in our libraries and vaults. When my grandparents passed, my parents inherited their family vaults which contained a lot of these books and scrolls. Hardly anyone over the centuries have bothered to read them anymore." I say.

"Dumbledore promised that if I helped them they would do anything they could to keep my family and I out of Azkaban at the conclusion of the war." They're quiet a while.

"B-But if you have done nothing wrong..."Esme asks me. I smile sadly at her.

"Here... its not like your world. The fact that my family has been involved with the dark arts is enough to send my whole family to Azkaban for life or immediate death. My father has killed a great number of people before he and my mother saw the error of their ways. It's the only way for my family to have any hope of surviving this war and living in peace."

"When my brother and I attended Hogwarts, we were always together. One day he had to return to the common room for a book, so I was waiting for him." I look down at the comforter as I tell the story of how I knew Aliaric and up to the moment of his sister's death.

"It was am honorable thing you did for that young girl Bella." I look at Esme. How could taking her life be honorable? "Her life would have been torture and full of pain if she had lived."

"I guess." I sigh in defeat. If only they knew how many lives I have already taken to prove my loyalty to the dark lord. How many more lives will end by my hand before the conclusion of this war.

As Carlisle begins to check on me,uncle Sev and Sirius enter the room. Uncle Sev looks at the present company, and places a silencing charm around the room.

Both men look at me sternly.

"What?"

"You know what the cure is." Uncle Sev accuses me. The present Cullens look at me.

"No I don't! If I did I wouldn't be here feeling like I'm being poured into a tub of acid!" Both wizards look at me blankly for a second before Sirius takes over the interrogation.

"I didn't think about this before..but you knew the curse." I nod not exactly sure where he was going with this. "You had to have learned it from somewhere. All of the witches and wizards that know of it are dead. Where did you learn it?"

"I read it in a book.." I say slowly as a memory comes back to me. My head falls back in exasperation once I remember the location in which the book is located. Sirius' parents have my mother the book to her when she married as a gift. Mother wasn't fond of the curses and hexes in the book as they had often been used on her as a child so she hid the book away. No one has seen the book since. Until Scorpious and I found it while getting gold for a new broomstick when we were ten.

"And where is this book?" I look at Uncle Sev meaningfully.

"One of my family's vaults." Uncle Sev falls into a chair in despair. Everyone looks at us.

"Well can't we get it?" Black asks. I shake my head.

"I don't have the keys to my family's vaults."

"But there are other ways to get into the vaults. Unless you are a wanted convict then the goblins let you enter with other forms of identification. Such as your wand."

"I don't have any other form of identification. My wand is put on display beneath an enchanted display box in my family's home."

"Why?" Carlisle asks.

"Because everyone thinks I'm dead." I say. "And I'd like to keep it that way." I say before going back to sleep.

_ A piercing scream fills the silence as I see hundred of students in Hogwarts uniforms lined up in front of the castle. Infront of them are many injured adults, attempting to protect the younger students._

_ A cold laugh interrupts the silence. I turn my head to see Lord Voldemort gazing at all the injured children and adults across from us. Behind us stand thousands of masked followers. _

_ "You really think you can defeat the great and powerful Lord Voldemort? You a bunch of children and useless adults that have less experience than some of the greatest witches and wizards out there that have died by my hand?" I see the familiar faces of the Cullens, Weasleys, Tonks, Sirius,and others standing by in defiance in an attempt to shield the students. Harry Potter lay dead in the middle. "I will kill every last one of you who stand in my way. Starting with the traitors that thought they could fool me." He smiles a cold vindictive smile as he points his wand at an unknown person. _

_ A cry leaves me as I see a blonde teen writhing on the ground in pain. Beside him, my father and mother attempts to shield him from the attack. Tears begin to fall down my face as I see them fall down to the ground dead. _

_ I rush toward them as fast as my shaky and weak legs will carry me. I don't get far as I am pulled to a stop by someone pulling on my hair. _

_ "You can't save them Celestia. It's your fault this has happened." _

_ A sob breaks through my quivering lips as I stare into the familiar eyes of my little brother._


	26. Chapter 26

First of all : MERRY CHRISTMAS! or Happy Holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas.

So yes I realize that this is probably the shortest and most boring chapter so far, but I've kind of lost my inspiration to write. I used to love writing, but my past year has been really busy for me, and I I've been going through some things. I've had writer's block and I just haven't been in the mood to do much of anything. But THIS DOES NOT MEAN I WILL GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! I was really excited about writing this story so I hope if I get back into it, it will help me. Therfore, I will continue to write for this story, and hopefully I will get another chapter or two before my break ends. I promise next chapter will be more exciting. I just thought you guys would like something to know that I haven't given up on this story. I will try my best to make this story the best as possible for you guys. Thank you so much for your support and I do read all the reviews and such. I really appreciate you guys not giving up on my story.

like I've said this boring is extremely just like...ugh. but my brain is literally dead. I have a lot of ideas in my head..but they're not just coming together. The next chapter may have some Scorpious Point of View. (sorry to those that don't like that).

So question: Do you think that bella should reunite with scorpious sooner than later? Such as maybe have him come to the order (or eventually get him there). This would mean that his foster/adoptive family would learn about him being a wizard pretty soon. Or should I wait for them to reunite at the Final Battle? I can see my story go either way,but I want to know what you guys think. Originally I was going to wait until the final battle, but now I'm not so sure.

So how was everyone's Christmas or other celebration? How do you celebrate? I love hearing about different cultures. Anyways, I think I've rambled on long enough. I'll try my best to finish the next chapter as soon as possible. Promise I won't make you wait more than a week this time. Hopefully it will be up before 2014 :) see you soon!

"Bella. Baby wake up." My eyes flash open the next morning to be greeted with Edward's dark orbs. My chest is still heaving from my labored breathing, my heart beating frantically. The injury on my stomach is throbbing painfully, probably from moving around in my sleep.

Tears start pouring out of my eyes as sobs take over my body. Edward pulls me into his lap and rocks me softly back and forth, being careful not to bother my wounds.

"What's wrong, love? Are you in pain?" He asks in a broken voice. I shake my head between sobs as images of my nightmare run continuously through my head.

"Drake…death...Scor" These are the only words that I am able to coherently squeeze out between hiccups and sobs. He shushes me, and hold me tighter.

"It's okay beautiful, I got you. "He smooths my hair over my head as he whispers comforting words into my ear, placing a soft kiss on my neck every once in a while.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong, love?" He asks once my crying fest has calmed down. I sniffle once more before nodding my head.

"I-It was h-horrible. I was dreaming about the upcoming battle. The dark Lord found out about my family's betrayal. He killed my twin, and then my parents as they tried to protect him. Draco held me back. He was so cruel, his eyes were cold and full of hate. He was one of them. It was so real."

"Is he?" He asks carefully. I hope not. I'm going to save my little brother from this life anyway I can.

.

"I don't know to be honest. If he's not yet, it is only a matter of time. The Dark Lord will want to recruit him now that he is older. My father will have no choice but to let Draco join his ranks if he wants to protect Draco and mother. I have to be there for him."

"You can't in your condition." He looks at me with pain in his eyes. "Is there really no way you can get that book?"

"It's possible that I could go to Grittgotts myself and order to be let in, as goblins are pretty good about keeping secrets. They wouldn't go babbling to the wizarding community that I am alive. But they would need proof, and I don't have my wand. It's the only other form of identification that they take in place of a key."

"What about your father?" I shake my head before he even finishes talking.

"No way. Once he finds out that it's me he won't let me be a double agent. He'll send me back to Forks." I give him a little glare when he doesn't seem opposed to that idea. "I know you don't want me to be here and risking my life, but I have to Edward. It's my family." He sighs.

"I know there's absolutely no way that I can convince you to go back to the U.S and just wait for this to blow over. But I'm still terrified that something will happen to you, and that I'll lose you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me." He looks at my stomach pointedly. "I might get hurt, but it's pretty difficult to hurt me. I only got hurt because it was the Dark Lord. I couldn't fight him if I want to stay in his ranks for a while longer. Besides I can't die."

I groan when Edward suddenly stops rocking me, causing my head to bump back into his hard shoulder.

"Sorry!" He says with wide eyes. "What do you mean that you can't die?" I look up at him.

"Just that. Being a pure vela is really rare. There is only one in existence at a time. I'm, basically immortal until I decide otherwise." I look at his panicked expression. "Don't worry. I'm not thinking of offing myself any time soon. Supposedly there is only one way that I am able to die, and I don't even know what it is." My eyes close from exhaustion, yawning widely.

"Sleep love. You need all the rest you can get until we can find the cure."

"Don't worry. I can't die from this, I will just be uncomfortable for a while until this is cured. But we should probably find the cure soon. I'm sure people will start to feel suspicious if I'm not dead from this curse when I should be."

My mind starts to drift off as my mind begins to drift into unconsciousness. But the image of a certain blonde.

"Esme and Carlisle are here."

"Yes."

"That means the Delanis coven is here."

"Yes."

"And Tanya." He's quiet.

"You have nothing to worry about Sweetheart." A past conversation about blondes and brunettes comes to mind.

"You said that you didn't like blondes." He looks at me wondering where this is going. "I'm not really a brunette."

"Bella. Don't be ridiculous. You're hair color doesn't matter to me. I don't care what you look like. I love you for you, not for your appearance."

"You're lucky you're my mate or I probably wouldn't believe you." I tease before going back to sleep.

The next time I wake up its dark in the room, and my arm is burning like mad. The bed is empty next to me. I can tell that Edward isn't in the room with me.

"Edward?" No answer comes so I can assume that he is not in the room and that the silence charms are still up. Another sharp pain in my arm reminds me that I am being summoned.

I slowly get up in the dark careful not to rip over anything. For some reason when Dumbledore changed my appearance my balance became incredibly worse. I change quickly into some black robes and pull my hair into a low side ponytail. Over it I put my death eater robes and pick up my mask. I slowly make my way down the stairs.

When I get to the first floor I hear a lot of noise coming from the dining room. My eyebrows furrow when I hear the voices of teenagers. I thought all the teenagers had returned to Hogwarts earlier today? Or was it yesterday? The potions I'm taking make me incredibly out of it.

I stop in my track at the bottom of the steps when I see a familiar figure. The words escape me before I can stop them.

"What are you doing here?"


	27. Chapter 27- Snakebites Glistening

**Hey guys..so yea i'm a horrible person. But school is just really bad for me right now, super hard and really busy. But I'm trying. My goal right now is to finish before summer vacation, as I might not be in the country. I already have a lot of upcoming chapters outlined already, so it's just a matter of writing them. I might include some chapters about things that you guys want to see, so if you want a certain flashback or outtake or something, let me know! I might do it! So anyway. I've had this chapter uncompleted for a while., I just hadn't had time to finish it. But after getting a couple reviews this week, I decided to forgo sleep for you guys. Today's my first day of spring break so I'll update one or two more chapters this week. I promise! I already have part of the next chapter written out. Because I couldn't decide if I wanted that chapter to come before this one or not. Also I've started browsing the internet for some character pictures, and I think I've found some. I'll probably post them on my page sometime this week, so be on the look out. If I can't decide between some pictures, I might do a poll or something. Anyway thank you to everyone that reads and gives me feedback. I love reading reviews and hearing what you guys think, it encourages me to write more. So like always I own nothing except for unfamiliar plot and characters. Enjoy!**

**Review responses: **

**I'll probably post another 'chapter' to respond to all the reviews. I know I suck at responding. But when I do this, I'll also post another chapter so no one will be disappointed. Thank you everyone for reviewing, and If you want me to answer anything just let me know. I'll try to get that up sometime this week. Well enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty seven? : Snakebites Glistening<p>

I look into the light brown eyes of an old friend as he looks at me in confusion.

"Excuse me?" He asks with a gruff heavily accented voice.

"My apologies. I haven't seen you around here before. Excuse me." I say looking down as I try to hurry out of his way on the stairs. I have to get out of the house before Edward hears me from the dining room and stops me from going anywhere while I'm still hurt.

Before I can get past him however, his holds onto my arm. "Do I know you?" He asks trying to meet my gaze. I shake my head. I don't know what he was doing here, but if anyone would figure out who I am, it would be him.

* * *

><p><em> "But dad I don't want to leave Hogwarts." Both Scor and I say in furious unison. Papa looks at us in exasperation.<em>

_ "Both of you are going whether you want to or not. It's too dangerous for you to be in Hogwarts anymore." My eyebrows furrow in confusion._

_ "If it is so dangerous, why are you permitting Draco to go?" Scor glares at papa. He, like always, is acting like the protective older brother._

_ Papa sighs before bending down to put a hand on each of our shoulders._

_ "Draco will be fine. The Dark Lord hasn't shown such an interest on him as he has in you two. It's not safe for you two to be in Hogwarts with the Potter boy entering Hogwarts this year."_

_ "Where are we going if not Hogwarts?" My twin asks quietly. I look at him and then papa. That is a very good question. The conversation between papa and Professor Dumbledore from years ago comes back into mind, and I am filled with dread. _

_ "You're not sending us into hiding are you?" I instantly know that it was the wrong thing to say as papa looks at me with wide eyes. Understanding fills his eyes after a minute and he looks softly at us._

_ "No. Not yet, but the time is fast approaching." He sighs before smiling softly. "Regardless, your mother and I decided to send you to Durmstrang." Durmstrang?_

_ "We're going to be in school with Xavier?" my twin and I both say excitedly. Xavier Campari had been a friend of ours for as long as we could remember even though he's three years older than us. His stepmother is a very good friend of mum, until it came time for him to enter school. Mr. Campari moved his family back to Italy and sent his son to Durmstrang. Since then we have only been able to see Xavier during summer breaks where we would visit their home in Italy. _

_ "Yes. I thought it would be a good idea for both of you to spend time with him. It will allow you to reconnect with Xavier and practice magic not allowed in Hogwarts. Or would you rather I send the pair of you to Beauxbatons?" He laughs when both my twin and I shake our head furiously with wrinkled noses._

_ "I though not."_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_"Les! Scor!" My brother and I look back from our place in line that leads to the dining hall._

_We look at the older students behind us, and they allow us to slip behind them undetected to the back of the line. This is such a regular occurrence for us that they don't even comment on it anymore._

_ "Hello." Scorpious and I both say in unison. Xavier looks at us with amber eyes narrowed._

_"I hate it when you guys do that. It's so creepy." He says pretending to shiver. _

_ I look at Scorpious, and both of us smirk and roll our eyes. Although some people, like Xavier, thought we did it on purpose we really couldn't help it a majority of the time. It just happened. But it was fun to see the expressions of everyone around us. _

_"So why did you call us back here? You know our head leader doesn't like it when we are not in our designated position." He glares at us in disbelief. _

_ "We can't help it." Yea... this time we totally could. It was fun doing it to Xavier. "So?"_

_ "Right. I saw your dad walking into the headmaster's office on the way down." Papa? What was he doing here? Unless. No. _

_ "What's going on?" he asks hesitantly, looking at us suspiciously. I look at my twin and I see my dread filled expression mirrored on his face._

_We both pull Xavier over to a corner, and wait for the rest of the students to pass us on the way to supper. He looks at us suspicion giving way to worry as silent tears start to stream down my face. I knew what papa being here meant. He came for us. To stage our death. _

_ "Both of you are scaring me." I don't know what to tell him. I've never lied to him, he's like an older brother to Scorp and I. But he couldn't let anyone one that papa was here tonight. It could ruin everything. The ministry or the dark lord would get suspicious if papa was near when our 'death' occurred. _

_ "Xav, listen." My twin speaks up with a very quiet whisper. His voice is hoarse and grave as he speaks slowly as to not be overheard. Xavier looks at us, his usual grin falling from his face. _

_"Che cosa è errato?" Xavier usually switched back to his native tongue when he was nervous or worried. _

_ "Xavier." My twin grips both of Xavier's shoulders and looks at him with a serious expression. Needless to say both Xavier and I are surprised. My twin is what most people considered to be the "quiet' and 'calm' one out of the two of us. To see him with such a serious and panicked expression on his face was unsettling. _

_ "No one can know that father was here today. Do you understand?" He nods slowly, understanding that we were serious. Scorp looks at him for a few seconds before his shoulders relax. _

_ When he turns his head toward me I see the remnants of a vision leaving his eyes. His eyes change from completely black as a white smoke passes through the corners of his eyes until the white forms the outline of his pupil. The black pupil then changes back to the icy blue color that I'm used to. _

_For the past few months Scorp would begin to see 'visions'. He says it's mostly black until he gets really quick flashes, most of the time they are too fast to even process what happened. The flashes he has remembered have only happened three times in the last year. When he saw a young boy by the name of Harry confront the dark lord after so many years, and a few days ago when he saw our funeral... _

_I don't have time to ask him about the vision before we see Karkaroff heading our way with a somber expression._

_"Everything will be okay." My brother says to Xavier with a sad smile. Xavier pales as he looks at our faces. He shakes his head in denial. Of what, I don't think he even knows. _

_ "Bye Xav. Take care of yourself and Vic." I whisper hugging him tightly. We push him into the crowd of passing students before the headmaster sees him. _

_ "Malfoys." Headmaster Karkaroff says with a grave expression, before turning around. "Follow me."_

_ Scorp and I both look over our shoulder to see Xavier and Viktor looking at us with concern. _

_"It'll be all right." Scorp whispers to me, giving my hand a comforting squeeze._

* * *

><p>I smirk shaking my head. His eyebrows furrow as he looks more closely at my face, which then travels down my face and neck. When his eyes catch sight of my necklace that Dray gave me, he looks at me with wide eyes.<p>

"Les?" He whispers disbelievingly, taking a few steps closer to me. It's pointless trying to to keep my identity a secret from him. He knows me as well as Dray and Scor do.

I just smirk in response. He laughs a deep throaty chuckle, shaking his head. "I knew it."

"Hey Campari." He gives me a shaky smile before rushing over to the top of the staircase and crushing me to his chest.

"O dio mio. Where have you been?" He cries loudly, his Italian accent peeking through. I shake my head, jerking my head towards the dining room entrance. Where all the occupants have stopped talking and were looking at us.

"Oh." He is stopped from his mother hen tirade by the front door slamming open. Uncle Sev looks at us with a clenched jaw before motioning us into the dining room.

Xav and I both look at each other before following him.

"I have to go-"

"The Dark Lord was merely checking to see if you had still perished. He doesn't need you for tonight's mission." He says. Oh.

"He makes my hand burn like it's on fire just to see if I'm still breathing. What a sweetheart." I say sarcastically before falling into a chair.

"The Dark Lord!" Xavier looks at me in alarm, before pulling down my sleeve and seeing my dark mark. "What have you done? Do you have any sense of self-preservation!?" I begin to tune him out when he begins to pace in front of me muttering in Italian. But I do hear some snippets of how my brothers, father, and his father will kill him. I roll my eyes. He's always been a bit dramatic.

"Stop being so dramatic Campari." My eyes widen as I turn to see who voiced my thoughts and see my brother. Well mostly. His appearance was completely altered, just like mine is. He was tall with dark brown hair, and mossy green eyes. His dark hair is all over the place like he just rolled out of bed. He's wearing dark jeans, with a plain dark blue hoodie and leather jacket. I can't help but stare like all of the occupants of the room.

His lips twist into an amused smirk as he sees me, the snakebites on his lower lip glistening. His eyes soften as he meets my eyes for the first time in years. But it's not the fact that he's here that makes me confused…It's that he's not really here. His body wavers slightly like a projection on those muggle movies, and his body had a brilliant blue tint. Like a patronus.

"Baby girl."


	28. Chapter 28

**So I promised you guys a chapter this week, so that's why its not that good. But it's something. This is from Scorpious' POV, and kind of pointless. But there is something that happens that hints to something that will happen in a couple chapters. So yea... I'll post a new chapter sometime by the end of this week or next. Next chapter will be much longer and super exciting. Leave some reviews so I know what you think.**

**And thanks to marieisahale for the review last chapter. I'm so happy that you enjoy my story, I would answer in Spanish but Im posting this at 11 at night. My brain doesn't want to cooperate too well. :P **

**Anyway on with the story! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Scorpious's POV:

"Don't let him get to you." I break the furious glare that is directed at Skye to look at his cousin. He gives me a sympathetic smile as we head behind everyone into the mall.

Meghan's friends have been here a week, and honestly I didn't know how much longer I could take. Her friend's weren't bad per say, but Skye made it very difficult for me to be civil.

He has been shamelessly flirting with Meghan the whole time he's been here, and she's oblivious. It seems that since his arrival we've only argued because of him. She doesn't believe me when I say that Skye wants her; she thinks he only sees her as a friend.

I haven't been alone with my girlfriend for over a week, and every conversation we have consists of her telling me to stop being a jealous ass. Yea, I couldn't wait for the bastard to go back to his _fancy_ house.

What makes me even angrier is that he flaunts how he has everything I don't. Or what he thinks I don't have. He takes every opportunity to rub it in how he's a wizard and that he shares this world with Meghan. He buys her everything her eyes comes across, and she just accepts it. She says it's because she doesn't want to come out as ungrateful.

But god forbid I try to buy her anything. She has always refused anything I've wanted to buy her because she doesn't like money wasted on her. It's something I've always admired about her. She doesn't care about money or possessions, and she's not after the Malfoy fortune. Which is more than I can say for all the witches that surrounded me during my childhood.

I got a job as soon as I could to pay for all my expenses and everything that basically came with having a girlfriend. I wanted to buy her things and take her out to eat without spending my adoptive parent's money. But it kind of makes my life difficult when said girlfriend puts up a fight whenever I do want to buy her something.

"He's always like that." Brandon says, pulling me out of my thoughts. Austin pushes my shoulder lightly to get my attention.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it. He's been hanging all over her the whole time he's been here." I clench my jaw when a new thought occurs to me. "Is this how they are when they're in school?" I ask as I go back to glaring at Skye and Meghan. She's laughing as Skye tries to take a bite out of the ice cream cone in her hand. Kassie and Irine shoot me a small smile before running off with Chistine to Claire's.

The silence from Brandon is enough to confirm my suspicions. I knew there was no way that they could be away at school for months without anything happening. While I knew she wouldn't cheat on me, flirting with each other doesn't exactly make me happy.

"Hey me, Christopher and Jamie are heading over to Games Stop to look for the new Call of Duty game. You guys wanna go?" Alaric asks. We shake our heads, and they head off laughing at who knows what.

David falls into step with me, Brandon, and Austin. David and Austin are the most protective of Christine and Meghan, and I can tell that Skye's actions are bothering them as well.

"Why don't you talk to her about it?" David asks. Austin snorts in amusement from my side.

"Since when do you have any right to give relationship advice?" David punches Austin in the arm in fake anger, before looking at me for an answer.

"I have." They look at me to continue. "You know how stubborn she is. She has it in her head that he doesn't see her as anything other than a friend, and she gets pissed at me whenever I bring it up."

"I love her, but this has got to stop." I say, jaw clenched. Austin and David look at me in surprise. "That bastard better stop flirting with my girl before I beat his face in."

"I have never seen you angry before." Austin says grinning, shoving my shoulder. "It kind of fits to whole tough guy thing you have going on."

"Are you sure you even know how to fight?" David asks me teasingly. I roll my eyes. It's true that they've never seen me fight before. And I'm a pretty calm person until someone pushes me to my limit. I couldn't count the number of times I've gotten into fights when I was in school because of some jackass making inappropriate comments about my sister or for saying crap about my family. I guess the only thing that I got out of it was the ability to not get caught.

"I can fight." They chuckle, but don't make further comment. I look at Brandon who has been pretty quiet throughout the exchange. He's looking ahead at his cousin and Meghan with a thoughtful expression. He doesn't look at me until we're left alone as Austin and David get in line to buy a soft pretzel.

"I'll talk to him again once after we get home. I've told him time and time again not to do shit like this because he's going to get his ass handed to him." I grunt in agreement, glaring ahead. Meghan looks back at me, the smile falling from her face as she sees me glaring at her 'friend'. She scowls at me, silently telling me to behave. Although her annoyance at my 'jealousy' is clear in the forefront of her mind.

"Alex!" I turn back around to see Kara, a cute bubbly blonde from my pre-cal class.

"Hey, what's up?" She smiles brightly when she reaches me, her friends stop behind her staring at our exchange. I inwardly smirk at their thoughts. They were impressed at their friend for having the courage to talk to me. I was seen as unapproachable in school. Which was probably a good thing. I didn't like to hang around muggles. Not only was it hard to completely let go of my prejudice, it was hard to appear muggle at times. At least with the family, letting something slip about magic in conversation wasn't uncommon.

"I was wondering if I could ask for a favor?" I raise an eyebrow, but try to act like I didn't already know what she was going to ask. "I'm part of the committee of the spring pageant this year, and our usual DJ can't make it. It's too late to contract someone else, and we were really hoping you would lend us a hand?" She asks smiling, and mockingly flutters her eyelashes.

I chuckle. Kara was a very interesting girl. She was the typical blonde cheerleader in everything such as looks and leadership skills, but she had a very unique personality. She was really sweet to everyone, and tried to be involved in every school project to make each event memorable for our class. She was also one of the only girls that talked to me without flirting or hidden intention. Although that didn't stop her from teasing me about the numerous girls that flirted with me.

"What makes you think that I could help?" I ask turning back around, and start walking. She hooks her arm through mine, and falls into step with me.

"Come on, Luke told me that you're an amazing musician. Do you know how amazing it would be to have live music?" oh course, Luke is a close friend of mine, and her boyfriend of seven years. That's right, seven years. They've been friends since they were in diapers and one day at the age of ten they decided to be a couple. It boggles everyone's mind, especially since Kara is a cheerleader and Lucas is a computer nerd. But I know that they'll continue to be together, and have a happy life together.

"Fine." She lets out a squeak of excitement, before giving me a brief hug.

"Thank you!" I nod in acknowledgement as she hurries over to her friends. "I'll see you Monday, and I'll tell you the details then!"

"Meghan always told us that you didn't like performing in front of crowds." I had completely forgotten about Brandon.

I shrug.

"I don't. I'm really self-conscious of my songs, but she's the girl of one of my best friend's. I owe her." She always made the girls back off at school. The girl was sweet, but her glare was viscous.

He nods in understanding, but then stares ahead. I follow his gaze and see Meghan scowling angrily. Skye is standing behind her with a smug grin.

"Can I talk to you?" I nod warily, not wanting to have this conversation, but it was unavoidable. We walk a bit away from everyone in silence before we reach the long hallway that leads to the bathrooms.

When we reach there she turns sharply at me.

"What was that?" She asks me. I look at her in confusion. I'd never seen Meghan look so angry.

"What was what, exactly?" I ask in exasperation. I didn't want this to happen, but I knew it needed to. Knowing what the outcome of today was going to be made me incredibly sad. As I knew that it was going to hurt Meghan, but it had to happen. For her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo...who do you think is going to happen? Who is the her in the 'for her'? I'm pretty sure no one will be able to guess. But let me know what you think. I want to hear...read...your guesses. <strong>

So little review on the characters in Scorp's life:

.

Analise and Eric are his adoptive parents.

Analise's parents are Elizabeth and John (stuck up, not in the story that much)

Analise has two brothers: 1.)Bryan (older brother) is married to Clarise- have three kids.

(Christine and Christopher are the oldest and twins and baby Stephen)

2.) Austin is her younger brother (21)

Eric's parents are Kourtney and Chuck Turner (Mam and Pap)\

Eric's only sibling: Jennifer (older sister) is married to Masen and they have four children

David (21)- engaged

Alaric (18)

Jamie (15)

Meghan


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, so i'm barely making my slef made deadline. But I'm trying to be better about actually getting chapters out when I promised. So as promised. **

**I was going to make this longer, but I really wanted to end this here.. It's going to be Celestia's POV next promise. **

**Please don't be mad at me after this chapter, I do have a reason though. Also, I only have a little over a month left of classes left so I may be a little slow getting chapters out as I will be finishing all my projects and work done before the end of the semester. BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN I WILL NOT UPDATE! the worst possible scenario is that I update once every other week. but after that I will be updating as often as I can since I wont be in university. **

**The next chapters are going to be a lot more interesting as events are picking up. I'm so excited! I hope you guys are as excited as I am! **

**As always thank you to everyone that showed their support and interest in my story through reviewing, putting my story or myself on alert, or on their favorites. (: And here are responses to last chapters reviews:**

**candyandfanfics: Thank you so much for review! I loved reading you're guesses. And you guessed it, the 'her' part is someone else entirely. To an extent. **

** That's all I'm saying on that matter. And this chapter stemmed a bit from your review. So that little scene is for you! Enjoy!**

**EverRose808: Thank you so much for the review! Is two weeks soon? No...yea I guess not. But its better than months right? Promise that two weeks is the **

** most i'll go without posting. Thank you for reading!**

**emily444: I shall.**

**nikyta: good guesses! But not exactly for this case. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **

**marieisahale: gracias! Aki esta (:**

**Guest: Aww. you're review made my day! I absolutely love when that exact scenario happens to me, so I can imagine. It's awesome that I made your day! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**P.s: No one guessed who the 'her' is, but I honestly didn't expect anyone to. But... if all goes to plani hope you guys love that surprise. Don't kill me if you don't.**

**P.P.S: Reviews motivate me to write and post faster. *hint*hint*cough*cough*nudge*nudge***

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything that was originally thought of in J.K rowling's or 's minds. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

"I wouldn't be jealous if I didn't have a reason for it." Which was true. If he had anything but the thoughts that passed across his mind about her, I wouldn't get annoyed at all of his actions.

"There's no reason for it! He's just a friend! You should know all about that shouldn't you?" She asks sarcastically. "Since that Kara girl is just a friend."

"She is just a friend."

"So? You're allowed to be jealous but I'm not? I know there's probably a ton a girls after you when I'm away for school."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean! I'm away for three months away at a time, I hardly ever see you during the school year apart from holidays. How am I supposed to know what you do while I'm gone?" Unbelievable. That fucker has been putting ideas in her head all week.

"I could say the same thing about you."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you seriously telling me that nothing as all has ever happened between you and Skye while you're away?"

Her silence would have been answer enough, but the image of him kissing her I could have done without.

I shake my head slowly before turning to leave.

"Wait! It didn't mean anything!" I look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"So if I told you that another girl kissed me, but that it didn't mean anything, you would be okay with it?" She falls silent.

"Exactly. I need to go cool down."

"What does this mean?" She whispers behind me. I don't turn around when I answer.

"I think we both know the answer to that. You can't deal with me being jealous when I obviously have reason to, and I can't be with you when you have feelings for him."

"I'm sorry." I close my eyes as I hear the tears in her voice. It sends a jolt of pain through my heart. But I couldn't be with her, or she would end up getting more hurt.

"I am too." I push past Brandon and Austin around the corner. From the expressions on their face, I knew they heard. Skye is standing by his cousin eating the rest of Meghan's ice cream cone.

I start to see red when I see Skye smiling smugly from the side, but I don't lose my composure until I'm standing In front of him.

I feel someone put a restraining hand on my shoulder

"Let him go Brandon. The pretty rich boy won't do anything." As if he knew anything about what I was capable of.

"You don't know anything about me." I see from my peripheral vision that the rest of the family is coming towards us.

"Come on, man. Let it go." Brandon was picturing how the confrontation was going to go. I grimace as I see myself getting pummeled to the ground by his cousin. Thanks for the vote of confidence.

"Yea, let it go." He smirks. I roll my eyes, before turning away. I hear the sighs of relief from Brandon and my older cousins.

As soon as the arms restraining me drop, I turn around and punch his face. I feel the sickening crunch of a broken nose under my first before, I bring my foot up and push him into the wall, my foot on his stomach. I add more pressure on his stomach making him groan in pain.

"Just because you've never heard about me fighting, doesn't mean I don't know how to. Next time, you'll be lucky to be left breathing." I let go before turning back around. I pay no mind to the astonished looks of the family and some passersby, which happen to be some of my classmates.

"And let me make one thing clear. Hurt her, and I will kill you. Trust me, I won't have any moral or emotional turmoil about doing so." I say before calmly walking away.

Damn. That felt good.

"Alexander, can you come in here please?" I sigh, banging my head to the wall as I throw the rest of my fag on the floor before stepping on it.

I walk back into the dining room where my parents, Meghan, her friends the cousins, and an older couple is seated.

I smirk when I see Skye's nose bleeding profusely underneath a piece of cloth. I might have added a hex so that it couldn't be healed with magic. It would have to heal completely by itself. My smirk falls when I see my adoptive parents looking at me in disappointment.

"Sit down." I look at the only empty spot by Meghan, and roll my eyes.

"I'll stand thanks." I tell my adoptive father in a monotone voice.

"Have you been smoking?" his wife asks me quietly. I knew she hated it when I smoked, but I hardly did it. Only when I'm stressed or upset.

I shrug. Everything seems to get tense, and Meghan's friends take this as their queue to leave. To my surprise, Brandon, Austin, and David come stand by me.

"Can you tell us what happened today?" Analise asks me in a calm voice. The man, who I assume to be Skye's father stands up angrily.

"I'll tell you what happened! Your boy attacked my son!" He says pointing angrily at me. "And then he put some sort of hex on him to prevent him from being healed!" I raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"Sir, with all due respect, Alex couldn't have put a 'hex' on him. He's not a wizard." Austin says with a mocking tone. I snort, looking up at the ceiling. I wince when I feel a sharp pain on my side, a familiar feeling for the past week or so.

"Then you admit to attacking my son!" he yells in my face. I look back at him impassively. Perhaps it was years of pureblood raising, but his anger meant nothing to me. My lack of emotion at his yelling and words seems to ignite his anger further.

"He was asking for it."

"He kind of was, Uncle." Brandon says from my side. "Skye was being an idiot." His uncle doesn't seem to take the news that his son is a total prat, and only calms down when his wife puts a hand on his arm.

The pain on my side gets worse that I can't even concentrate on the argument my adoptive parents and Skye's parents are having. I have no idea what is causing the pain, but I do know why I am feeling it.

Something is wrong with my baby sister.

I start to feel lightheaded as my consciousness leaves me. The last thing is see is Skye coming towards me with a glare on his face.

When I next open my eyes, I'm not in my home any longer. Regardless of the fact that I have no idea where I am, I'm instantly relax. This has only happened once before, when Celestia fell out of a tree and broke most of the bones in her body when we were three. She couldn't scream, but my subconscious knew my other half needed me. We didn't know what caused it, but we were glad it did.

I smile when I realize that my baby sister was within arm's length. I take in the scene in front of me, and I am overcome with amusement. A bunch of teenagers are the first ones to notice me. They look at me in awe and curiosity.

I remove my gaze from them when I see a very familiar figure pacing in front of me.

"_Oh dio. Uncle and Alex are going to kill me! Hell, father is going to skin me alive for allowing this to happen. They're going to kill me, and I'll never see Caterina again. I'll never see my future children!"_ I snort in amusement as I see my friend pacing muttering to himself in Italian in panic.

"Stop being so dramatic, Campari." I drawl. He stops his pacing and looks at me with wide eyes. But I don't pay him any mind when my eyes meet a pair of brown eyes. And although I haven't seen her in years, there isn't any doubt in my mind who it is.

She's smirking while reclining on a chair, a picture of ease, regardless of how Xavier's behavior.

"Baby Girl."

She shrieks excitedly and comes to my side. I smile softly in apology as she is unable to hug me.

"What are you doing here!?" She asks, a bit of her accent coming through. "I've missed you so much." I instantly melt as she pouts adorably. No matter how old she is, she's always going to be my little adorable baby sister.

"I've missed you too, baby girl. As to why I'm here…" I look at her stomach pointedly. She blushes.

"I don't know what you mean." I raise an eyebrow in question. She looks defiantly back. Always so stubborn. We're interrupted as a bunch of adult stand up, pointing their wands at me.

I smirk. As if their magic works on appirations.

"I'll be fine."

"Baby, do you have the antidote?" She looks down, before shaking her head. I try to read her mind, and get frustrated when I realize that my magical abilities are useless at the moment.

"It's in the _book_. The one mother didn't want us to read." I instantly know what book she's talking about. It's the black family book, full of ancient dark magic that we found when we were young. But there's no way we can go into the vault. But Celestia read the book cover to cover. I look at her, but she shakes her head. She doesn't remember. Maybe I can look through her thoughts…but I need to actually be there.

"Where is this place?" I ask, looking around. I don't have to look far as I see someone I never thought I would see. The similarity to Uncle Reg is uncanny.

"I'll be there in ten." I say before willing myself to go back into my body. Now how to convince someone to apparate me to London.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any grammer mistakes or anything. I didn't get a chance to read over it as I have to finish my assignments for tomorrow. I might go back sometime this week and fix any mistakes I need to. <strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**So im finally done with the school year! I know it took me a while to update, but I had finals to study for. And I wasn't doing so well in two of my classes. (That has never happened before T_T) So I was studying and reviewing like crazy. Plus I haven't been feeling all that well the past few weeks. **

**Due to this being a pretty sucky chapter and pretty short I WILL be posting the rest of this sometime this week. I'm really super excited to write the next chapter. so keep a look out for that. Let me know what you think and responses to reviews will be at the bottom this week. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: You're a wizard? I'm sorry.<p>

Scorpious POV:

"Baby? Can you hear me?" I open my eyes, blinking them rapidly at the bright lights. I turn my face around coming into contact with someone. As soon as my brain begins to wonder who it is, I know it's my adoptive mother, and that my head is cradles in her lap.

"Alexander?" I groan as I attempt to stand up. Internally flinching when two pairs of hands reach to steady me.

"Lay down. You took quite a nasty fall." I flinch away as my adoptive father shines a light in front of my face. Once he sees that I'm not budging on opening my eyes, he pries them open. Sometimes I really hate having a muggle healer as a father.

"Is he okay?" Analise whispers. Her husband nods, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze as he stands up.

"Yes, he doesn't seem to have a concussion." His brows furrow in thought, wondering why I was unconscious for such a long time. I see the image in his head of my unresponsive body as they try to wake me.

"What happened?" Brandon and Austin look at me in concern. I notice that the rest of the occupants are missing from the room. My adoptive parents share a look and leave the room. I turn to them and wait to hear what happened.

"What's the last thing you remember exactly?" Austin asks me. I remember everything I want to say, but decide to humor him anyway.

"I remember everything until Skye was coming towards me."

"Yea. Skye was pissed. He was coming towards you when you just collapsed. The girls where all screaming and crying when you wouldn't wake up. And your mom was going crazy yelling at my aunt and uncle."

"What?" Analise was yelling at someone?

"Yea. It seems like Skye hexed you. Before you fell, your eyes turned pure white. They didn't turn back to normal until you came to. "Austin says. Brandon looks at me in curiosity.

"Oh. I think I'm going to bed." I say standing up, only to fall back down onto the couch as a wave of dizziness reaches me.

"Here, I'll help you." They both grab help me stand up, and I allow them to help me until I can get my bearings.

We're passing by the door leading to the back yard, when we hear the shouting. Austin basically pulls us with him as he sees Skye and Meghan arguing.

Although I really want to hurt him for being such a douche to my…ex.. I have to get to Celestia as soon as possible.

I walk around the side of the house using the wall for support, and head towards the woods. The woods wrap around a good bit of the neighborhood, and on the other side is a shopping center. I smirk as I see Meghan holding Austin back, who is currently shouting at Skye.

Taking this as my chance to get away, I slowly make my way to the woods. Thankfully, the longer I stand, the better I begin to feel.

Once I am sure that I'm far away from the house, I close my eyes and concentrate. I've never apparate before, and I know it is dangerous to attempt to do so without proper training. But what else can I do? I know the poison was too far into her system that it is a miracle she is awake right now. If she was a normal human, she should be dead.

Alright…What was it that dad always said was required to apparate… determination, concentration, and destination? Sounds good enough. I don't exactly have time to ponder. Okay. I definitely have the determination to get to Grimmauld place as soon as possible. Grimmauld place. I haven't stepped foot in there since I was a little boy and aunt Walburga invited us to dinner. The wards are most likely up, which means I should apparate nearby.

I can do this. No matter that some students splinch themselves apparating a meter away. But what are the odds that something horrible will happen by apparating thousands of miles without absolutely any training.

I close my eyes, and start spinning on the heel of my foot like I've seen my parents do hundreds of times as a kid. A tightening of my navel and the feeling of my body being compressed is expected. The hands reaching out as if to steady me causes me to snap my eyes open.

The shocked eyes of Austin and Brandon greet me as the world spins around us. I hold onto their wrists as I start to feel their grip slipping. The last thing I want is for them to end up in the middle of the ocean.

When the world finally stops, my two companions fall to the ground. I lean against the wall of the alley and let out a deep breath. I hiss when I feel a burning sensation on my bicep. I look down and his when I see that I've splinched myself.

"Vulenera " I whisper and watch as the gash begins to heal itself and the blood disappears. I finish by repairing my shirt sleeve.

"What the hell was that?" I look to my left to see my two companions white as ghost. A quick look over and I'm pleased to see that neither seem to be harmed.

"You're a wizard?" Brandon asks me shocked. I nod, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, before turning on my heel and hurriedly make my way to the black family home. Footsteps behind me alert me that they are following.

Thankfully, they aren't mad at me. Confused, but not angry. I'm knocked back a step when a body slams into me. I smile as I catch my baby sister in my arms, holding her up as she wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

I was finally reunited with my twin after so many years.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea...I know. Im a horrible person. I promise not to make you guys wait that long to for the next chapter. Unless something happens, it should be up by...Friday. Yea sounds good. Next chapter will be in Bella's Pov and also Draco will be coming in really soon. <strong>

**Also I realize some historical Harry Potter facts may not line up, but I haven't read the books in years. So please bear with me. **

**So reviews:**

**Dreamer208: Thank you so much for the review! Sorry the next chapter took to long, but it will start to pick up. I'm trying to finish as soon as possible to i'll be updating AT Least once or twice a week. So yay! And yea. Her brother's are going to be showing up a lot more. **

**marieisahale: Muchas gracias. (:**

**Beth: Thank you so much! Thankfully Im done with all my projects and exams. And managed to pass all of them, which was actually a big concern. I know...the two week thing. I feel horrible. But think of it this way..I have absolutely no reason to procrastinate now. :P Yea. I'v always imagined as Scorpious as a sort of a silent but bad boy. You'll see what I'm saying. **

**candyandfanfics: haha yea. I'm pretty sure it won't be the first time Skye gets his 'ass handed to him'. haha. And of course. I love hearing the ideas my readers have. And if it doesn't interfere with the plot I already have in mind, I have no problem giving you guys what you want. Yea the reuinion...is next chapter promise. It's going to be great. I already know what's going to happen. I just need to type it down. So look out for that this week!**

**River-Spoilers: Thank you so much! I hope to hear from you again and that you continue to read my story.**

**jasmignnnn: Hope this answered some of your questions. Although he didn't go right out and admit he was a wizard, some are suspicious. The rest will be realize this soon enough. Anyway thank you for your review!**

**HauntingHarmoni: Thank you! Yea sorry. I sometimes don't realize that not all of you are in my head and just KNOW automatically the point of views. I will definetly try to do better at this! Thank you for your review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**So, ive been really sick the past week or so. Which is why I haven't posted this chapter earlier. I've basically just been sleepy. I'm currently writing and posting this at 1am. So please forgive any mistakes. I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. **

**I'm currently super sleepy, so I wont be posting the review replies for chapter 30 this time. I WILL PUT THEM ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. I would do it now, but I might reply nonsense words, and i'd rather post it now instead of tomorrow..**

**But I will say thanks to those that reviewed: marieisahale,nikyta,Beth,EverRose808,emily444, animeandmusiclover12,SilverStorm5.**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! (We're almost at 150 reviews! :D)I really appreciate every bit of feedback that I receive. **

**See you guys soon for the next chapter! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Bella 's pov

"Who the bloody hell was that?" the youngest of the Weasley children asks as soon as the apparition of my twin disappears. His voice breaking the silence that his appearance caused.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley admonishes him, hitting him quickly with her hand towel before walking back into the kitchen murmuring about the food burning.

"That is what I'd like to know. Especially how he got past the enchantments around this bloody blasted house." Sirius asks looking at me and Xavier. As we were the ones that actually know who it was. "It's unplottable."

"Did you give our location to a death eater girl!?" Mad-eye snarls limping his way around the table. I look at him with indifference. Nothing was going to ruin my happiness. I was going to see my twin for the first time in years in just a matter of minutes.

"In case you haven't noticed, you already have two death eaters here." I snap back. Mad-eye wasn't exactly my favorite person in the world as he was partly responsible for throwing papa in jail three years before I was born.

"He is my nephew." Uncle Sev drawls behind me. I look behind me in shock. He barely spares Xavier and myself a glance before looking at the room's occupants with disgust and contempt. The brief glance is enough to tell us to go along with the story he is fabricating.

"You have a family?" I look toward the speaker, and am surprised to find that it's Potter. Just how long have I been out? I guess I haven't been out of it for as long as I thought I have. The Mud-muggleborn smacks him on the chest. Hissing at him to shut up.

"Indeed." He glances at me sternly. "I must leave as the Dark Lord wishes me to participate at the mission tonight. Tell that nephew of mine not to stay long. Understood?" I nod.

When he leaves the room, the chatter begins to rise. It seems that the weasley girl and Granger are astounded that someone like Scor could be related to Sev.

"Are you sure he's related to Professor Snape?" The weasley girls asks me. I smirk at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't you a bit young to be pinning over someone older than you?" I ask. Xavier scoffs in amusement from my side. The red headed girl blushes furiously in embarrassment, glaring at me.

"Protective already?" He asks. Weaslet looks at me with barely concealed jealousy.

"Are you together with him?" She asks in amusement, looking toward the father wall. I look behind me to see Edward, his parents, and a bunch of unfamiliar vampires looking at me with curiosity. Edward is looking at me with sadness. I am quick to relieve his fears.

"No way." I make a face of disgust. "He's practically my brother." I say looking at Edward, trying to make him understand.

His eyes widen in understanding, before he smiles brightly at me. I smile back knowing that his happiness is due to the feeling of pure bliss that I am experiencing. He looks towards his father and nods. Had Carlisle and Esme caught on to what I was implying as well?

I am not allowed to worry so much about my declaration, as I feel a shift in the air. Something I haven't felt in so many years. The strengthening of the bond between my twin and myself. I can immediately begin to feel an onslaught of emotions that I know are not my own.

Scorpy.

I bolt out of my chair as fast as I can, and run down the hallway. I pay no mind to the exclamations I leave behind me as I head towards my brother. I barely miss running over a little boy as I hurry towards the alleyway across the street.

I let out a sob as I see him. He looks exactly as he did in the apparition. Except he's here. I jump into his arms and fall apart. The constant loneliness that had filled my life for the past few years ceased. It was hard living without my twin. My constant companion.

"Sweet pea." He whispers into my hair, burying his hand into my hair. I sob uncontrollably into the crook of his neck.

"Scorpy." I manage to say in a broken whisper. He tightens his hold on me.

He lets me cry for a little while, just brushing my hair back in silence. But I didn't need him to say anything. His presence alone has always soothed me.

"You okay?" I let out a small giggle at his southern accent. I feel him smile against the top of my head.

"No." I say. He lets out a short laugh, and holds onto me tighter as he realizes that I'm not letting go of him anytime soon.

"Follow me." Who was he talking to? I look out of the crook of his neck to see two teenage boys looking back at me. One I can tell is a pureblood wizard by his stance. Perfect posture. Chin up. Hand in pocket, no doubt gripping his wand. The other seems to be…muggle? I sniff the air, and I am surprised that I am correct.

Whatever.

I let out a small squeal as my twin shifts me up higher and begins to walk.

"Alexander, what's going on?" One of the guys asks him. My twin sighs in exasperation. He doesn't say anything for a minute or two.

"I can't explain out here." He says when we finally come to a stop.

"Here, read this." Lupin's voice instructs the three guys. The only sound is the crinkling of paper as it is passed from one boy to another. And the gasps of surprise as the buildings begin to shift.

Inside, it's silent. No one says anything, but it's broken by a sniffle that escapes me. Scorpious leans his head back, and wipes my tears away.

"It's okay baby girl." He says hushing me.

"Perhaps, you two will like a moment alone before joining everyone else?" Lupin asks us with an uncertain voice.

"Yes, thank you." My twin answers, before leading us into a room. He tries to set me down, but I cling to him. Worried that if I let go, he will disappear.

"Okay, okay. Hold on, let me just close the door." I don't even let him finish the sentence before I wave my hand, slamming the door close and casting a silencing charm around the room.

"Or that." He says, sitting down with me in his lap.

"I've missed you." I say into his neck.

"Me too. You have no idea." I'm startled when I feel a few tears drop onto my neck and shoulder. I've never seen my brother cry before.

I don't comment, I just hold him to me. A few minutes pass before he coughs and detaches my arms from around his neck. He looks at me as I wipe his face, and erase any trace of him crying.

"How are you doing?" He says looking down at my waist.

"I'm fine." I roll my eyes when he glares at me. "It burns at times, and it won't stop bleeding. But I guess the whole vela thing is helping it not hurt as much."

"Probably. Speaking of the whole vela thing, have you felt any changes? It's almost our birthday." I shrug.

"Celestia."

"I guess. I'm feeling more irritable lately. Obviously, I've begun to heal faster. My senses have gotten better, and I can feel my wings growing in." Veela's undergo their transformation on their eighteenth birthday. It's said to be horrid, and painful. A reason I lied to everyone in forks about my date of birth.

"It's almost over." He pauses. "Have you…have you found your…"

"My mate?" I say smirking up at him. He frowns, shrugging his shoulders. This aspect of being a vela is something that has always been the worst part for the men of my family. Veela's have until their transformation day to find their mate. "Yea."

His shoulders relax as he lets out a relieved breath.

"So who-"

"Their names are Brandon and Austin. They held onto me when I apparated." I smack him in the head.

"What was-"

"For apparating all the way from the states. You could have-"

"I'm fine! It was only a minor splinch."

"You splinched yourself?"

"Yes. But it was basically a scratch! I'm fine. Besides I had to get to you!"

"I could have waited!"

"No. you couldn't have." I look at him in alarm.

"What do you mean? I can't die from this." He looks back at me sadly.

"You're not a full Veela yet, baby girl. You haven't undergone your transformation yet, which means you're not yet an immortal. The accelerated healing is buying us some time, but we have to find the cure as soon as possible."

I nod numbly.

"You have to take care of yourself until then, do you understand me?" He asks me, brushing a finger over my forearm. Of course he knows about the dark mark. He must have felt it.

"Why?"

"It's the only way. I have to save mom and dad from Azkaban, and I have to protect Draco." He nods, I know he would do the same in my position.

"You're the Malfoy twins."


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys so yea...it's been a while. I haven't been feeling my best emotionally or health wise the past few weeks. Thank you to those of you that wished me to get better. I really appreciate it! And of course thank you to everyone that read and gave me some type of feedback! I was overwhelmed by the reviews from the last two chapters, I'm truly grateful for each and every review!**

**So news... I'm going out of the country to Mexico! I wasn't going to go but (literaly today) we found a really good deal for a flight that leaves Wednesday morning. So we jumped at the chance. It was really unexpected..which Is why this chapter is sort of bleh... I didn't want to leave you guys without anything. I really wanted to get more (or all) of the story done in case I did go. But that's not happening. I came up with some scenes that I really want to add, plus my health hasn't been that kind to me. **

**Anyway I will see you guys by the end of the month, and hopefully I will have time to write a chapter or two in the meantime. (Unfortunetly, I won't have internet access so i'll have to upload them when I get back). I'll see you guys then and I hope you have an amazing summer! Are any of you going to vacation somewhere? I know in some parts of the world, some are still in school (which sucks). But how's school going?**

**Let me know what you guys think, anything you think should be added, or have any questions. See you soon!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

"Merde." My brother and I both curse at the bottom of our breath as we turn around to see our mother's cousin looking at us in surprise.

"Indeed." He says lifting the bottle of fire whiskey at us in a silent toast before taking a deep sigh. He looks at both of us before shaking his head, and gulping down half his drink. Man the Black family sure loves to drink.

None of us make any sound as we wait for Sirius to make a move.

Should we try to get out this? Try to convince him that we are not Narcissa Malfoy nee Black's children? The twin children that have been said to be dead for the past years?

"It won't work. He was suspicious of you, and your family. He knows too much." Scorpy whispers into my ear. Sirius comes to sit in the arm chair in front of us. He slouches down, putting one arm around the back of the armchair and stretching his legs on the small coffee table in front of him. His position suggests that he's not leaving any time soon.

"So are either of you going to explain?" Neither of us say anything. "Look you two, I know there's something going on. I know every pureblood family there is because of my pureblood crazy mother. And I know that Swan isn't one of them."

"You're right."

Sirius smirks. "So I'm right. You're my cousins' kids?"

"How did you figure that out?" I ask in curiosity. It was one thing for him to realize that I wasn't who I said I was, but how did he guess I belonged to the Malfoy family?

"You act too much like a British pureblood not to be a pureblood yourself." Darn. It's true that purebloods of other countries acted differently. It's no secret that British purebloods act more…posh and we have higher society standards. "Plus…Moody said you were wearing a strong concealment charm. But he dropped it after talking to Dumbledore."

"How does that necessarily come to us being the Malfoy twins exactly?" Sirius smirks at us. "They've been dead for years."

"I recognize the Malfoy crest anywhere." He says pointing to our necks. I look down to see the necklace Drakey gave me so long ago, next to it a delicate ring with the family crest on it. I know if I look at Scorpious he will have a similar ring around a chain on his neck. Mother and Father gave us identical rings before we boarded the train for our first year at Hogwarts.

"Plus, you act so much like my cousin." Sirius says smiling at me. "Well at least before she married Malfoy." And there goes my smile at the tone of disgust.

"Don't talk about our Father like that." He looks at us in surprise.

"Look kids. I'll try not to be judgmental, but the memories I have of your old man are nothing but horrid."

"You don't know him. You have no idea what he has sacrificed for us." He looks at us in surprise. His eyes widen in shock.

"He knows you're alive." We nod. "He sent you into hiding! Why?"

"He didn't want that life for us." He pauses. "Doesn't look like he succeeded." He gives my forearm a pointed look. I smirk. Like I've said before to everyone that questioned my decision to become a death eater, I'm not ashamed.

"No perhaps not. But I know he would be proud of me for what I'm doing." He doesn't reply but his scoff and raised eyebrows speaks volumes.

"Perhaps we should go out to the dining room. "Sirius asks sometime later. It had been about half an hour later as we explained our story. It was pointless trying to come up with a cover story. Plus Scorp thought it would be easier for our family, if more people realized that we were trying to help. After our talk, Sirius was more willing to believe that our family wasn't so bad. He was still cautious though. But I could tell that he was happy to have family near.

No matter what he liked to say, family was as important to him as it was for so many of us.

"So what's the story you're going to say if you're not going to tell anyone the truth? "That is a very good question. Uncle Sev told them he's Scorp's uncle, but what if they ask why he doesn't live with Sev. And how we know each other? As far as they know I have never met any of these people.

"We can say that Lestia and I grew up at the orphanage toge-"

"Wait-Orphanage? Papa sent you to an orphanage?" I turn my head to look at my twin aghast. He smiles softly at me, kissing my forehead.

"He didn't want to, but we didn't really have that many options. Plus I knew I was going to a good family. It's okay,sweet pea."

"Bella. I go by Bella." He smirks at me.

"Alex." Sirius catches out attention again by coughing.

"Right. SO like I was saying. I was adopted at 's Orphanage in London when I was thirteen. I've never really mentioned anything about my family or the time I was in the orphanage. We can say that I met you when we were children that we grew up together."

"What about Uncle Sev? He said you were his nephew." Scorpious nods, playing with the piercing on his lip.

"That's easy. We can say that I'm his distant nephew. When my parents passed away, I was given to his care. But he didn't think it was safe to care for me when he was fighting under the Dark Lord. So he took me to a Muggle Orphanage hoping to keep me away from everything. He visited me over the years, but made me swear not to say anything about my true background as it could be dangerous."

"That works. And I met him from the times he visited you at the orphanage." We both nod in agreement.

"It's scary how fast you two can come up with elaborate lies on the spot." Sirius says looking at us. We smirk.

"It's a talent." We say as we follow him out of the sitting room. I giggle when he mumbles something about "devilish smirk" and "definitely Malfoy's spawns."

We don't even make it out of the study before I lean against the wall for support. Immediately cool hands are supporting me to a hard chest. I clench my eyes from the pain, concentrating only on the sound of my boyfriend's soothing words

"It' okay, love. You're all right." At my grunt of pain, his hands become more frantic. "Bella, sweetheart, tell me what to do." He pleads with me. I don't reply as I wait for the spasm of pain to pass. After a moment, the pain dulls to a small ache, and I open my eyes. Behind a frantic Edward stands my brother, glaring at my mate.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" My brother snarls, coming over and pushing Edward out of the way. Edward looks at me, not knowing what to say. What can be said that won't make Scorpious go after Edward?

"You're brother in law of course." Sirius says giggling madly as he makes his way to the dining room, leaving the three of us looking after him. Scorpious looks at Edward with a frighteningly calm expression. Not gonna lie, my brother is terrifying...

"Pardon?" I don't allow Scorpious to say anything else, before I take a hold of his elbow and drag him after the still giggling Sirius. He thinks he's so funny.

"I know." I look at Scorpious and grin. I've missed having my twin. Having someone know what I'm thinking.

"I've missed it too." He says putting his arm around my shoulder and kissing my forehead. At least he forgot about Edward.

"Don't worry. I haven't forgotten. We'll talk about it later, but first we have to dig into that pretty little mind of yours and find the antidote before you drop down dead."

Great.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Marieisahale:<span>** muchas gracias como simepre! J

**Nikyta:** yea I thought about not letting Edward know what was going on. But then I decided not to. I realized that he probably would have been really jealous, and overprotective. There is no way he would have let her run out of that house if he didn't know it was her twin out there. But I'm sure he'll be plenty jealous soon, as Celestia is closer to guys than girls. Anyhow, thank you so much for your review! I really appreciate it!

**Beth**: Thank you so much! Yea, took a lot of work, but I passed! Yay! I really appreciate you taking the time to review! Hope you enjoy the chapters. (:

I'm glad that you liked the new chapter. I was really worried that I couldn't do this chapter justice, so I hope I did okay. And thank you, I am feeling a bit better.

**EverRose808: **Thank you! I love knowing people actually like my story. I really appreciate it! And thank you for the review! And thank you so much! I'm feeling a tad better. J

**Emily444**: I shall. Thank you for the review!

**Animeandmusiclover12:** I understand what you mean. Yea, I know. I don't want it to end either. Thankfully it's not ending quite yet. Since I write this story to distress and only when I have free time…it won't be ending in a chapter or two. Promise. :) I really appreciate you reading my story and taking the chance to review! I hope to hear from you soon to hear what you think!

**SilverStorm5** : I shall promise J Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**jessikaC123** : Thank you so much! I appreciate you taking the time to read my story and reviewing!

**Chrystal06921** : Aww Im so glad! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you continue to read and let me know what you think!

**Guest (Dot,Dot,Dot)** : I cannot even express how much your review meant to me. I am so happy to hear how much you enjoy my story! I literally wanted to cry knowing that someone out there considered me one of their favorite authors. I appreciate your review so so much, I hope to hear from you soon! I hope you continue reading, and I hope to hear from you soon!

**Tyra8888** : yay! Yea the twins will get a lot of focus in some of the upcoming chapters. Thank you for your review!


End file.
